Unprepared Battles
by Queen of Juiceboxes
Summary: They’d destroyed plenty of hollows, fought against the strongest of enemies, and saved the entire world from doom, but nothing could face up to the next challenge in Ichigo’s and Rukia’s life: having a baby. IchiRuki.
1. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Summary**: They'd destroyed plenty of hollows, fought against the strongest of enemies, and saved the entire world from doom, but nothing could face up to the next challenge in Ichigo's and Rukia's life having a baby. IchiRuki.

Alright, I really REALLY like writing Rukia pregnant, because I think women that are pregnant are adorable, so, I've decided to take a break from writing a huge plot-like story, and try doing something a little different. I know Rukia having a baby is probably cliché, but I don't really care. As long as I enjoy writing it, and you enjoy reading it, right? Oh, and Ichigo and Rukia are married in Soul Society! WOOT!

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**I Surprise, Surprise**

Ichigo scrutinized his small wife thoroughly.

It shouldn't have been bothering him so much, because Rukia had a tendency to get uneasy about something, and would always eventually tell him. But something was different about the way she was sitting, almost looking guilty about what ever was on her mind. She had only been acting that way for a day or two, but it was enough to mentally drive him insane.

It didn't help when Rukia was already a master at screwing with his head.

So Ichigo only continued to observe his wife skeptically, wondering what could be bothering her so much. He really wanted to confront her about it on the spot, but since they were in a stupid captain and vice captain meeting, Ichigo could only look at her. Yamamoto didn't stop talking for a long time either, and went on and on about pointless changes that had nothing to do with his division.

"And that concludes the meeting. If you have any questions or concerns, please report to me at once. Dismissed!" Yamamoto demanded, slamming his huge cane thing on the ground. Ichigo sighed in relief, glad to know Yamamoto stopped talking before Ichigo really lost it.

"Um, Kurosaki-taichou, what would you like me to do?" Izuru Kira, Ichigo's vice captain asked from behind. Ichigo, remembering that he had a crap-load of work to do, sighed and turned to Izuru.

"Well, it's about lunch-time, so go ahead and take your lunch. Be back around noon." Ichigo commanded. Izuru looked ready to say something back, but nervously nodded, and left the meeting room quickly. Ichigo watched the guy walk off for a moment, feeling a little uneasy himself. Ichigo had only been a captain for about eight months, and though he was progressing and getting better, it still made him edgy.

He was extremely young in Soul Society, roughly the age of 24. Ichigo hadn't given up his life, by means that he hadn't died in the human world, he simply made a choice. Soul Society needed a captain, as they lacked several since the war with Aizen, so Ichigo, only a year ago agreed to the responsibility. Ichigo had been extremely lucky to be given such an offer, mainly because of Rukia, and how things were very difficult for them for a while.

Ichigo had been seeing Rukia for about two years, though only a few knew of it. He knew he wanted to marry her, but didn't know how to act on it. How could they marry when they lived in two completely different worlds? And then there was the matter of Kuchiki Byakuya, and how Ichigo doubted the man would be anything but thrilled to know that his younger sister wanted to marry someone that lived worlds away.

So Ichigo knew it was fate, that after he bravely purposed to Rukia, without the consent or knowledge of Kuchiki Byakuya, when Soul Society offered him the position to captain of the third division.

Everything following was basic history, even if Ichigo and Rukia had only been married nine months.

Finally, after waiting for several captains to exit the room, Ichigo saw Rukia leaving with her captain. Ukitake spotted him coming up, and grinned.

"Kurosaki-san, how are you?" Ukitake asked, smiling at Ichigo. Rukia stopped next to her captain, avoiding looking at Ichigo. It was really eating at his sides…

"I'm doing good. Actually—" Ichigo paused, making an effort to stare down at Rukia to get her attention, but not in a way for Ukitake to think that something was wrong between the two. His plan worked, and Rukia finally looked up at him.

"I was wondering if I could steal Rukia for a minute." Ichigo finished. Ukitake smiled again.

"I was just telling Kuchiki-san to go on and take her lunch break, so go right ahead." Ukitake replied. The older captain left following, waving at Rukia and Ichigo as he walked out.

They were the only two left.

"What do you need?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at her accusingly.

"What I need is for you to tell me what the hell is bothering you. I don't know what you're trying to hide from me, but I can see through you Rukia, so go on and spit it out." Ichigo shot back. He knew he probably sounded a little more upset than he really was, but he hated seeing anything bothering her, especially when he had no idea of what.

"Ichigo, nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me Rukia." Ichigo said, moving a little closer to her.

"I promise," She paused. "There is nothing wrong."

Ichigo looked at her for a moment longer, trying to decide on whether or not to keep pushing her. He didn't want to piss her off though, which had a tendency to happen if he pushed too hard. Though it didn't sit well with him, he decided to let Rukia off the hook. She would tell him if something was wrong, and maybe it was nothing, though he doubted it.

* * *

Rukia was mentally freaking out. 

She missed her period, and Rukia _never_ missed a period.

It wasn't like it wasn't impossible for her to be what she suspected, because Ichigo and Rukia had intercourse on a regular basis, sometimes without the use of protection, but thinking about the possibility of her being…

It just wasn't possible.

But she hadn't confirmed anything yet. Rukia had been a little on the edge lately, and Ichigo had been hounding her about it, but she didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't even sure if she was—she couldn't say the word.

_Pregnant._

Rukia hadn't even told anyone yet, simply because of the risk of a rumor getting out. A child being born in Soul Society was not a common thing, especially from extremely young parents, and if a rumor was to get out, and Rukia turned out to not be…pregnant, and just for some ridiculously out of the question reason missed her period, she didn't want to think about what would happen.

She would never admit it to others, but Rukia hated gossip, and dealing with petty things like rumors. Rukia and Ichigo both had to deal with a lot when he first joined Soul Society, and became captain. People whispered about how angry her brother was that Ichigo hadn't asked him before hand about Ichigo asking Rukia to marry him (which was pretty much true) but still, it bothered her. Ichigo didn't seem to care, though she figured he wouldn't, but it did bother Rukia, whether the rumors were true or not.

Rukia took a deep breath as she sat on the couch at her and Ichigo's estate. He had to stay late at his division, so Rukia was able to think and clear her mind.

"I'll go to Unohana-taichou tomorrow." Rukia said quietly to herself. Surely Unohana would be able to help out, or at least give Rukia some advice and kept it confidential. Rukia had come to really like Unohana, though it naturally came after the woman healed Rukia countless of times.

She hated acting the way she did around Ichigo, but she knew the possibility of being pregnant was something to worry about. Rukia didn't know a lot about being pregnant, but she knew that nausea and fatigue came on early, which Rukia didn't feel very much of. So maybe…she wasn't.

It didn't help settle anything in her stomach, and Rukia nearly jumped when Ichigo walked into the living room where Rukia sat. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't sensed his reiatsu! Should she tell him? Would it make it easier on the stress if she told him of what she speculated?

"Oi Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, sitting on the couch next to her. She sat up to give him some more room, and leaned her head on the opposite end.

"Nothing, just thinking." She replied. Ichigo eyed her suspiciously for a second, but dropped his gaze, relaxing into the couch. Rukia mentally shook her head as she stared at Ichigo. Getting advice would probably be the best solution first, and so, Rukia tried her hardest to cast away her current problem, and enjoy Ichigo being next to her.

Rukia moved from the side she was on to the other, resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder. He took her hand in his, rubbing his fingers gently along her skin. Rukia smiled, closing her eyes.

She was feeling…sleepy.

Her eyes shot open following, and she cursed herself for suddenly flinching. Ichigo of course noticed.

"You alright?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied. Rukia refused to believe that she was feeling any kind of fatigue. It was just…her mind playing tricks on her. It had to be. She was thinking about it too much.

"How was the division?" Rukia asked, trying to keep her mind free. Ichigo sighed.

"There's been way too much paperwork lately. Honestly, I just got back from a mission a week ago, and it sucks when right after I get healed from my injuries, I have to go to more pointless work."

"Well with that attitude, it would suck." Rukia replied, grinning next to Ichigo. She couldn't see his expression, but she was sure he rolled his eyes.

"Well ya know, it does also have to do with you, and the fact that it feels like I haven't seen you in who knows how long." Ichigo shot back. Rukia chuckled next to him.

"You're seeing me right now aren't you?" Rukia asked, sitting up so that she could see Ichigo. He frowned.

"You know what I mean." He mumbled, his eyes on Rukia's. Rukia smiled back.

"Well then, let's spend some time together right now." Rukia said, rising from the couch. Ichigo made no motion of moving.

"C'mon, get up." She demanded, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling. He didn't budge at first, so Rukia tried pulling his arm harder. The second she stopped pulling, Ichigo pulled his arm Rukia was holding onto, causing Rukia to basically fly towards him. He caught her though with his arms, and didn't let go.

"Why can't we just sit and relax on the couch, I'm tired." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia was standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and moved onto Ichigo lap, placing her head on his left shoulder. Hearing Ichigo complain about being tired made Rukia feel slightly better.

But only slightly.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at a clock that Rukia couldn't see.

"Almost eighty thirty." He replied. Rukia lifted her head.

"You were at the division _that _long?" She asked in disbelief. Ichigo just stared at her blankly.

"Why do you think I was complaining about all the paperwork earlier. What time did you think it was?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed.

"Not _that_ late." She grumbled, feeling aggravation suddenly. When did time pass by so quickly? Rukia was about to move her head back to Ichigo's shoulder when his hand caught her chin. Knowing well what he wanted, she kept her body up.

"Well I'm sorry. I don't like it, I promise." Ichigo said.

"I'm sure you don't." Rukia replied playfully as her lips nearly touched Ichigo's. He smiled, his hand rubbing up against her back gently. She closed her eyes for a brief second, and kept them closed when she felt Ichigo's hot breath against hers.

Ichigo's lips touched Rukia's softly following. Her worries floated away, as her mind was consumed by Ichigo, and Ichigo only. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting up a little more to get better access of his mouth. Ichigo pulled her tighter to him, his kissing becoming deeper by the second. Soon enough, his tongue entered into her mouth, searching for hers. He found it rather quickly, and let his tongue explore hers as he wished. Rukia could feel the heat creeping up, but didn't feel like stopping. Ichigo's mouth ripped away from hers and moved to her jaw, his lips caressing her skin, and settling on her neck. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped, and she lifted her a little bit, trying to give Ichigo as much access as he wanted.

Rukia jumped in Ichigo's lap when there was a sudden knock on the door. Neither of them moved for a second, hoping the knock had just been imaginary. Ichigo sighed when the door did knock again, and he hugged Rukia to his body for a brief second before she moved off of him. She sat back on the couch and let Ichigo answer the door. If people did come to their house at night, it was usually for Ichigo.

"Ah Renji, come in." Rukia heard Ichigo say. She sighed. Renji was Rukia's best friend, a brother to her, but she just didn't feel like seeing him at the moment, especially since he'd interrupted their "time together".

Ichigo and Renji emerged in the living room. "Oh Hey Rukia." Renji said, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Ichigo sat on the couch next to Rukia.

"So what's goin on?" Ichigo asked. Rukia turned her full attention to Renji.

"It looks like there have been a lot of hollows in the human world lately, well, more than usual, and I was asked to come tell you two. All captains and vice captains are to be on alert, because the hollows have been rather strong." Renji stated.

"Do they know why there are so many hollows showing up?" Rukia asked.

"Does Yamamoto ever have any idea of why hollows sometimes randomly appear more than usual?" Renji asked sarcastically. Ichigo frowned.

"Ok, well thanks for telling us, though I don't see why they didn't send people from our squad." Ichigo mumbled. Renji stood from his chair.

"Yah well since it's all the captains and vice captains, it's just kind of been in a random and unorganized way. Don't worry about telling any of the other captains or vice captains, because it should be taken care of." Renji said.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded, standing up next to Renji.

"So just be on alert until the hollows calm down a bit?" Ichigo asked. Renji nodded, closing his eyes for a second with an aggravated expression.

"I guess Yamamoto thinks the captains and vice captains have all the time in the world to go and kill the hollows." Renji grumbled as he followed Ichigo to the door.

"I guess he doesn't feel like sending any lower recruits to go and destroy the hollows, but I don't mind too much. I think I'd rather kill hollows than do paper work." Ichigo replied with a smirk. Rukia crossed her arms and shook her head. Of course Ichigo would think something like that. She sometimes wondered if he and Zaraki Kenpachi were related. They both liked fighting so much…

Renji chuckled, stepping outside the door. "Well you two take care. Hopefully we won't be bothered too much by the hollow attacks." Renji said. Rukia and Ichigo waved at him, and closed the door.

"You think that after defeating Aizen the hollow attacks would slow down, but nope, they still keep comin." Ichigo mumbled, scratching his head. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"The existence of hollows will probably never die down, and so, we will continue to fight against them." Rukia replied. The slight tired feeling from before hit Rukia, and though it made the cursed nervous and uneasy feeling come back, she decided that perhaps going to bed early would help calm her down. Ichigo had helped sooth her mind from earlier, and even hearing the news from Renji helped, but the second Rukia got focused back on her own life, the stressed feeling came back.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smiled weakly at him, walked the few steps that created a distance, and rested her head on her chest, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's strong waist.

She smiled when Ichigo's arms circled around her back, and the two stayed like that for who knows how long. Rukia felt safe when he held her in such a way. She breathed in his scent, tightening her arms around him slightly.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Hmm?" She replied, not moving her head from its position. Ichigo paused for a long time.

"If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me." Ichigo said. Rukia lifted her head to look at her husband. His eyes held worry.

"I know I can, and I'm fine." Rukia replied. Ichigo didn't look satisfied with her answer, but didn't press the subject further. She knew that technically she was lying, but once she figured out for certain if she was—or was not—pregnant, Rukia would tell him.

He kissed her softly following, and Rukia was glad it wasn't the deep kiss he had given her before. Ichigo must have sensed that Rukia was no longer in the mood for any foreplay.

"I'm tired, so I think I'll go to bed." Rukia said, pulling out of Ichigo's warm grasp. He caught her hand before she completely pulled away.

"Alright, I'll be up in a little while." He replied, and brought his lips down onto hers one last time. Every time Ichigo kissed her, even if it was a light peck, Rukia felt butterflies. She never knew she could feel so happy.

* * *

"Izuru-san, do you know where I put that file from the other day?" Ichigo asked, standing up from his ridiculously messy desk. Izuru looked up nervously. 

"Um, which one?" Izuru asked. Ichigo scratched his head.

"You know, the one in the vanilla envelope, with Yamamoto's signature on it." Ichigo replied. Izuru looked around.

"Well Kurosaki-taichou, there are a lot of vanilla envelopes with Yamamoto's signature on them, but um…I could try." Izuru replied. Ichigo sighed.

"Good point. Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will show up sooner or later." Ichigo finished. He hoped the envelope would show up. Ichigo wasn't even sure what the envelope full of stuff was needed for, hopefully nothing too important.

Izuru yawned as he stacked a pile of folders. Ichigo, feeling tired suddenly himself, glanced at his watch.

"It's already six o'clock at night, how the hell did the time go by so fast?" Ichigo asked. Izuru looked up once again from the folders.

"Yes, sometimes we get so busy with work that it does that. It's nice actually." Izuru replied, smiling a little bit. Ichigo didn't know how Izuru felt about him. Izuru had been in Soul Society for…who knows how long, and then Ichigo, who had barely lived any of his human life, joined Soul Society, and became a captain right off the bat. Ichigo tried not to be too demanding to the guy since technically, Izuru had a sort of "seniority" over him.

Ichigo, figuring if he wanted to get home to Rukia as quickly as he could, pulled out some other sheets, stretched out his aching hand, and began signing over and over again. Rukia had acted almost normal the day before when he had returned home, but then she had gone to bed awfully early. Maybe she was just really tired, but it didn't stop Ichigo from wondering what was going through her mind. Why did it even bother him so much? If Rukia said it was nothing, then it was probably him just being over protective as he finally admitted to being.

Almost instantaneously following, a subordinate Ichigo did not recognize ran into the room.

"Kurosaki-taichou, Izuru-fukutaichou, urgent call from Yamamoto-taichou! There has been a hollow encounter, and he has requested that you two leave immediately!" The man said forcefully, his face full of seriousness. Ichigo rose to his feet, along with Izuru.

"Alright then, let's go Izuru-san." Ichigo commanded. Izuru nodded and the two rushed out the division, heading towards the entrance to the human world.

Joining them were the captains and vice captains of the sixth division, the fifth division, the tenth division, and lastly, the thirteenth division.

"I thought that all captains and vice captains were to come if hollows attacked." Ichigo mumbled to Renji while the gates opened. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess not. There must not be that many hollows."

Ichigo smiled at Rukia, who looked ten times as uneasy as she had before. He was desperate to talk to her, to console her, but the minute he began taking a step towards her, the gates were fully opened, and everyone began ascending to the human world.

It was down right crazy the amount of hollows flew in the sky, looking for hungry meat. Ichigo's eyes nearly widened at the sight. "No wonder Yamamoto asked the captains and vice captains to come." He mumbled to himself. The hollows, sensing everyone's reiatsu, flew towards them, the hunger deep in their eyes. The fighting quickly began.

It wasn't hard to destroy the hollows, it was just…aggravating. When ten of the hollows would die, another ten would almost instantly replace them. Ichigo saw Hitsugaya and Byakuya released their shikai, killing the hollows with more ease. Rukia's shikai had been released since the beginning. He continued on his killing spree, spotting Matsumoto, Renji, and even his own vice captain in the process. Everyone was doing fine.

Until Ichigo noticed something.

The hollows Ichigo were fighting suddenly began looking…side-tracked about something, looking around wildly. Ichigo didn't spare them any mercy as he swung his blade at their heads, but just as more came, they had the same strange look, as if searching for something. Every hollow around him turned to one direction, and finally, Ichigo followed their eyes.

Rukia was the only Shinigami in the direction he looked towards, and Ichigo realized the hollows were all staring at her.

Something inside of him told him it wasn't right. Something made him feel fear as hollows began flocking towards Rukia at a fast speed. He looked around him, and even hollows that had been fighting the other Shinigami sped towards Rukia. He saw a look of surprise in her eyes before she began fighting again.

Ichigo took off towards her as the fear began to grow and grow. He knew she could handle hollows, but why were they all going to her? She wouldn't be able to handle so many. To his luck, everyone else moved towards her also, and began fighting once again. Ichigo moved right next to Rukia.

"Are you alright?" He asked, even in the midst of battle. Rukia kept her eyes forward, and slashed a hollow that had tried to take her down.

"I'm fine." She replied. Something in her voice gave him the feeling that she was_not _fine.

Byakuya moved next to them using flash-step a second later.

"Kurosaki, take Rukia back." He demanded. His voice held anger for some reason.

Ichigo shot an attack, killing a whole load of hollows. "I don't understand—"

"Now." He demanded, and threw Ichigo a look that could kill. Ichigo slowly nodded, and pulled Rukia to the side. Rukia looked confused, but did not struggle against Ichigo once she saw Byakuya's furious face. She herself looked surprised, but moved away with Ichigo.

He quickly opened the gate to Soul Society, still confused at why he was moving her away. Something in his gut told him to listen though, especially since the hollows had moved towards her at a quick pace. Rukia stepped into the portal silently.

The moment they stepped into the gates of Soul Society, the questioning began.

"Rukia, what's goin on?" He asked, staring at her with hardness. For once, he couldn't read her expression.

"Ichigo, I wanted to tell you earlier, but you were so busy." She began.

"Tell me what?" He asked, keeping his stare on her. Rukia averted her eyes the other way.

"Look, I missed my period this month, and so, I went to see Unohana-taichou today." Rukia paused again. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

"Ichigo, I'm pregnant." She finally said.

* * *

After finding out the news from Unohana, who could only tell that Rukia was pregnant because of Rukia's off-balance reiatsu, Rukia had decided to wait until Ichigo got home that day from work to tell him the news.

But then the stupid hollows came, and she was forced to go to the human world. The only person that had known was Unohana, so she went ahead and left, figuring she could tell Ichigo afterwards.

Rukia hadn't planned on blurting it out to Ichigo after such an attack, but she never really knew how to word it to him. And therefore, Ichigo stared at her blankly.

"You're…you're…"

"Yes Ichigo, I'm about two weeks, and Unohana barely caught it. I didn't think it would be such a problem to go to the human world, but when a woman becomes pregnant in Soul Society, her reiatsu sky-rockets at the most unexpected of times because of the child, and during the hollow attack, I had my first bounce of reiatsu. That was why the hollows were fleeing towards me."

"But Rukia…you're, you're pregnant." Ichigo repeated. His body was extremely tense.

"That was why I was acting uneasy to you, because I didn't know for sure, and I didn't want to say anything until I knew one hundred percent."

Ichigo stared at her blankly for a moment longer, but finally let a smile come. He moved towards Rukia and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, ignoring the fact that they were in public.

"I really wasn't expecting you to say something like this." He whispered to her. Rukia knew he was probably in shock.

"Nii-sama figured it out, which was why he told you to take me back to Soul Society." Rukia said. Ichigo tensed against her again. She remembered seeing Byakuya's angry face, so he must have known.

"That…is not good." Ichigo replied.

—

**A/N:** So um… what did ya think? Was it…cute at least? I don't give a hoot if people find this cliché, but you know, I don't think I've seen any stories where Ichigo and Rukia are married, and simply go through the joys of having a child. I mean most Rukia getting pregnant stories involve her not being married to Ichigo, and Soul Society wanting to kill them. No offense to those stories, because they are great stories, I just wanted to try something different as I already said. I'm thinking about ten chapters for this story, like one chapter for each month of her pregnancy, and then an epilogue. So this was like…month one.

Well review! Tell me what you think, and give me any ideas you think would be cute or fun!!


	2. The Madness Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you liked the first one, and hopefully you guys will like this one as well. And yah, I know I'm crazy for already starting another story, but this one is much shorter (chapter wise) than my previous ones, so hopefully you will enjoy it!! So I guess I was wrong about there not being any married IchiRuki stories (with them having a kid), so I'm sorry! I guess what I originally meant was "married in Soul Society and have a kid", and then again, there are a crap load of bleach stories, and probably over half of them are IchiRuki…so yah. I hope I didn't for some reason offend anyone…because I didn't mean to.

**Unprepared Battles**

**II The Madness Begins**

* * *

So…Rukia was pregnant. 

Big deal.

Not.

It had been about three weeks since Rukia told Ichigo the unexpected news, and honestly, he was still having trouble believing it. Yes, of course he wanted to have children with Rukia. He was married to her. He wanted to spend the rest of his eternal life with her, but that scared him even more.

Eternity was well…a long time, and after not being married an entire year, Rukia was already pregnant. How many children would Ichigo and Rukia be having exactly? One hundred?

Ichigo sighed as he sat at his desk. Getting work done was pretty much pointless, but he tried to at least look like he was trying to get something accomplished.

What did a pregnant woman act like anyhow? No, better yet, how would Rukia, as a pregnant woman, act? Yes, Ichigo remembered taking a health class, where his teacher awkwardly talked about pregnancies. He knew the general parts, like women getting nauseous and tired, and cranky, and emotional, but was it the same in Soul Society?

No it wasn't, it was ten times worse, or so Ichigo thought.

Ichigo leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment. He had been up with Rukia since that morning. She threw up…a lot, but apparently that was normal. Ichigo still felt bad for Rukia. He didn't like seeing her all…pale and miserable. It didn't suit her at all.

He snapped his head back up when his vice captain walked in. "Um, this stack was just delivered from Yamamoto-taichou; he needs them done as soon as possible." Izuru said, setting the stack nicely on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo sighed again, and leaned forward to take the pile.

"Are you alright Kurosaki-taichou? You look very tired." Izuru said with a tone of worry. Ichigo smirked.

"Nah I'm fine, I just didn't sleep too well last night." Ichigo replied, which was very true. Rukia had demanded to Ichigo that they only tell people who absolutely needed to know at the moment. They would have to tell everyone at some point, because hiding it would kind of be difficult when Rukia's stomach would be...probably gigantic. Thinking about Rukia having a huge watermelon stomach was very hard for Ichigo to picture. They did want to tell people, but when they knew they were ready. Ichigo thought that surely some of the other captains or vice captains would have caught onto Rukia's pregnancy like Byakuya did when all the hollows attacked all those weeks ago, but he was wrong, unless they were just not saying anything. He doubted it though, and then again, Byakuya was a pretty smart guy, who was, like Ichigo, overly protective of Rukia.

To their luck, there had only been several other outbreaks of hollows in the past three weeks, and the thirteenth division was luckily not included in any of the journeys to the human world.

It was still too soon to be bragging and raving that Ichigo would be a father anyways. He literally shuddered, and at the moment thought of his own father.

Kurosaki Isshin would be thrilled to have a new grandchild.

Ichigo suddenly wondered how his family was doing in the human world. They hadn't been all that surprised when he told them the news that he would be forever leaving them to live in another world, but of course, that came with being a Kurosaki. Surprises were overrated for them anyways. Yuzu did get a little teary eyed, but she claimed it to be more of Ichigo's strong love for Rukia. It had embarrassed him, but she was right. Karin was just…Karin, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't get killed." Were her final words as she threw Ichigo a smile. Isshin had been a grinning idiot as always, proud that his son would be a captain to the Gotei 13. Ishida, Chad, and Inoue were there as well. Inoue cried, saying that she would miss him. Chad gave him a smile, mumbling a quick goodbye, and Ishida simply shoved his glasses up his nose, muttering almost the exact lines as Karin had.

Ichigo must have been bored to be thinking about not only Rukia, and her current state, but of the past. He could go and visit his family almost anytime he wanted, minus all the work of being a captain, and helping Rukia out since she was pregnant. His family deserved to know about Rukia's pregnancy anyways, so maybe they could plan a trip some time in the future to go see them. Ichigo wondered how Rukia was doing at work, since she was beginning to feel more and more tired.

That's where the "pregnancies are different in Soul Society" part came in. On that first day that Ichigo and Rukia found out she was pregnant, her reiatsu shot up like a tidal wave, which was why all the hollows leapt towards her. They were after all, attracted to lots of spiritual energy. When Rukia went back to Unohana, with Ichigo, Unohana explained that creating a child in Soul Society would take up a lot of reiatsu. Rukia would be using much of hers, minus the small amount that the baby would already had, therefore she would be exhausted often.

If Ichigo hadn't been fighting with Soul Society for the past nine years, he wouldn't have understood a word of what Unohana told him.

Finally, after getting aggravated with thinking so much, Ichigo settled with signing a few sheets of paperwork.

* * *

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou." Someone said. It was only a faint whisper. 

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou." The voice repeated, a little louder than before.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" Rukia dragged an eye open, but still…didn't quite budge.

"KUROSAKI-FUKUTAICHOU!" Kiyone finally screamed. Rukia bolted upright, eyes wide in full surprise. She looked at her surrounds, and finally spotted Kiyone in front of her. Rukia sighed, realizing what happened…again.

"Sorry Kiyone-san." Rukia mumbled, rubbing her eyes in the process. It had been the third time that week that Rukia fell asleep on the job, and having to be woken up by a subordinate lower than her did not make her feel any better, though Kiyone (and Sentarou who was for once no where to be seen) should have both been placed as vice captain instead of Rukia for all the years there wasn't a vice captain.

"Don't worry about it Kurosaki-fukutaichou, though I have to admit you have fallen asleep a lot this week." Kiyone mumbled. Rukia nodded her head, feeling a bit of shame.

"Did you need something?" Rukia asked, realizing Kiyone was still standing there. Kiyone nodded.

"Oh right! Yes, Ukitake-taichou needed a file from over here. I don't know what it's called, but if you let me look I'll know which one it is." Kiyone replied. Rukia shrugged her shoulders and scooted over so Kiyone could search for whatever Ukitake needed.

"Where is Sentarou?" Rukia asked, suddenly realizing she wasn't getting a splitting headache from hearing the two arguing. Kiyone sighed.

"He's really sick at the moment." Kiyone replied, looking almost sad. It was extremely odd seeing Kiyone without Sentarou when Rukia thought about it, but didn't think about it too deeply.

"Well hopefully he'll get better soon." Rukia replied, giving Kiyone a weak smile. The girl grinned back, and finally found what she was looking for.

"Good thing you keep everything organized Kurosaki-fukutaichou." Kiyone beamed, keeping the file close.

"It's nothing really." Rukia replied. "And you know you can at least call me Kurosaki-san, or Rukia-san." Rukia finished. Kiyone smiled.

"Ok, how about Kurosaki-san, so I can at least rub it in your face that you're married." Kiyone teased. Rukia had known the girl for a long time, and it was nice to hear the girl in a calmly manner, instead of shouting and arguing, which was usually about 99 percent of the time.

Rukia smiled. "Well I better get back to work now." Rukia said, pulling out a stack of paper from her drawer and stacking it nicely. Kiyone grinned, adjusting the paper in her hands.

"Yes, and try not to fall asleep." Kiyone stated. She waved goodbye to Rukia one last time, and left the small room. Rukia was then left all alone, and began her work quickly so that she could catch up. How long had she fallen asleep for anyways?

Unohana was right, the baby was taking up a lot of Rukia's energy already, and it was supposed to get worse. It also didn't help when Rukia would stay up an hour or two every morning because of the nausea. Rukia never slacked off at work, so it was an odd feeling to wake up, and have nothing accomplished. In a few months, or whenever Ichigo and Rukia decided to start telling people, she could later explain to people like Kiyone and even her captain (though hopefully he wouldn't notice her naps) that she was pregnant. It still felt unnatural to say, even if technically it was her second month of the pregnancy. Unohana said that her baby was doing well and growing at a good rate so far, but it still had Rukia nervous. They had a little more than seven months ahead of them, because it was only the early stage of month two for Rukia's pregnancy.

To her luck, Rukia did not fall asleep again, despite the waves of fatigue that swept over her. She finished her work by six o'clock, said her goodbyes to her captain and Kiyone, who looked even lonelier than before, and made her way home. Rukia walked slowly so she could save some energy to talk to Ichigo. The past few weeks had been rather blurry. She went to work, came home, took a huge nap, stayed up for an hour with Ichigo, went to bed, woke up five out of seven days because of morning sickness, and repeated the process all over again, except for Saturdays, where she slept all day.

Just walking to her house literally took energy away, but she wasn't always so tired. Just ever few days during the week, her energy would drop, and her breathing would be extremely deep all day, begging her to close her eyes and rest, but she couldn't. Rukia was a vice captain, and very busy one at that since her captain was often ill.

She finally stopped to take a small break, just to be safe. Rukia was still trying to adjust to everything, and she wanted to make sure she it right. It might have been a little early, well really early actually, for Rukia and Ichigo to be having a child, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change what fate had obviously bestowed upon them. Eating healthy and doing what was best for their child was important, even if Rukia still felt uneasy about everything. She tried when she could, to be responsible, no matter what sort of problem she had. Thinking of responsibility made her think about Ichigo, and how he recklessly proposed to Rukia a little before a year ago.

She had been almost angry at him when he asked her, not because she didn't want to, but because she did. How could they? And Ichigo hadn't asked her brother, who would surely never allow them considering the whole "you live in different worlds" problem, not even counting that Byakuya didn't fancy Ichigo all too much.

"_I don't care Rukia, I can't let go of you, so will you?"_

"_You don't think through anything do you Ichigo? You don't just stroll up to me, propose to me, and think that everything will be fine and dandy." _

She remembered the words they'd spoken to one another, and how Rukia desperately wished she could have married Ichigo at that moment. She loved him, and she wanted to be him with. It still shocked her that Yamamoto asked Ichigo to be a captain of the Gotei 13 almost immediately following. Rukia had been miffed that Ichigo would not be living out his human life, but he made the decision, and accepted the offer. They didn't marry until a few months after he was settled in as captain.

Rukia eyes widened abruptly, and she looked at her surroundings. She sensed and knew all too well the reiatsu that was heading towards what appeared to be her.

Her thoughts were true when Kuchiki Byakuya appeared in front of her with a blink of an eye. Rukia did not move from her spot.

"Nii-sama." Rukia said loudly enough for him to hear. She had only seen him once after the hollow incident, and it was not a good one. Byakuya said nearly nothing to her, and she figured it was because he was still…angry. Rukia knew he figured it out when all the hollows swarmed to Rukia that day, because Byakuya probably sensed her reiatsu, and knew that the only solution would be that she was pregnant. She still wasn't sure if he was mad at her for carelessly going out and fighting the hollows, or if he was simply aggravated that she was already knocked up by her reckless husband.

Byakuya took a few steps towards her, and stopped about three feet away. His stare was a little colder than Rukia liked, but she stood up a little straighter.

"How are you?" He asked with a dull tone. Rukia kept her stare back at him, though it was a little uneasy.

"I'm fine Nii-sama." She replied. Just as Byakuya didn't say very much, Rukia learned that he didn't like to hear very much either. He liked short answers just as he himself gave them. A breeze blew by following, and Byakuya didn't say anything until the wind stopped.

"I want you and Kurosaki to come to my house tomorrow night at seven. If you can for some reason not make it, please tell me in advance. Please be careful." He said, before disappearing again. Rukia gaped for a moment at the spot he stood at, still sensing his strong reiatsu. When she snapped back into reality, she repeated the words in her head.

What exactly would he say to them? Was he angry after all that Rukia was already pregnant? Even after being his sister for so long, she still could not read him, well not very well at least. There were occasions and events that obviously aggravated him, or angered him, but Byakuya used some sort of defense mechanism when he spoke to her it seemed, which only gave her a bad vibe.

She continued on her walk home, hoping for once that Ichigo would be there. Seeing him always made her feel better, especially after a visit from her sometimes very awkward brother. Taking a step to their home, she did not sense Ichigo's reiatsu. Rukia sighed in annoyance, and stepped inside their house.

The maid that came over once a week from Byakuya's home (because Byakuya wouldn't see to anything less) was in their kitchen, brewing up something that smelled wonderful. Rukia smiled, wondering what the wonderful aroma was.

"Oh hello Rukia-san." The older woman said, smiling as she pulled something out of the oven.

"What are you making Rinna-san? It smells wonderful." Rukia added as she took a seat at one of the stools next to the counter. The older woman, Rinna, grinned, setting the tray of food on the counter carefully.

"Just some pastries. I figured you would like some." She replied. Rukia grinned. She had decided to tell Rinna since the maid would be in their house. Rinna swore to secrecy though until further notice, and Rukia trusted the woman. She had been at the Kuchiki mansion for many years, and had always treated Rukia with kindness.

"Thank you." Rukia replied. Rinna chuckled.

"Oh don't go saying that now; you know I don't mind doing it. How do you feel?" She asked. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Minus wanting to sleep all day and throwing up, just fine." She replied. Rinna chuckled again.

"I've had a child of my own, and it's not easy, but you'll be alright. The morning sickness will eventually die down after a few months, and you'll have time to sleep, since you won't be working at the division for a time."

Rukia tensed. She hadn't thought about her division, and how she wouldn't be able to work. She supposed the maid was right though. Rukia didn't want to miss any work, but she probably wouldn't have any energy at all during the end of her pregnancy. She remembered a few years back when one of the Shinigami in her division was pregnant, and took off for several months. Rukia hoped she wouldn't be gone for that long.

"Well it's going to take a little while for the pastries to cool off, so why don't you go lie down for a bit, you looked tired." The maid asked. Rukia really felt like debating, since she wanted to see Ichigo, but she really was tired.

"Yes, I suppose I'll do that. Can you tell Ichigo to wake me up when he gets home?" Rukia asked. The maid smiled and nodded.

"Of course, now go and get some rest." The maid replied. Rukia grinned weakly and hopped off the stool, walking towards her own room. She was out in a short matter of time, due to her lack of sleep, and the coziness of her bed, though she did wish she had Ichigo's warmth next to her.

* * *

Ichigo had another long night at the division, not because of paperwork, but because of the new and young Shinigami. About every month or so, Ichigo had to observe them sparring against each other, with the assistance of his vice captain. The sparring ended up going later than planned, because Ichigo found it fun, and decided he wanted to step in and demonstrate a little himself, with the help of Renji, who had originally come to give Ichigo some important file. Half of the newbies to the division looked thrilled to fight again, while some looked ready to pee their pants. 

He was glad to finally go home though, and even felt a little guilty for not getting home to Rukia quickly. "She's probably sleeping anyways…" Ichigo mumbled. It was only seven o'clock, but still late.

"Good evening Kurosaki-san." The maid announced, dusting off something in the living room.

"Oh, I forgot you came today, how are you Rinna-san?" Ichigo asked, glancing in around the house in hopes of seeing Rukia. She was no where in sight, and assumed Rukia was sleeping.

The maid must have noticed Ichigo's searching eyes. "Rukia-san is upstairs sleeping. She wanted you to wake her when you arrived home." Rinna said. Ichigo nodded at the lady, and began climbing up the stairs.

"Kurosaki-san?" Rinna asked. Ichigo turned around; looking down from the staircase he stood.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked. Rinna looked extremely serious.

"Take good care of Rukia-san." Rinna replied, her smile returning. Ichigo grinned back.

"I will." He replied, and turned back around and made his way up the stairs. Ichigo would do everything in his power to help Rukia. He would make sure she stayed healthy, and safe. It frightened him to know that hollows had attacked Rukia because she was pregnant, and hoped the attacks would end soon. The only reason Ichigo and Rukia hadn't said anything to Ukitake was because she hadn't been summoned again to go to the human world. Perhaps Byakuya said something…

Ichigo cringed. He still hadn't said much to Byakuya, and quite frankly, he didn't ever want to. Ichigo saw the furious look on Byakuya's face when he brought Rukia back to the human world three weeks ago.

"_Nii-sama figured it out, which was why he told you to take me back to Soul Society."_

He remembered those words clearly. It was enough of a shock to learn that Rukia was pregnant, but another to know that…without even saying anything to him, Kuchiki Byakuya already knew.

Ichigo finally reached the door to their bedroom, and opened it slowly. Rukia was sleeping on their cozy futon, a bit of tension wretched on her soft face. He sank down next to her, rubbing a hand over her back.

"Rukia," He whispered into her ear. She groaned softly, turning her head.

"Wake up Rukia." Ichigo repeated. Rukia moved her head again, and slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Her lips curved into a smile when her eyes landed on his. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have a good nap?" He asked, bending down to kiss her cheek. Rukia's smile did not drop.

"I guess. What time is it?" She asked, her voice full of tiredness.

"Seven." He replied. Rukia sat up slowly, looking around the room. She looked extremely tired, and Ichigo was tempted to let her sleep more. Rukia was probably completely exhausted.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia shook her head, leaning her head against Ichigo's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sick of sleeping, besides, I wanted to actually talk to you for once." Rukia replied. Ichigo chuckled, slowly bringing his arm down to her waist. Rukia finally moved and positioned herself into Ichigo's lap, resting her head on his chest. He could hear her deep breathing from where he was.

"I think you need to sleep though." He replied. Rukia shook her head once again.

"Just for a little while at least, and then I'll go to sleep. You're probably tired too. It's probably hard to sleep when I'm throwing up." Rukia said bitterly. Ichigo rubbed a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry about it, besides, we're both going to suffer." He replied. Rukia poked his chest.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Because fool, I don't want to hear any of that. If you're going to be negative like that, then we really will suffer." Rukia replied. Ichigo sighed.

"I can't say anything to you without getting beat up." Ichigo mumbled, moving his head down to Rukia's. She had the faintest of a grin on her light lips that Ichigo was already getting desperate to claim.

"You know me well Kurosaki Ichigo." She replied. He touched her lips with his barely, just to aggravate her.

"Yes, I do think I know you well Kurosaki Rukia." Ichigo whispered to her softly. Her eyes for some reason lighted up, despite the dark haze of pleasure etched upon her face. Rukia was the one to close the small and aggravating gap that was called a space. She didn't hold back either, and immediately went in deep. Ichigo, not minding at all, pulled her tighter against him, allowing his mouth to be even closer to hers. Rukia cupped his face with her hand, holding onto it for dear life. His left hand caressed Rukia's waist slowly, until he began letting it travel to her thigh. When Rukia moaned lightly, he cradled her down onto the bed, bringing his body above hers.

In the past three weeks, Rukia and Ichigo had not had sex once. He knew it was for obvious reasons, like the stress they were going through, and Rukia, and sometimes himself, being so tired. So he was thrilled that Rukia was not only giving into what he wanted, but being the one to reach out. The kissing grew excessively, and Ichigo's lips wandered over parts of her neck, and even to her revealed collar bone. Rukia rubbed her hands through his hair, soothing Ichigo in one of the greatest of ways. He began fiddling with the top of her kimono, and pulled it down so that he had more access to skin.

His world began to heat up, and soon, Rukia was the only thing on his mind. The touching grew, the motions became a blur, and the sounds only two lovers made filled the bedroom. Rukia moaned over and over again, whispering out Ichigo's name. He called back hers as well, not knowing what else to say, for there was nothing else to say.

Coming back to the real world was extremely difficult, and tiring. Ichigo fell to the side of Rukia, panting for oxygen. Rukia was doing the same, and turned to him.

"You know what's good about right now?" She asked breathlessly, leaning on one shoulder. Ichigo took her free hand in his.

"What?" He asked, seeing the playfulness on her face.

"I can't get pregnant, since I'm already pregnant." Rukia replied, a grin set firmly on her face. Ichigo smirked.

"It must have taken a lot for you to come up with that one." He shot back sarcastically, his smirk turning into a full smile. Rukia released the hold he had on her hand and smacked his arm, earning a frown from Ichigo.

"You shouldn't say such mean things after sex, or you might not get as much next time." Rukia replied. Ichigo heard her threat, even if she was grinning as she said the words.

"Oh, and by the way, Nii-sama wants to speak with us at his mansion tomorrow night at seven." Rukia said. Any good thoughts Ichigo had soon vanished.

"How wonderful." He replied sharply.

Seeing Kuchiki Byakuya never meant something good.

* * *

"Kurosaki, Rukia, I've brought you here to discuss something important." Kuchiki Byakuya stated, taking a small sip of his tea. Ichigo and Rukia only stared at him, too afraid to take a sip of their own, though Rukia didn't have any. Caffeine was not good for the baby after all. 

"Yes Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. She knew Ichigo was nervous, as was she, but Rukia knew she would have to be the one to speak. Ichigo was sometimes bad at communicating, especially with Rukia's older brother.

"Tell me Rukia, how far along are you?" Byakuya asked, his eyes hard on Rukia's. She knew he wasn't angry, but she he wasn't at all thrilled either.

"A little over five weeks." Rukia replied, trying to have an icy Kuchiki expression, much like her brother was great at. Byakuya closed his eyes as he set his tea cup back down.

"Are you both ready and prepared for a child?" Byakuya asked, opening his eyes once again. Rukia didn't know how to answer him without sounding shameful. It wasn't like they'd broken any law or anything, because they were married, but it was still soon for them to having children. Ichigo was still getting used to his title as captain, and Rukia was getting used to being married, even if she had known Ichigo for a long time.

"No, not yet." Ichigo said. Rukia turned her head sharply to him. She shouldn't have been so surprised to hear him speak his mind.

Byakuya averted his eyes to Ichigo. "What do you mean exactly?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo didn't look afraid as he spoke.

"I know it's soon for Rukia and me to be having a baby, but I think we'll be fine. We've gone through a lot in our lives together, so I know we'll be good parents. I say not yet, because it's still early on. As Rukia gets closer to having the baby, I think it's gonna sink in more and more." Ichigo finished, determination in his eyes. Byakuya paused for a long time before speaking.

"I understand you have been through much, but having a child is much harder than it seems. You are right, no law of any kind has been broken, but still, as a young married couple, I wish you could have been a little more…careful with certain activities."

It was quite possibly the most awkward statement Byakuya had said.

Ever.

"Well Nii-sama, we are prepared to take full responsibility for the child." Rukia cut in before any more tension could rise. Byakuya paused once again, but slowly nodded.

"That is all then. If you have any problems, do come to me for help." Byakuya said in a cold tone, standing up. Ichigo and Rukia stood along with him.

"Thank you Nii-sama, but we should be fine." Rukia finished, turning towards the door.

"And Rukia, one last thing." Byakuya called from behind. Rukia turned her head.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I hope that you make a much wiser choice next time in deciding to go to the human world now that you are carrying a child, when reiatsu is very unstable." Byakuya stated.

Rukia nodded. "And Kurosaki." Byakuya called once again.

Ichigo turned to look at him. "You know what I'm going to say, so I won't even bother with it." Byakuya said. Ichigo nodded in agreement with Byakuya for once, and turned to leave.

Once they were outside the mansion, Rukia took Ichigo's hand. "Well that went a little better than planned, don't you think, though I don't know what Nii-sama was talking about to you at the end." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo smiled.

"It's nothing that concerns you." He replied. Rukia glared at him for a moment, but walked on.

"He's right though Rukia, we do need to be careful." Ichigo said, his eyes looking serious. Rukia looked up at him, and squeezed his hand.

"We'll be fine Ichigo. I know it won't be easy, but I know it will be worth it." Rukia replied.

"I still can't imagine you, the tiniest person on the planet, carrying a baby. I bet your stomach will look bigger than you."

Rukia smacked Ichigo's shoulder with her free arm. "We'll be fine, I know it." Rukia repeated, a little softer than the first time. She looked back up at Ichigo. His face looked…peaceful.

He sighed, turning his head forward. "Yah, I guess your right. We will be ok." He replied, and the two walked home, growing tired by the second. Rukia had thrown up once again that morning, and Ichigo, refusing to sleep until she did, had stayed by her side, and rubbed her back while any remnants of dinner came up.

* * *

**A/N: ** Wow, Ch.2 already! I know this chapter was a bunch of explaining, so hopefully it wasn't boring…I enjoyed writing it though, so hopefully it's all good! I like how this is going, even though I've written nothing after this chapter. Tell me what your thinking ok?? Anyways, I probably won't update as fast as I did Hierarchy (and if anyone is going to ask, I still need to write the epilogue, which will hopefully be up in the next few days). I just happened to write this rather quickly, so I went ahead and posted it! Each chapter is going to be pretty long, since its only ten chapters, so hopefully this chapter wasn't too long! 

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!


	3. Letting It Sink In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Ok guys, chapter 3!! Thanks for the reviews (I got lots!) Sorry for the somewhat longer update, but I suspect updates will be weekly now. Getting back into the swing of things because of the break has been worse than I thought, so I don't get to write as much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**III Letting It Sink In**

Ichigo shot up quickly, looking around his bedroom.

After hearing it again, the disgusting coughing sound that is, and seeing that Rukia was not next to him, Ichigo stood from his spot on his bed.

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered. Rukia was squatted on the ground, leaning against the bathtub for support.

"You can…go back to sleep if you want Ichigo." Rukia mumbled, her eyes hazy, like they were completely out of focus. Ichigo moved towards her slowly, and sunk down next to her.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked. The only response Rukia gave was leaning her head against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered weakly. Ichigo rolled his eyes sleepily, taking one of Rukia's hands.

"You say that every time." Ichigo mumbled back. Rukia chuckled against him, and sat up sharply a second following. Pulling a hand to her mouth, she leaned over to the toilet, coughing badly. Ichigo moved close to her, holding onto some of her hair as she threw up. His free hand rubbed her back lightly.

Rukia was in her third month of the pregnancy, but honestly, it felt like so much longer. It had been a basic repetition of the second month, only worse, because Rukia was sick every morning now instead of just a few, and was really struggling at work. Her stomach was already starting to show, but it hid pretty well underneath her clothes during the day. Instead of leaning back against the bathtub, she let her head rest on the toilet seat.

"Rukia…that's not sanitary." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia made no response to his comment, and he seriously wondered how wretched Rukia was feeling. That was why he stayed up with her, because he didn't like seeing her in pain, or rather, he tried to get through it with her.

So, Ichigo continued to rub her back, figuring that if Rukia wanted to rest on the toilet, then he would let her rest on the toilet, just as long as she took a good shower once her stomach settled.

Several minutes later, Ichigo could hear Rukia's deep breathing, and knew that she was out cold. Lifting her off the toilet, and making a mental note to remind her to take a shower, Ichigo slowly brought his arms around Rukia's waist and legs, and lifted her up, careful not to wake her up. She had the tendency to get easily dizzy, and carrying Rukia might set that dizziness off if she were to awake from her sleep.

Ukitake was finally informed of Rukia's pregnancy, since she missed two days one week due to fatigue. The man was very understanding of course, and told Rukia to take the time she needed off. He even looked happy, which made Ichigo feel happy. Ichigo knew that Rukia looked up to him as a captain, and Ichigo kind of liked the guy himself.

Slowly and cautiously, Ichigo set Rukia down onto the bed, bringing the blanket over her. Rukia didn't make any movement at all, and Ichigo glanced at the alarm clock next to them.

"3 o'clock in the morning, geez." Ichigo grumbled before turning away, and snuggling next to Rukia. Sleep consumed him rather quickly.

It felt like only minutes later that his alarm went off at six o'clock in the morning. Ichigo moved around to search for it, groaning in annoyance. He hit the snooze button. He always hit it the huge button about six or seven times, and lately, Rukia had not been fighting against him.

The only reason Ichigo finally got up was because the sun was coming in their room.

"Ah crap, Rukia, get up." Ichigo said, pushing on Rukia's shoulder lightly. She groaned and turned to the other side, ignoring Ichigo. He knew what would get her to wake up.

"Hey Rukia, I think there's a new Chappy doll on sale." Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia…didn't budge.

"Ok then, I guess we'll be LATE to work." Ichigo muttered. Rukia's eyes shot open.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked, her voice was rough, and kind of scary. It sounded similar to Byakuya's…

"6:30 in the morning, so either way, you're going to be late." Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his head. Rukia stood up from the bed and began changing into her clothes.

"Rukia, you fell asleep on the toilet last night… so I don't know if you should go to work without taking a shower…" Ichigo said as he sat in his bed. Realizing he should probably get up and get ready, he stood up.

"I don't have time to— wait, I fell asleep on the _toilet_?" Rukia asked in a surprised voice, stopping whatever motion of putting her clothes on she was doing.

"Yah, you did, but not for long. You er, got sick, and leaned your head on the toilet seat, and dozed off. When I knew you were out I brought you back to bed." Ichigo explained. He didn't want Rukia thinking he just left her there, on the toilet. That would have been disgusting after all. Rukia stopped putting her clothes on, probably debating.

"I don't have time Ichigo, I'll just have to take one when I get home, besides, it was only my head leaning on it. I missed two days the other week, and being late is almost just as bad. Ukitake-taichou needs me, since he himself gets sick often." Rukia said. Ichigo rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't forget though that he knows you are pregnant. Ukitake-san is a pretty understanding guy, especially to you, so don't push yourself. You get sick just about every night, or morning I mean, so just, be careful." Ichigo finished, staring at Rukia hard.

She smiled lightly at him. "I know, I will be." Rukia replied, and continued to get dressed. Ichigo changed into his clothes too, and Rukia helped him put on his white haori.

"Well, we better be off then. Are you sure you're alright?" Ichigo asked. Rukia leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine Ichigo, now stop worrying so much." Rukia mumbled back. They both headed out the door together. Rukia brought her hand to her nose once they were outside.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Something…reeks." She replied. Ichigo sniffed but didn't smell a thing. Then again, a pregnant woman's sense of smell can sometimes get stronger than usual for some odd reason. Ichigo remembered that from his health class too. Why did he remember things from his health class that happened over just about seven years ago? It made no sense.

They stopped when they reached a fork in the road. "Don't forget that there's a captain's and vice captain's meeting today, in about an hour actually. I think Yamamoto-taichou is going to talk about the recent hollow attacks." Rukia said, staring at the road ahead. Ichigo nodded.

"I won't forget. I guess I'll see you then." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Yah?" He replied. Rukia had a warm smile on her face.

"Thanks for carrying me back to bed and not letting me sleep too long on the toilet." Rukia said. Ichigo smiled back.

"No problem." He replied. They stared at each other for one last time before dashing off. Ichigo really hoped she would be ok. Each day brought on more exhaustion, and Rukia was beginning to…crave things, lots of things, different things. One time she wanted chocolate, simple chocolate, and another night, she wanted ice cream, with gummy bears on top. Ichigo really thought it was strange, but took Unohana's advice.

"_Ichigo, if Rukia has a craving, I suggest you rather help her get it if she cannot, or get it for her, otherwise you'll be dealing with one angry pregnant woman." _

Ichigo had never seen Unohana's face looking so serious, and did as he was told. An angry Rukia was one thing, but a _pregnant_ angry Rukia? No, he couldn't imagine it. With her hormones starting to go off balance, he really hoped that she wouldn't get angry about something. Getting a little aggravated was ok, but not angry, or worse, furious.

Rukia saw Unohana every few weeks to check on the baby, and Unohana told them that Rukia was healthy, and the baby was growing at a good rate, despite Rukia throwing up every night. She even gave Rukia some sort of pills that helped hide the bouncing reiatsu caused from the development of the baby, mainly because of the possibility of a hollow coming. It didn't happen too often, but hollows did come to Soul Society, looking for lots of reiatsu to feed off of. Unohana only laughed light-heartedly when Rukia explained the constant sickness to the woman with Unohana standing right there. It was normal for her to throw up, and be tired, but Ichigo couldn't see how it was possible.

Ichigo finally reached his division, and stopped his thoughts. Sometimes Ichigo wondered if he was the one carrying the baby, simply because he thought about it so much. He made a mental note to never say those words to Rukia, for she was probably going through pains much more than he was, especially since she got sick so much.

"Good morning Kurosaki-taichou." Izuru said from his seat. Ichigo groaned when he saw a mass of paperwork on his desk.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late." Ichigo replied. Izuru shook his head, stacking a bunch of papers.

"Don't worry about it, we all have our days. There isn't a lot of paperwork today for once." Izuru mumbled. Ichigo scratched his head, deciding he might as well sit at his desk.

"How's everyone else doing? I haven't checked on them yet." Ichigo asked. He sounded like a parent checking on all his kids. Ichigo supposed he was like a father to his division in a way, since he watched over what they did.

"Everyone is doing what they should." Izuru replied. For the new fifty five minutes, Ichigo signed paperwork, and put the files in their proper spots. When the time came, Ichigo stood, along with Izuru.

"It's time for the meeting." Ichigo said. Izuru nodded. Ichigo really hated going to the meetings, because Yamamoto really talked too much for a guy that was so old. Then again, at least he would get to see Rukia, even if he would only get to see her in the distance.

"Oh great, Byakuya will be there too." Ichigo whispered.

"What was that Kurosaki-taichou?" Izuru asked, turning his head around as they began walking out of the division.

"Ah, nothing." Ichigo replied. Walking to the meeting was silent, but Ichigo didn't mind it all too much. He always had something on his mind, so the silence gave him time to think, even if it was repetitive thinking.

Ichigo and Izuru were the last ones to walk into the room, earning stares from other captains and vice captains. Why were people looking at them like they were late?

"Thank you all for attending this brief meeting." Yamamoto began. Brief meeting Ichigo's butt. When he spotted Rukia, he looked at her for a moment, trying to catch her attention. She didn't look over at him once, or anything else really. Rukia looked completely zoned out.

"She's needs to go sleep." Ichigo thought to himself. She looked a little paler than usual, and there were giant circles under her eyes.

"It has come to my understanding that the hollows attacks in the human world have died down over the past few weeks. We are still unclear of why so many hollows appeared in the human world, but for the time being, the alert is off. Now, I have a few more things to say."

Ichigo was really tempted to sigh when Yamamoto began to give them some sort of leadership lecture, and more than likely, a lecture that had been said numerous times before. Ten minutes passed, and Yamamoto wasn't close to being finished.

"Please remember, as captains and vice captains, that you are what the younger Shinigami in your division will look up to. Now —"

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" Hinamori Momo cried suddenly, cutting off Yamamoto's words. Ichigo, hearing Rukia's name, snapped his head in the direction.

Rukia was on the ground, and she looked to be unconscious.

Ichigo dashed quickly next to her, along with a few other people. "Rukia?" Ichigo asked, putting a hand on her face.

"What happened?" Renji asked, appearing behind Hinamori and Ukitake.

"Rukia just fainted." Hinamori replied. The meeting had completely stopped, since almost half of everyone there was by where Rukia fainted.

"Kurosaki, take her to the fourth." Byakuya said coldly, stepping behind Ichigo, who was holding onto Rukia. She still wasn't budging. Byakuya looked angry, and Ichigo hoped he wouldn't get screamed at in the future from Rukia's big bad brother. Unohana stepped into the scene.

"Come on, I'll take a look at her." Unohana murmured. Ichigo tried to read Unohana's expression, but found it impossible. Deciding to hurry and go, Ichigo turned his attention back to his wife.

He lifted Rukia into his arms, and people stepped back. "Kurosaki, make sure you come see me as soon as your wife gets taken care of." Yamamoto demanded from behind.

Ichigo nodded at the man. "Yes sir." He called back. Ichigo didn't take a second glance as he made his way out of the room. Was he a bad husband for letting her go to work, when he clearly knew that she was exhausted?

"Did she sleep much last night?" Unohana asked as they made turns through some large hallways. Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia as he spoke.

"No, she didn't. She was up early this morning throwing up." Ichigo replied. He couldn't see Unohana's response because he was behind her. The rest of the walk was silent.

The fourth division seemed relaxed, with just a few patients being tended to. Several of the fourth division subordinates stood up tall when Unohana walked in.

"Follow me Kurosaki-san." Unohana demanded. Ichigo did as he was told, glad that they were going away from everyone. He hoped that it really was something small like fatigue, but he had a fearful feeling that it was something more. Ichigo set Rukia onto a bed in one of the small rooms. Unohana checked her pulse, and her breathing. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest tightly, watching Unohana's every move.

"Yes, just as I suspected, exhaustion." Unohana said. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"So she'll be ok then?" Ichigo asked. Unohana nodded with a smile.

"Rukia-san is pregnant, simple as that. Her body is going through so much change that even standing in a mere meeting can take up all the little energy she has." Unohana paused.

"Kurosaki-san, I advice you to start telling people of Rukia-san's pregnancy soon." Unohana added. Ichigo glanced at the woman.

"Why now?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, you know good and well that Rukia has been tired for a while now, and after seeing what happened today in front of the Gotei 13 captains and vice captains, they are going to want to know what is wrong. Now is a good time, because it is going to soon become obvious to people that Rukia-san is pregnant."

Ichigo, not knowing of what to say, let her continue speaking.

"Pregnancies in Soul Society are different from the human world as I've told you. Fainting is a more common thing, because pregnancies are much more tiring than they are in the human world, for reasons I have already explained to you. It's not as if you two are trying to hide the fact that Rukia is pregnant, your just waiting until you are more comfortable right?" Unohana asked. Ichigo nodded slowly.

"It's not my decision of course, and I am not allowed to discuss any private matters my patients have with anyone else, so don't think I would say anything." Unohana said, a kind grin on her face. Ichigo nodded.

"I'll have to talk to Rukia about it." Ichigo replied. Unohana nodded.

"Well I better get back to the meeting. I'm surprised Yamamoto-taichou let you leave so easily. Rukia-san should be fine once she wakes up, so just take her back home and let her sleep. If she is tired like this tomorrow morning, let her sleep tomorrow too." Unohana said.

Come to think of it, Yamamoto was pretty kind about the ordeal. Someone else from the fourth division could have come and retrieved Rukia, but Yamamoto let both him and Unohana leave. Ichigo smirked, and made a note to himself to thank Yamamoto, even if Ichigo didn't like speaking to the man all that much.

"Thanks Unohana-san." Ichigo stated. Unohana smiled and shut the door behind them.

Only seconds following did Ichigo hear some groaning next to him, and looked down to see Rukia's eyes open slowly.

* * *

Her head hurt pretty badly, and she suddenly wondered why she was acting so surprised about it. Rukia's head always had a throbbing pain. 

Looking around the room, and wondering how she had gotten there, Rukia turned her eyes to the blob on her right.

Ichigo.

On instinct, Rukia smiled at him. There was something about the light in the room that made Ichigo look bright, or maybe it was her eyes hurting from being closed for a while —wait, what exactly happened anyways?

"Ichigo?" Rukia finally breathed out. She wrapped her fingers around Ichigo's when his hand entwined with hers.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked, his voice full of softness and concern. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem, I don't remember what happened." Rukia grumbled back. She could probably try and think of what happened if she wanted, but she was still too tired.

"You fainted during the meeting, and I carried you to Unohana's division." Ichigo replied. Rukia closed her eyes for a second, sighing in utter annoyance.

"Well that's just great." Rukia muttered as she tried to sit up. Ichigo helped her, and made sure she did it slowly.

"Unohana-san said you should be fine, but you have to go home and sleep for the rest of the day." Ichigo replied. Rukia shook her head. She couldn't miss more work.

"I'll be fine Ichigo. I have a lot to do today since there was a meeting." Rukia said, brining her legs slowly to the side. Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders forcefully.

"No Rukia. I don't care if you have a ton of work to do, Ukitake-san knows, so stop worrying so much. You need to sleep Rukia, otherwise you'll faint again like you did just a few minutes ago." Ichigo replied sharply. Rukia had expected him to give her that sort of answer, because Ichigo was a headstrong kind of guy.

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo —"

"Besides," Ichigo cut in. "If Byakuya found out that you didn't go home and sleep, then he would have my head, and possibly yours too. All the captains saw you faint Rukia." Ichigo mumbled.

"Nii-sama knows that work needs to get done, so he will understand."

"He also knows you are pregnant, and currently exhausted from it." Ichigo shot back. Rukia went to say something back, but had to refrain her words when she felt a sudden wave of nausea. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, trying to breathe clearly. It took her a moment to hear Ichigo's voice.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" He asked. Rukia heard the anxiety clearly.

"P-Perhaps I should go home and sleep." Rukia whispered out. To her luck, Ichigo wordlessly lifted Rukia into his arms. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk, but was simply too stubborn to just ask him to carry her. Then again, some things didn't need to be said for communication to take place. They knew each other well enough.

At some point as they traveled home, Rukia fell asleep again. She had some strange dreams, most of them consisting of Rukia fighting a hollow, but going into labor at the exact same time. So really, they were more like extremely weird nightmares.

When Rukia finally woke up, she was quite surprised to see the skies were dark outside. Ichigo was no where in sight, and so, carefully, Rukia stood from her spot on the futon. How long had she slept exactly? Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Rukia made it down the stairs slowly, trying not to cause some wave of dizziness to consume her. She was getting those often, and she really hated them.

After safely making it down the stairs, Rukia found Ichigo sitting on the couch asleep. She smiled when she saw his mouth hanging wide open, with his arms sprawled out on both sides of him.

"I'm not the only one who's tired." Rukia reminded herself. Ichigo was going through a lot of stress too she had to remember. Her stomach suddenly rumbled, and she touched it lightly. She ran her hand down her stomach, feeling unnatural to the curve it showed. Honestly, Rukia already felt like a cow. Maybe it just came with the constant cramps and bloated feeling, but Rukia's stomach already growing did not help. Even though Rukia really wanted to wake up Ichigo and talk to him, letting him sleep was probably for the best. Rukia bent down carefully and kissed Ichigo's cheek (she would have kissed his lips but his mouth was hanging open).

Going into the kitchen followed, and Rukia had the toughest time deciding what she should eat. A tuna sandwich sounded amazing, but so did spaghetti. Rukia decided that making a tuna sandwich would be much quicker than cooking a pot of spaghetti, since she wanted to get some sleep to go back to work tomorrow. She was glad she had stayed home and rested, even thought she was still shocked to see it was already dark out.

"What time is it anyways?" Rukia mumbled to herself. She gasped when she read the clock.

"It's nine? But…how?" Rukia blurted out loud.

"Idiot, you really slept a long time." Ichigo replied from behind groggily. Rukia nearly jumped at seeing Ichigo leaning against the wall.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" Rukia snapped back, glaring at Ichigo. He leaned off the wall and moved closer to the fridge.

"Maybe because I knew you were tired, and didn't want to have to deal with your crankiness." Ichigo replied. If Rukia were closer she would have smacked his arm.

"Then don't complain about me sleeping a long time. You were the one that made me come home." Rukia said, slapping her tuna onto some bread. Ichigo closed the fridge door and took another step closer to Rukia.

"I did not make you come home. Do I need to repeat the words you said to me, or maybe you don't remember since you were so out of it that you knew you needed to come home and sleep." Ichigo muttered. Rukia slammed the pieces of bread together.

"You aren't the one carrying a child, so I suggest you watch yourself." Rukia warned as she held her sandwich of dangerously. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No, but I am the one who has to deal with a short, pregnant, midget wife!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia glared daggers at him. She was going to snap soon if he didn't stop.

"I'm going back to bed after I finish this sandwich. I would advise the same for you." Rukia replied. She turned away from him and began walking out of the kitchen. For some reason or the other, Ichigo's last statement washed over her with gloom.

* * *

Ichigo still couldn't figure out what he wanted to eat, but stopped when he heard a small muffling sound coming from Rukia. He ignored it at first, figuring if Rukia had a problem, she would come tell him. After the third time of hearing it, and realizing it sounded something more along the lines of a sob, Ichigo became a little concerned. 

It sounded almost as if Rukia were…crying.

He had only seen Kuchiki Rukia cry twice in his entire life. One: the time she had to leave for Soul Society to be executed. Two: the death anniversary of Shiba Kaien.

Ichigo almost went into shock when he found Rukia on the couch, head dropped onto the arm of the chair, sobbing. Nervously, because he hated seeing Rukia upset about anything, he moved towards her gently. He knew he was a sucker for the short girl, but he couldn't help it. Rukia was always the one person he protected no matter what.

"Rukia?" He asked softly, placing a hand on her back. Rukia shook her head.

"Just go away Ichigo." She replied. Her voice cracked several times in her brief reply, and Ichigo knew it was a confirmation of what he suspected. Without hesitation, Ichigo snaked his hand underneath Rukia's chin, and pulled her head up slowly. She didn't fight much with him to his luck. There were a few tears in puffy eyes. Ichigo couldn't stand it.

"Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head again.

"Don't worry about it, it's really stupid." She shot back in a soft voice.

"Just tell me." Ichigo pleaded. He knew he probably sounded like the biggest sissy on the planet, but it really jabbed him to see Rukia in such a state. Rukia looked up at him finally.

"I just," Rukia began. Ichigo waited patiently for her.

"Why do you always call me a midget Ichigo?" Rukia suddenly asked.

Ichigo stared blankly at Rukia. Did she really just ask him what he thought she asked?

No…it was impossible…

Getting into an argument about why Ichigo called Rukia a midget was like questioning why hollows like eating humans so much. The answer: it wasn't questioned.

"Rukia, you know I'm only joking." Ichigo replied. Rukia wiped a tear away.

"I know Ichigo, you're right but, you just always call me a midget, and I wish you wouldn't do it so much." Rukia mumbled back.

But Ichigo liked calling Rukia a midget, it was in his blood.

Ichigo wanted to question why Rukia was getting so upset over something so…not upsetting, but remembered that Rukia was pregnant, and with being pregnant, came unbalanced hormones, and with unbalanced hormones, came extreme sensitivity, which fit along with the food cravings, and everything else.

He wasn't sure of how to make her feel better, so he just acted super sweet to her. Ichigo wiped a tear off her cheek, said a little comment about Rukia being beautiful (which he rarely did) and finally kissed her.

When he pulled away from the kiss, Rukia was smiling at him. "I'm sorry Ichigo." She whispered to him. He grinned at her, tightening his arm around her waist.

"Don't be stupid." He replied. Rukia rolled her eyes at him and brought her lips to his again.

It was finally dawning on Ichigo that pregnancies really did suck, and they weren't even halfway through it all yet. Ichigo didn't even know how to bring up to Rukia about going ahead and telling others about her pregnancy.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, pulling her head away again.

"Yah?" Ichigo asked.

"Did we already run out of chocolate?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sighed.

"I think so, why?"

"Well…chocolate sounds really good right now."

For the love of food cravings...

* * *

**A/N:** I know it probably seems like the chapters are all over the place with the events, but remember that each little chapter is talking about a month (so this was the third month since it was chapter three). I hope it doesn't seem random, as I'm trying to put the plot in here, but make it seem like a daily basis type of thing (minus Rukia fainting obviously). I hope you guys are liking this story. If you don't, it's ok, because I love writing it. I tried adding a little more humor to this chapter, so hopefully it was kind of funny! 

REVIEW! LOVE YOU!


	4. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Note: If you got an email with a Ch.4 and Ch.5 uploaded, I had to upload chapter 4 again, and for some reason it said ch.5. Sorry if that confused anyone.

Alright guys, sorry for the rather late update. I've been busy and tired all the time, and I honestly didn't like writing this chapter, simply because it wouldn't come out for some reason the way I wanted it to. So I apologize for taking so friggin long, and hope that you somewhat enjoy this. I didn't edit this either, so there's probably mistakes.

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**IV Brotherly Love**

"So Rukia-san, have you decided yet?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked, her curious eyes never ceasing to make Rukia completely suspicious of her motives. Matsumoto had always been like that though. She tried to look innocent with her questions, but Rukia learned to read through the woman, especially when it came to trying to learn some good gossip.

"Decided?" Rukia asked back, confused about the question. There were a lot of things Rukia needed to decide on at the moment.

"On what you're going to name the baby!" Matsumoto replied, clasping her hands together in an all too optimistic way. Rukia looked away in order to hide her ridiculous blush.

"No Matsumoto-san, we haven't." Rukia replied embarrassed. Ichigo and Rukia finally caved in, and took Unohana's advice from a month ago when Rukia fainted. It was a good thing they did, because people took it much better than Ichigo and Rukia had thought.

Apparently, nobody was too surprised.

There were a few shocks and awes from other captains, and even a few vice captains that didn't know Rukia so well, but generally, most people were more excited, which gave Rukia a good vibe. Of course every female that Rukia encountered nearly hugged the girl to death. "When are you expecting? When is the baby shower? How is Ichigo taking it? He is the father right?"

All those previous questions drove Rukia insane, and it didn't help since she was already carrying another person. Though practically everyone in Soul Society knew of Rukia's pregnancy, there was still one part of their family that still didn't know the news. Rukia almost shuddered at picturing a very over the top Isshin, who would more than likely say something having to do with sex, making the tension extremely awkward. It wasn't per say anything new to Ichigo and Rukia, who got crap from Isshin all the time, it was just that for once in their life, Isshin would be correct on probably what ever sex topic he would bring up.

"Are you alright Rukia-san?" Matsumoto asked, placing a light hand on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia, who was staring down at her stomach, snapped her head up. Things had calmed down a little bit with the news, but still, people like Matsumoto, who found it a necessity to get every ounce of drama there was, didn't help Rukia's already exhausted body.

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to go home and rest." Rukia replied. She liked Matsumoto a lot. The woman was friendly, and gave really well advice for someone who liked to go drink often, but sometimes Matsumoto put too much effort into finding out the tiniest of details just so she would have something good to talk about to other people.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate in asking ok?" Matsumoto asked. Rukia smiled politely at the busty woman, and nodded her head. Rukia wanted to go home, and see Ichigo.

For a woman that was pregnant, she hardly ever got the pleasure of sitting and relaxing with Ichigo. It's not like there were very many relaxing moments in their lives, considering what they had both gone through, but it was nice to take a small break away from reality.

Rukia sighed. At her point with her pregnancy, that was almost impossible. Ichigo was busy being a full-time captain, and Rukia was busy being (thought she hated to admit it) a part-time vice captain. After the third time of fainting at work, Ukitake demanded that Rukia take the time she needed off. It really frustrated her of all people, who needed to work, and get things done. Honestly, Rukia didn't mind all the paperwork too much, and besides, it gave her a nice stretch outside her house. She knew she was grateful though, because Rukia just kept getting more and more exhausted, and she wasn't even halfway through.

She walked home slowly, looking away from a few people walking by, and not being able to help but notice that they stared directly at her stomach. Rukia was showing, no ifs or buts about it. No, she wasn't huge, but hiding her pregnancy didn't have a point anymore.

Matsumoto's question popped back into her head.

"_On what you're going to name the baby!" _

Rukia closed her eyes, remembering the words clearly. She brought her arms around her chest when some cold wind blew by, and took it as a bad omen when dark clouds were forming above her.

Rain after all, was never a good sign for a Kurosaki.

Sighing didn't help anything, but Rukia kept on walking, hoping that she would beat the rain to her house, or perhaps that the rain wouldn't even fall. Rain falling would not be good.

Thinking of Matsumoto's question for the third time, Rukia started to wonder about things. What were they going to name their child? What gender would their child even be? Unohana said they could determine the gender at five months, and Rukia and Ichigo both decided they would find out. Knowing the gender before hand could help with the naming problem, the baby shower gift from others problem, and everything that helped with having a baby.

Thinking about a baby shower scared Rukia again.

It made her realize that Ichigo and Rukia were having a baby, no matter what way they look at it. It made Rukia extremely nervous. Would she be a good mother? What if their child hated her?

Rukia shook her head. Why was she even thinking about such things? She had Ichigo after all, and she knew that even though he could be reckless and go head first into situations, that he would be a great father, just like he was as her husband.

A grin formed on her face, but it fell when a huge drop of water smacked into her eye. Cursing in annoyance, Rukia wiped her eye quickly, not liking the wet substance that touched it. And soon, more and more rain drops fell, cascading down the darkened sky above her. The sweet thoughts of Ichigo died down, and her mind filled with deep irritation. Seeing no other way around it, Rukia picked up her speed, and wished she had an umbrella.

Running made Rukia tired and quickly, but she figured since she was going home, and was already exhausted, that she would survive.

* * *

Ichigo was in a pretty cranky mood. 

He'd learned some news from Yamamoto that quite frankly did not make him happy. Yes, Ichigo knew it was his duty to follow Yamamoto, and be an example to those younger than him (even though technically he was younger than almost everyone in Seireitei), but honestly, Ichigo was just about ready to argue back.

There was a stupid mission.

And not just any dandy little mission, a week long one. Usually Ichigo's missions lasted for several days, and it was to investigate anything abnormal in the human world, which a weak idiot from fourth division could do, but no, he was going on a one week scavenger hunt to find a runaway idiot prisoner who didn't pose any sort of threat to the human world or Soul Society.

It just really pissed him off, because the timing was horrible. Being away from Rukia more than just a few days nearly killed him with her pregnancy and all.

Matters only became when worse when Ichigo stepped out of his division to find it pouring down with rain. It was a little early for him to be going home, but since he was leaving in the morning, he wanted to try and stay with Rukia for as long as he could. Rukia knew he had duties as a captain, so she wouldn't ever be angry at him. She herself was often busy with work, but still, Rukia carrying another person made everything different. Ichigo wanted to be responsible after all, as did Rukia.

Deciding it was raining too hard, Ichigo used flash step to get home. He still got soaked in rain, but it beat being miserable all the way home, since it took five seconds to get home instead of ten minutes.

Ichigo walked into his house quickly, stepping into the bathroom downstairs to get a towel. Rukia wouldn't be happy if he trailed all the way upstairs soaking wet. He rubbed his orange and spiky head, trying to stop the dripping, and tried drying the rest as best as he could. Feeling dry enough, Ichigo began moving upstairs, where he knew Rukia was. He was surprised when he saw some water on the ground.

"That idiot." Ichigo mumbled glaring at the floor, and back at the direction Rukia was in. Why didn't she clean up the floor? What excuse did she have, minus the fact that she was pregnant? He supposed he ought to give her some slack, and ignore for once that Rukia was being very hypocritical. Besides, he didn't want to start an argument with her anyways, though it was very tempting…

"Oi Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he barged into their bedroom. His expression dropped when he saw Rukia standing next to the bathroom door, soaking wet, only wearing her bra and underwear. He only looked at her, and then at her stomach. Rukia quickly moved into the bathroom and closed the door following.

Ichigo sighed deeply.

"What are you doing Rukia?" Ichigo asked against the doorway.

"I'm just taking a bath." Rukia replied. Yes, taking a bath did sound good, but not alone of course. Ichigo really wanted to join his wife, but because of Rukia's odd behavior, he figured Rukia would push him away.

Ever since her stomach had really begun to show, Rukia got nervous about Ichigo looking at her. He didn't know why it made her nervous, because he expected her stomach to grow (even if she was tiny).

"I'm comin in Rukia." Ichigo demanded, and began turning the door knob.

"Ichigo!" Rukia barked back, but Ichigo ignored her words and opened the door and stepped inside. Her towel was wrapped around her body, and she looked as flustered as ever.

"Why have you been acting like this Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Did she think she looked…fat or something? Because of her bulging stomach?

"Please Ichigo, I just want to take a bath, and then we can talk ok?" Rukia asked, placing a hand on Ichigo's damp shoulder. Ichigo smacked it off.

"I'm not leaving this bathroom until you tell me what the hell is wrong." Ichigo replied sharply, trying his best to form a hard glare. Rukia looked upset for a moment, but dropped her gaze, sighing deeply.

"Why are you so stubborn Ichigo? Why can't you just leave and let me take a bath?"

"Why can't I be in here while you take a bath?"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "Can't I get a little privacy? Stop sounding so perverted."

"I'm not being perverted you midget. I want you to get over what problem you have of me seeing you without any clothes on, which I have seen many_ many_ times before."

"But —" Rukia paused, dropping her head. Ichigo moved a hand to her shoulder.

"Why does it bother you?" He said in a softer voice. Rukia lifted her head again.

"I hate how I look right now, and I don't want you to see me like this." Rukia replied.

"That's not like you at all Rukia. Don't act so shallow." Ichigo replied. She didn't want him to see her because of how she looked? So did she think she was fat?

"I'm not acting shallow! I'm just…embarrassed is all. You obviously wouldn't understand."

Ichigo fought yet another sigh. Rukia was acting ridiculous. Why did she care so much? It would only bother her more as her stomach grew, and he knew it would. So, not caring if got slapped in the face or not, he took the cloth of her towel in his hand.

Rukia who obviously sensed what he was doing, did her best to block his hand so he wouldn't pull the towel off. It did no good since Ichigo's hand was grasped tightly on it, and he began pulling. Rukia tried slapping his hand away, but it did no good.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Getting you over your stupid fear." He replied, making a final yank of the towel. It worked as he thought it would, leaving a pregnant and at the moment naked Rukia defenseless. Ichigo knew he was going to pay dearly for his move, but he didn't care. If Rukia was all worked up over something so small and insignificant, then he'd help her get over it quickly.

Ichigo didn't let his eyes drop as he stared at Rukia's face. Her eyes were on fire, and for the first time since her pregnancy, Ichigo was pretty sure he'd pissed her off to the extreme.

"Is this what you want to see Ichigo?" Rukia asked in a soft yet threatening voice.

"Rukia, stop being an idiot. I'm looking at you right now, and there is nothing wrong or weird about how you look."

"Get out of the bathroom, now." Rukia demanded.

Ichigo made no motion to move.

"I'm warning you." Rukia said coldly. When Ichigo still didn't budge, Rukia pushed him continuously until he was out of the bathroom. Ichigo stumbled in his bedroom, and nearly fell over the blanket that was lying on the floor. He sighed when the door slammed behind, and a clicking sound was made.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Why didn't she just lock it in the first place if she didn't want me to come in?" He mumbled. Shrugging his shoulders, still shocked Rukia was acting the way she was; he headed down stairs, hoping that Rukia would feel better after her hot bath.

An hour passed, and Ichigo didn't get much accomplished. He had to send a few messages to some subordinates in his division, but he was bad at sending messages with the hell butterflies. They were picky little devils. Ichigo turned his head around when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Who are you sending messages to?" Rukia asked from behind. Ichigo turned so he could greet his wife. She looked…much better, or better yet, much less angry, from before. It was a relief to see the much more clear expression on the petite woman's face, instead of the grouchiness, and irritation that had been there even before Ichigo had said a word to her.

The baby needed to come, and soon.

"Oh, just some people in my division. Feel better now?" Ichigo asked, hoping Rukia wouldn't take it the wrong way. Her mood swings had worsened over the past few weeks, but just like everything else Unohana told Ichigo about, mood swings went along with it. Still, Ichigo didn't like seeing Rukia so upset because of her stomach, which was a natural thing. It wasn't that Ichigo wanted to stare at her with nothing on (though the thought did cross his mind from time to time); he just wanted Rukia to feel normal in her own skin. Rukia wasn't one to get all self-conscious about herself, at least in Soul Society, so he wanted to stop what ever was bothering her before it really became a stupid problem.

After Rukia sat next to him on the couch, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Yes, I feel much better now. I guess I just needed to take a bath."

"Yah, I guess you did." Ichigo replied. A silence formed, but only because Ichigo quickly remembered what he had to tell Rukia.

"I got called to a mission."

Rukia leaned her head off of Ichigo's shoulder so she could look at his face.

"How long?" She asked. Ichigo frowned and looked away.

"A week." He replied as calmly as possible. It was never easy telling her about his missions, especially then. Rukia slowly nodded her head, and Ichigo could see the tension in her expression.

"That's a long time. When do you leave?" Rukia asked, looking back up at his face. Ichigo gave her a glance, and then looked away again.

"Early tomorrow morning. Kenpachi and Hitsugaya will be joining me."

Rukia smirked. "You haven't gone on such a long mission in a while." Rukia replied. Ichigo sighed.

"Yah, a week isn't that long, but I guess for you and me right now it is."

"I've never been away from you for so long, well I mean since the pregnancy has began."

"I know, and I was pretty worried about it. I can't just leave you here all alone by yourself. There are hollows that could attack, and you can't fight as well as usual because of your pregnancy."

"I can fight just fine Ichigo." Rukia muttered back, giving Ichigo a hard glare. Ichigo shook his head.

"Either way, I've found a solution to the problem, even though I don't like it very much."

Rukia chuckled. "What, am I going to be staying with Matsumoto or something?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

Ichigo grinned back at her, though it was bittersweet. "Even better, your brother."

* * *

It was the third night at the Kuchiki mansion, and honestly, Rukia was losing her cool. Byakuya did not let her go anywhere, let alone to use the freaking bathroom, which she did need every so often. A maid escorted her everywhere she went, and even had to stay in her room when she slept. Even Ichigo wasn't that overprotective! The conversation she had with Ichigo three days previously replayed in her mind. 

"_Nii-sama? Why am I staying with Nii-sama?" Rukia demanded. Ichigo rubbed a hand through his hair._

"_Well, Byakuya was there when the mission was announced by Yamamoto, so he knew I wasn't going to be home, and so he demanded that you stay with him. I didn't like it at all at first, but I figured if there was anyone other than me to take good care of you, it would be him, so I decided upon it."_

"_And you did this all without my consent?" Rukia barked back. Ichigo paused for a moment, looking for the right solution she supposed. He had already ticked her off that day, and he was pushing his buttons again already._

"_Look, it wasn't ever a choice for me. Byakuya demanded his offer and I said yes. Can you just do this please? It will only be for a week, and I'm sure it won't be all that bad. I won't be able to focus if I don't know that you aren't absolutely safe, and the only person I see assuring me is Byakuya." _

Rukia agreed to stay with Byakuya, because she knew that Ichigo could easily distracted, and didn't want him getting hurt because she chose not to stay with her strict and berating brother. It had been five very long and agonizing days. Rukia never knew she could miss Ichigo so much. She had been acting a little out of it the day before he left, with the whole "don't look at me because I'm fat" incident. Rukia felt guilty for beating him up like that, and she felt really dumb. The only real difference in Rukia's appearance was her stomach, and that her chest had grown, a lot actually. That would only make Ichigo…happy right?

She sighed in her large and luxurious bed, wanting the much small and cozy futon she shared with her husband. Byakuya had been kind to her in a lot of ways, but he just didn't seem to understand that Rukia was pregnant, not a five year old child who needed constant monitoring. Then again to Byakuya Rukia probably seemed like a five year old. Who knows how much older than her he really was.

A maid quickly came to Rukia's room telling Rukia that dinner was ready. She nodded, stood from her bed, and walked out of the room. Rukia started to get aggravated when the maid that had called her for dinner and the maid that was with her 24/7 made her take slow baby steps down the stairs. There hadn't been one time since her pregnancy that Rukia had gotten close to tripping, or hitting the ground in any shape or form, not that Rukia wanted to jinx it.

Byakuya was sitting at the beautiful dining table, napkin folded neatly in his lap, and back propped up nice and…properly. Rukia knew she was adopted as a Kuchiki and all, but still, even she had her limits to how she acted. Good thing her name was changed to Kurosaki.

"How are you this evening?" Byakuya asked when Rukia sat down in her seat as nicely as possible. Her stomach nearly hit the table due to how close she was when she sat down. Byakuya did not seem to notice, but she doubted he didn't miss it. Byakuya was a master at catching the unknown, hence the whole 'Byakuya knew that Rukia was pregnant before Ichigo incident'.

"Just fine." Rukia replied softly. For some reason, Rukia was never able to speak loudly to her brother. Maybe it was how tense she felt around him, or perhaps it felt disrespectful to speak otherwise, but Rukia tried to talk with kindness and politeness.

"I hope you've found my home to your liking, though you never had a problem with it when you used to live here." Byakuya stated. Rukia caught his hint. Byakuya was never pleased with Rukia moving out of his estate, but Rukia knew Ichigo would probably lose it if he had to live in the same home as her brother.

"Yes, it's been very hospitable as it always was, but I do miss my home." Rukia replied. She hated sounding so proper in front of him, and she thought of Ichigo once again. Five days was a long time for them now-a-days.

"Kurosaki will be home soon enough." Byakuya replied, taking an elegant bite of his dinner. Rukia copied, using her best effort to make it look worth while.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she tasted the food, and was not close to being satisfied. Rukia looked down at her plate in disbelief, not understanding how wonderfully cooked shrimp could not hit her taste buds the right way, but then Rukia understood why she didn't want the shrimp.

Because she wanted something else.

Something nitpicky, something that Kuchiki Byakuya probably didn't have.

A food craving, and a bad one.

"Oh no." Rukia thought. She could feel it coming, the luscious picture of it in her mind, juicy and delicious.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked. Rukia lifted her head to see Byakuya glancing at her uncaringly. Rukia whipped her head back down to her plate.

"Well, you see." Rukia began to mumble. Nothing could stop the power of a food craving, _nothing._ She looked back at her brother again to see his gaze still upon her.

"Look, Nii-sama, this food is delicious really, but you see, I'm sort of craving something right now."

Byakuya dropped his napkin, his expression never dropping. "Unohana-san warned me of this, so what would you like?" He asked. Rukia bit her lip. It looked like Byakuya had done some studying on a pregnant woman, and it did help.

Too bad her craving was…a long stretch, literally, a _long_ stretch.

"A cheeseburger." Rukia replied quickly. Byakuya clapped his hands and a maid approached.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama?" The maid asked.

"Please tell the chef to make a cheeseburger—"

"No Nii-sama, you don't understand. I-I want a cheeseburger from McDonalds."

"And where is McDonalds?" Byakuya asked. Rukia looked down again.

"The human world."

* * *

Ichigo was a pretty happy camper. 

The mission had been a complete success, as they quickly found the prisoner who escaped, along with some other smugglers from Soul Society who had been on the wanted list. It was pretty rewarding to accomplish something, especially when things were completed a day early. Ichigo had been away from Rukia for six entire days, and he was really relieved to go home to her.

"Good job Kurosaki. Hopefully the next mission will be successful like this one." Hitsugaya complimented, though is eyes looked duller than usual.

"Come to my division soon Kurosaki. My men need to see how a real captain fights!" Kenpachi called as he walked away. Ichigo waved to them both and turned towards the Kuchiki mansion. He hadn't told Rukia or Byakuya of his early return, and hoped his surprise visit would be a good one. Ichigo knocked on the doors to large mansion, not surprised to see a servant girl/maid answer the door.

"Oh! Kurosaki-san!" The woman squeaked. She quickly let him in.

"We were not expecting you until tomorrow." The maid said in a softer tone. Ichigo raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked. The maid shook her head.

"On no no, everything is fine! Don't worry. Kuchiki-sama will be thrilled! I mean, glad to know of your return." The maid chirped, and turned away. Ichigo stood in his spot in utter confusion.

Why would Kuchiki Byakuya ever be thrilled to see him?

Several moments later, Ichigo could see both Byakuya and Rukia from the top stairs. Rukia walked down the stairs quickly, ignoring the voice of her brother from behind. Ichigo smiled as Rukia threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Ichigo lifted her carefully, surprised that Rukia didn't weigh very heavy at all.

"You're back early." Rukia said softly.

"Is that bad or somethin?" Ichigo teased back. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You aren't hurt are you?" She asked, scanning over his body as best she could. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Good." Rukia shot back, and brought her lips to his. He tried to keep it a light one, since his brother-in-law was only a few steps away. Ichigo was just surprised Rukia actually kissed him in front of Byakuya. Maybe she missed him more than he thought.

When Rukia pulled away, Ichigo set her down carefully, and did not miss the extremely irritated expression on Kuchiki Byakuya's face.

"I'm assuming the mission went well?" Byakuya asked.

"Yah it did, we caught the culprit, and a few other guys as well. It went better than planned." Ichigo responded. Byakuya nodded coldly.

"Well if that is all, then you are free to leave. Do be careful Rukia." Byakuya demanded, the obvious and usual warning clearer than day.

"Thank you for letting me stay Nii-sama. I'll come and visit soon." Rukia replied, and finally, Ichigo and Rukia turned away.

Once they were outside the mansion, Ichigo took Rukia's hand, not caring if people saw them together. It was dark outside anyways, so not as many people were out and about.

"How was it at the mansion?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shrugged her shoulders, then frowned.

"I think I got on Nii-sama's nerves."

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked, finding it hard to believe that Rukia could bug Byakuya. For some reason, Ichigo could never picture Byakuya annoyed with Rukia like he got annoyed with Ichigo. Yes, Byakuya could get mad at her, but not irritated or aggravated in a childlike way.

"Well, everything was fine third night. I began to have food cravings, bad ones." Rukia mumbled.

"So? Byakuya has a ton of things at his house." Ichigo shot back. Rukia shook her head.

"You're right, he does, but I started craving things from the human world."

Ichigo shot his head to look at her. "What do you mean by human world?"

Rukia sighed. "I wanted cheeseburgers, and not just any cheeseburgers, McDonald's cheeseburgers. And then I wanted ice cream, but not Soul Society made ice cream, the human world store brand made strawberry ice cream, like I used to have all the time."

"Wow, so Byakuya actually let you go to the human world to get the stuff? I thought he didn't want you going there because of the hollows."

"I didn't go to the human world, he did." Rukia replied quietly. Ichigo didn't speak for a long time.

"So you're telling me that Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the sixth division of Soul Society, went into McDonalds, and placed an order to get you a Big Mac with fries?" Ichigo asked, literally shocked.

"Well I told him to use the dollar menu!" Rukia defended.

"I don't believe you." Ichigo mumbled. There was just…no way Kuchiki Byakuya would do something like that.

"I have the receipts to prove it! He signed his name and everything!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo couldn't help the laugh that came, mainly from shock.

"And he went to the grocery store to get you ice cream?"

"Yah, and even a soda too."

Perhaps Ichigo really did hate on Byakuya too much, because Ichigo sure as hell wasn't going to the human world just to get Rukia a flipping hamburger.

No way in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again let me apologize for the horribleness of this chapter. There are so many things that I could name that are wrong with it, but it would be a long list. So people, please don't complain about how retarded this chapter was (though I did like Byakuya in this one). I really am sorry, and I promise the next chapter will be MUCH better. Please review. Oh, and somebody wants to know how it's possible that I love you all, and here's my answer, actually, my motto really. 

"I love every single person on this planet, I just don't like a lot of them." XP

LOVE YOU seriously. PLEASE REVIEW even though this did suck horribly.


	5. Halfway Point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Thanks so much for all the reviews for last chapter, and I'm glad you guys didn't think it sucked like I did (seriously, I don't know why, but I just did NOT like it). Oh well, I liked this one much more, so hopefully you will too. Some humor, but overall a more dramatic chapter.

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**V Halfway Point**

Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hand tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a while, and Rukia got the feeling he was going to chicken out. To her unluckiness, Ichigo spoke.

"Yah, I think I am." He replied with as much determination as possible. Rukia was five months pregnant, the halfway point, where turning back was no option, though it never was an option to turn away in the first place. It had been a pretty scary ride, but Rukia felt she and Ichigo were surviving for the most part. Her morning sickness had died down some, which helped with getting sleep at night for both.

But at that moment, a new challenge was in front of them.

The Kurosaki Residence.

No, not Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki _Isshin_, who was going to be a grandfather as he always dreamed.

They felt a little guilty waiting five months after Rukia was pregnant to tell Ichigo's father and sisters, but it was hard to go to the human world. Ichigo was often busy being a captain, and Rukia slept a lot. Urahara had to give Rukia a tablet that helped hide her reiatsu so hollows wouldn't come and attack on her visit.

Either way, Isshin would be overly ecstatic, and Rukia and Ichigo were ready for the outcome.

They both took a deep breath, and stepped towards the door.

Yuzu was the one to reach the doorway. "Ichigo! Rukia-san!" Yuzu cried, hugging Ichigo. She stopped and pulled away of course when Rukia's hug came, Yuzu's eyes staring widely at Rukia's obvious stomach.

"Rukia-san…you're…" Yuzu mumbled. Rukia simply smiled, hiding her nervousness. Just because she had told the news to a lot of people about her pregnancy didn't mean she was use to it. She hated getting reactions from people; simply because they stared at her like she was some cute little alien.

"Yah Yuzu, that's what we came to tell you guys." Ichigo finished. Rukia was grateful too. Ichigo knew how to deal with his family much better than she did.

"DAD! COME HERE AND FAST! YOU TOO KARIN!" Yuzu cried. Rukia looked up at Ichigo to see his face flustered with irritation. Rukia, who still had a grasp on his hand, squeezed it once again.

'WHAT? IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT! MISS UNIVERSE IS ON!" Isshin called back.

'ICHIGO AND RUKIA ARE HERE!" Yuzu shouted back. Rukia did not hear a reply from Isshin, because he quickly appeared in front of them.

"Ichigo! My idiot son!" Isshin cried, giving Ichigo a bear crushing hug and kicking in the shin, just for old time sakes. Ichigo for once didn't complain too much, because Rukia knew he probably missed it. That didn't mean that Ichigo didn't kick his dad back, twice as hard.

"Ichigo, Rukia, how are you?" Karin mumbled as she walked down the stairs.

Isshin hugged Rukia just like Yuzu did, except he didn't for some reason notice Rukia's stomach. Then again, Isshin was kind of dumb like that.

"So, what brings you two down here?" Isshin asked.

"Isn't it obvious dad?" Karin suddenly asked. Rukia glanced at the girl, who was in fact a full grown woman, staring at Rukia's stomach with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Isshin asked, grinning like an idiot as always.

"Just look at her stomach dad! Rukia's pregnant!" Yuzu replied for Karin.

Isshin grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh right, Rukia's pregnant, of course—WAIT WHAT?"

* * *

Ichigo was pretty relieved by his father's response. After standing in shock for about five minutes, Isshin began crying (the ridiculous river of tears kind of crying), kneeled down in front of Rukia's stomach while he was still crying, and began praising to Ichigo's dead mother that Ichigo hadn't screwed up for once in his life. 

Yes, that was a good and normal reaction for Kurosaki Isshin.

After Isshin finally stopped with his awkward poems about romance, sex, and babies, Ichigo, Rukia, and his sisters went into the living room.

"I can't believe it Rukia-san! You're going to be a mother." Yuzu cried.

"Oh dear heavens…Ichigo is going to be a father." Isshin suddenly muttered with fear on his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"If I'm anything like you, I honestly don't how we'll survive." Ichigo shot back, glaring at his crazy father.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Karin asked as she plopped down onto the couch.

"No, we still can't tell yet. I can tell the baby already has Ichigo's stubborn personality, since the baby won't let our doctor see it's gender." Rukia mumbled.

"Are you sure that I'm the real stubborn one?" Ichigo asked, turning his glare from his father to Rukia. In all truth, they were both very stubborn people, which meant their child would probably be a very stubborn person. How wonderful.

After Rukia stomped on his foot, she finally sat down next to Yuzu, and the chatting began.

"How far along are you anyways?" Yuzu asked.

"Five months." Rukia replied. Isshin popped up from out of no where.

"You mean you've been carrying MY grandchild for that long and you didn't even tell me? I mean, US?" Isshin cried. Ichigo shook his head, shoving his father away.

"Listen old man, we wanted to tell you a lot sooner, but it's a hard life in Soul Society, especially with Rukia pregnant. We have missions and work to do, and Rukia is always tired from the baby. This was the soonest we could come." Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded along with him.

Rukia turned to look at Yuzu. "We feel really bad, but I want to make it up to you by helping me plan my baby shower." Rukia suggested. Yuzu clasped her hands together in an all girly-like way and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh Rukia! I would love to help!" Yuzu cried. Rukia glanced at Karin.

"You can help too if you want, I just know that Yuzu does this sort of thing for a living." Rukia said. Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, I'll leave it up to Yuzu. I only make a mess of things, but I'll definitely go to the shower." Karin said with a smile. Rukia smiled.

"Of course, you're all invited. We still need to tell Ishida and Inoue and Chad. They're like family to us after all." Rukia replied.

Unfortunately, well only for Isshin, Ichigo and Rukia had to leave. They didn't have a whole lot of time in the human world, and they still needed to tell the others. Yuzu and Isshin gave Ichigo and Rukia more crushing hugs, while Karin simply waved them goodbye. After all those years, Karin was still a tomboy at heart. Rukia was kind of glad though, because the hugs got her nerves.

"Take care of my grandchild! And Ichigo, don't forget! Just because Rukia is already pregnant doesn't mean you two have to stop having se—"

"BYE POPS!" Ichigo cried, pulling Rukia along.

He didn't turn around as they rounded the corner. When Rukia chuckled next to him, he looked down at his short wife, wondering what could be so funny.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Rukia kept her eyes forward, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's tightly.

"I'm glad we came today. It's strange, but I miss the human world sometimes, a lot actually." She had been thrilled about getting a gigai for the human world, though it was a pain in the butt since she was pregnant. Rukia got to pick out some pregnancy clothes though, and that seemed to cheer her up.

"Well I don't miss it that much. After all, I don't have to deal with my nutcase family. Actually Yuzu and Karin aren't too obnoxious anymore, so just my dad. You think after all his kids grew up that he would attempt to grow up too." Ichigo muttered. Rukia smiled.

"I think he'll always be a kid at heart, just like you." Rukia replied. Ichigo sighed.

"I'd rather act like a kid than look like one shrimp." Ichigo shot back with a grin. He kept his smile on even as Rukia's arm nudged into his side rather painfully.

"I do not like a kid Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia replied warningly. Ichigo decided not to say anything, because his statement would only cause more trouble.

"So who should we go and see first?" Ichigo asked as they stopped to wait for cars to pass.

"Let's see Inoue first. I think she would be most thrilled since she's a girl, and I miss her the most."

"Don't tell Chad that, he'll be offended." Ichigo replied sarcastically. Rukia nudged his side again (but not as hard as before), and the two made their way to Inoue's small and tiny apartment.

* * *

When Ichigo and Rukia finally reached Soul Society, they were both pooped, especially Rukia. She forgot how tiring being in a gigai could be, especially with the pregnancy and all. Ichigo had to carry her home when she nearly fainted upon walking into the huge gates, and Rukia didn't fight against him. 

It was nice to see the human world, and see old friends. Ichigo's family was overall just the same, except Yuzu and Karin were both twenty, and at college, and dating guys (which had been a touchy subject for Ichigo). Seeing Inoue had been nice, and Rukia had been quite surprised to find she had gone on a date with Ishida of all people. Rukia never saw anything attractive in Ishida, and wondered why someone as gorgeous as Inoue would go for a guy like him. Then again, Inoue did, or better yet, _had_ feelings for Ichigo a while back, which was not something Rukia liked to think about no matter how good of friends she was with Inoue.

Ishida offered to sow Rukia's baby some clothes when the time came, and said he would definitely be at the baby shower. Chad didn't say very much, but that was of course normal. He agreed to come to the shower too. It was overall a good trip, even if it was a tad bit short.

When Ichigo and Rukia reached their home, Ichigo carried Rukia up to their bedroom, and plopped her down onto the bed.

"Ow Ichigo, you could've been a little more gentle." Rukia whined, rubbing her head. Ichigo sat down next to her, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Rukia stared at him curiously for a moment, wondering what was on his mind. She sat up next to him slowly, and pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're gonna have a baby in a few months, and I still can't really believe it." Ichigo said softly. Rukia smiled, leaning her head against his side.

"I can't either, even though there's proof in front of my eyes that I am. I can barely see my feet anymore when I look down at my stomach." Rukia said with humor. Ichigo smirked.

"You almost fainted several times today. Are you sure it's normal?" Ichigo asked, leaning his head off the wall and looking down at Rukia. She nodded.

"I've been going to see Unohana every two weeks, and she says everything is going well. We walked around a lot today, and for some reason walking makes me exhausted."

Ichigo frowned. "You could have asked me to carry you." He mumbled. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that weak." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Rukia jumped a little when she heard a rumble of thunder, and then she sighed when she realized it was going to rain. Hopefully it wouldn't last too long. Rukia flinched again when Ichigo's arm snaked around Rukia's waist, but relaxed further up against him. Ichigo had a way of being sweet in the smallest of ways, or better yet, had a way of pleasing Rukia in the smallest of ways.

Ichigo was like that though. He didn't need to say romantic things to her, or shower her with gifts and smile at her every second of the day. All he had to do was be there for her, and that was all Rukia really needed. That was how Ichigo showed her he loved her, by doing the small things, and being by her side. To her, love was simply that.

"Rukia, you aren't going to work tomorrow right?" Ichigo suddenly asked. Rukia lifted her head.

"Why would I not?" She replied.

"Because tomorrow is Tuesday, and you usually stay home."

"Yes, but I missed today because we went to the human world, so I'll have to go in tomorrow."

Ichigo frowned. "But you weren't sleeping like you usually do on days you don't work. You were up and about, so I think you should stay home."

"Ichigo, if I do that, then paperwork will only pile up. I went to the human world by free will, not because I was exhausted like all the other days. I can't let my division down."

"If you go tomorrow, you'll faint." Ichigo shot back.

The argument only continued for who knows how long, and in the end, Rukia won. She already hated staying home during the week, even if she did need to rest badly, so missing a day of work that was already shortened didn't sit well with her. Of course Ichigo was angry at her, but she knew it was his overprotective side kicking in. Rukia loved and hated how he wanted to protect her so badly. On one hand she knew he did it out of love, because he loved her, but on the other hand, it drove her insane.

It was still raining cats and dogs the next morning when Rukia and Ichigo got ready to leave for work. Ichigo asked her again to stay at home, but Rukia ignored him. Arguing would be pointless after all.

When Rukia reached her division, there was a note from Ukitake.

_**Dear Rukia-san,**_

_**I left with Sentarou and Kiyone to see Yamamoto for something, and I won't be back until much later today. The only ones at the division are all the new Shinigami in training, so just let them practice. There's paperwork on your desk. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ukitake**_

_**PS: If you feel tired at all, or if you feel you're going to faint, don't hesitate to go home and rest. Your safety comes first.**_

Rukia sighed at the note, glad her captain cared about her, but irritated that she would have to listen to the whiny voices of the newbies in her division. She felt like a hypocrite saying the words since she used to be a newbie herself, but then again, everyone used to be a newbie, and everyone complained about them, so she didn't see much of a problem in the end.

The paperwork was pretty easy, but still took a great amount of time to do since there were about five huge stacks. Sometimes Rukia didn't even understand what she was signing stuff for. Most of the paperwork came from Central 49. She knew a lot of regulations on certain activities needed to be passed, and any changes happening needed to be looked over, but still, that was probably about half of what she signed.

Rukia began forming a headache from all the thinking, and stood from her seat to walk to the cabinet where she put her medicine from Unohana. There was medicine for her headaches, her nausea, her dizziness, and even something to help with her crazy food cravings.

And suddenly, like a gust of wind, Rukia's eyes widened, and she dropped the medicine in her hands. A howling sound had just come from a little ways away.

A howling sound identical to a hollow.

"Why would a hollow come?" Rukia whispered, looking around frantically. Hollows didn't come to Soul Society very often, because it was basically suicide for them. Turning her eyes back to the cabinet of medicine in front of her, Rukia quickly realized why.

"I didn't take the tablet this morning that hides my reiatsu." Rukia muttered, cursing under her breath. She cringed when another howl came from the hollow, and then a few screams.

Rukia dashed out of the office, following the reiatsu of the hollow. After hearing the screams, Rukia knew the hollow was near the newbies outside. They wouldn't be able to handle the hollow, so she would have to take it on herself. She reached the hollow just in time as its large claw was about to slice one of the Shinigami. Rukia swung her sword out quickly, slicing into the hideous claw. The hollow screeched loudly.

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou!" A young girl cried.

"Get inside the dojo and quick!" Rukia shouted. The Shinigami did as Rukia said, and made their way inside the division. Rukia began attacking the hollow as quickly as she could, wanting to get rid of it quickly. Unfortunately for her, the hollow was very powerful. Every time Rukia swung a hit, the hollow dodged, sneaking away from her.

Rukia gasped when two more hollows appeared, looking just as fierce as the one in front of her. The rain was still pouring outside, and Rukia took her stance. Rukia gripped her zanpaktou as the three hollows began dancing around her, preparing for an attack.

When one lunged towards her, Rukia barely dodged it, but didn't see the attack from the second hollow. Its claw ripped across Rukia's chest, tearing the clothes she wore. Blood began to trickle down, and Rukia fell to her knees in pain. The world began to spin around her, and Rukia knew she was going to pass out. A hollow dashing towards her snapped her back to reality, and she jumped to the side, barely missing the hollow's charge.

Rukia tried sitting up quickly, but because of her deep wound, couldn't move as fast as she wanted to. She watched as one of the hollows ran towards her again, its eyes targeting its pray with satisfaction and bloodlust. Rukia didn't want to die; she had a baby to raise, hell, a baby to give birth to! If she died, then the baby would die as well.

A blur of orange jumping in front of her caught Rukia's attention and fast. The hollow that had been charging towards her screamed louder than ever, and vanished. Rukia smiled.

"Ich-i-go." Rukia stuttered out.

"Don't talk!" Ichigo shouted furiously.

* * *

When one of the other hollows charged towards Rukia, Ichigo attacked it ruthlessly, slicing one of the arms off without mercy. The hollow retreated further back, but Ichigo chased after it, and destroyed it with his second swing. Instead of attacking Rukia like the previous two, the third hollow charged towards Ichigo, which was a dumb move. Holding his blade out tightly, Ichigo ran his zanpaktou through the hollows head forcefully, screaming at the same time. The hollow howled in pain, and disappeared. 

Without even taking a break, Ichigo rushed back over to Rukia. Her bare chest was revealed from where one of the hollows had slashed her, and blood was rushing out. Ichigo ripped off a piece of his clothing and pressed it to Rukia's chest. He finally looked into Rukia's face.

Her eyes were extremely hazy, a look Ichigo never liked. "You're the stupidest person in the world Rukia! Why did you do it?" He cried.

"Ichi —"

"Don't talk dammit!" Ichigo shouted as he carefully lifted Rukia up into his arms. He looked down at her when she brought a hand to his face. Ichigo closed his eyes for a second and leaned his head into her hand's touch. Remembering that Rukia was deeply wounded, Ichigo quickly made his way to the fourth division, hoping that Rukia would be alright.

Three hollows had attacked Rukia, but why? Didn't she take tablets so her reiatsu wouldn't get out of line? Ichigo fought against the third thought that came into his mind. Would the unborn child be ok? Even though Rukia had been wounded in the chest, it didn't mean it wouldn't affect the baby, right? Ichigo really didn't have any idea, and hoped that their child, and Rukia, would walk out just fine after a trip to the fourth.

Unohana quickly came forward when Ichigo walked in soaking wet along with Rukia. "Why didn't Rukia-san take her tablet?" Unohana demanded as they quickly moved to a bed. Ichigo set her down gently. Rukia had passed out on the way to the fourth division.

"What do you mean by she didn't take it? Rukia always takes her tablet." Ichigo nearly shouted back. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry at Unohana of all people, but Ichigo was furious at the moment. Why had Rukia been so stupid to think she could take on the hollows?

Unohana removed the cloth that Ichigo had placed on Rukia's chest, and quickly placed her hands over Rukia's body.

"Her wound is pretty deep Kurosaki-san, but you came in time." Unohana said with a much calmer voice.

"What happened exactly?" Unohana asked.

"A hollow, better yet, three hollows were attacking her." Ichigo replied. Unohana nodded her head and didn't ask another question. The woman never answered Ichigo's last question, but Ichigo didn't argue with her as his mind became consumed with Rukia.

He was just walking, better yet hurrying since it was raining, to check on her and make sure she was alright, and what Ichigo walked on was Rukia on the ground, blood coming from around her, and a hollow getting ready to attack her.

Where was Ukitake or any of the other people in her division? Ichigo took in a deep breath at his seat, keeping his eyes on Rukia's scrunched up face. He hoped she wasn't in too much pain. Unohana healed Rukia for a few minutes longer, and finally pulled away.

"She probably won't wake up for another few hours, but make sure she takes a tablet when she wakes up. Rukia-san must have forgotten or something. Either way, it was highly unusual for a hollow to attack her. The baby must have shot out a large amount of reiatsu for something like this to happen." Unohana told Ichigo.

"And what about the baby?" Ichigo asked in a softer tone. Unohana paused before speaking to Ichigo.

"The baby seems fine, but tell Rukia-san to come and see me on Thursday just to make sure. Rukia was slashed in the chest, but no vital organs were injured, so the baby should be alright." Unohana replied. Ichigo nodded and lifted Rukia into his arms.

"Thanks Unohana-san." Ichigo replied.

"Make sure Rukia stays home tomorrow." Unohana demanded. Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"Oh don't worry, she will." He replied, and left the fourth division.

* * *

When Rukia woke up, the first image to come to her mind were the hollows attacking her. Instinctively, she reached down and looked at her chest, and felt confusion to see a bandage there. 

"You're finally awake?" Ichigo asked from the other side of the room. Rukia looked at him, for some reason surprised to see him there. Realizing they were in their bedroom, Rukia finally began asking questions.

"What happened?" Rukia asked. She felt extremely dizzy, like she'd been smacked in the head really hard. She remembered the hollows attacking her, and the wound she got, but that was all really.

"You were attacked by hollows, and if I hadn't come in time, you probably would have been —" Ichigo paused, looking down at the ground.

"The baby's ok right?" Rukia asked quickly.

"Yah, the baby is fine." Ichigo replied.

Silence formed in the room for a moment, and Rukia clasped her hands together.

"Rukia, why didn't you take the tablet?" Ichigo asked softly. Rukia looked down at the ground.

"I-I forgot." She replied shamefully. It was honestly the only reason she hadn't taken the stupid thing. Because of her anger at Ichigo that morning, and the annoyance of the rain, Rukia left the house in a hurry, forgetting to take it.

Ichigo looked shocked. "You're telling me that you simply forgot to take it? You just risked your life earlier today and you forgot?" He asked in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry." Rukia replied with a straight face.

"And why did you try to fight the hollows off when you know good and well that you can't right now." Ichigo shot back.

"Because there was no one at the division expect all the Shinigami. They don't have enough experience to fight hollows, so I had to do it to protect them."

"It would have been better if they had tried fighting Rukia! If they had killed you, they would have attacked the others in your division as well, which is what would have happened if I hadn't come!"

"Well sorry Ichigo! Sometimes we can't always be the hero! I did what I had to do as a vice captain to the division, and fought to protect!" Rukia cried back.

"By the way, you aren't going to your division tomorrow, or for the rest of the week!" Ichigo shouted as he stood on his feet. Rukia feeling the anger swelling up, stood on her feet as well, but way too quickly.

She was about an inch from hitting the floor when she felt two arms grab her. Ichigo pulled her up slowly, keeping his arms tightly around her waist to balance her. Rukia leaned her head against his chest.

She breathed in his scent, and wrapped her arms tightly around Ichigo's waist. Rukia did not want to cry, but it looked like it wouldn't be helped. She had screwed up, that much was obvious, but what should she have done? There was no one else to protect the others except her. Now that she thought about it, she could have at least tried to run and get them away from the division instead of staying and fighting them there.

When Ichigo's hand fell on her head, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, gripping the fabric on his back. Rukia couldn't be so careless, especially with the baby growing inside of her. What if the baby had died? She would never be able to live with herself if something like that were to happen, and suddenly, Rukia felt love like never before for her child. For the first time, she felt like a true mother, even though she had made such a costly mistake.

"Its ok Rukia, just don't scare me like that ever again." Ichigo finished. Rukia lifted her head to look at his face. Ichigo brought up his hand and wiped her tears away.

"Stop cryin alright?" He whispered. It didn't do any good, as a new set of tears cascaded down her cheeks. So Rukia was a little over emotional, it wasn't a first.

"I think you better get some rest." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and hugged Ichigo again one last time. She knew Ichigo's nightmare was something happening to her, and Ichigo had every right to be upset. He loved her after all, and would protect her forever.

She would do the same for him.

Ichigo kissed her gently before helping Rukia down onto the futon.

"Lay with me." Rukia asked in a tired voice. Ichigo didn't argue as he scooted underneath the blanket, and pulled Rukia close to him. Rukia closed her eyes and smiled as Ichigo brought a hand to Rukia's stomach, and began rubbing it gently.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I know there were lots of cliché scenes in here like the whole 'Ichigo saves Rukia from a hollow attack in the knick of time' but I just love em too much, so I hope you still found it cute! It's kind of hard to keep the cute IchiRuki scenes original anyways with like…a billion IchiRuki stories out there anyways, so don't hate!! 

Please REVIEW! I know this was another long one, but they're all gonna be like this, so just be prepared!


	6. The Gender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Woot! More reviews! Yay! Alright, chapter six!! What adventures await Ichigo and Rukia in this installment?? Read to find out!!

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**VI The Gender**

Sweat drenched down his face as he stared in horror of what was in front of him.

_Rukia._

She was fighting the hollows off, but they wouldn't die, they kept on coming. They kept on attacking. Ichigo couldn't bear to hear Rukia cry out every time a hollow's claw clashed with her skin a sickening way. Ichigo couldn't stand to see the blood pouring out, the pain on her face.

_He needed to protect her._

But he couldn't move. Something was holding him down, something extremely powerful. Ichigo tried screaming out her name, but she didn't seem to hear him, not that him saying her name would do any good.

With one deep slash to the back, Rukia fell to the ground, the color red continuing to spread around her in a pool. Hollows circled around her, until they stared at her body hungrily.

"She carries a child." One hissed.

"Even better." Another laughed. And with one last motion, the hollows dived down.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed as he sat up.

He jumped when a soft hand touched his shoulder. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia asked with worry. Ichigo turned to look at her.

Nightmares were terrible, awful, and haunting things. Ichigo hated them with a fire. It felt so real. Rukia had really been killed, at least it felt like it. So for her to be staring at him with that worried look of hers, with her beautiful violet eyes, moving around with liveliness, Ichigo couldn't help but crush her to him.

Rukia tensed for a moment, and Ichigo only assumed she was confused. He didn't care at all, because he was so glad to know it was a stupid silly nightmare. Rukia slowly relaxed and brought her arms around his waist, snuggling her head into his chest as she often did.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Rukia asked when she pulled away. Ichigo didn't let go of her though, he couldn't.

"Yah, sorry." Ichigo replied, smirking a bit. Rukia smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, scooting herself closer to him.

"Why are you sorry idiot? You can't really control what you dream about." Rukia replied, giving Ichigo a soft smile, one of the rarest. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from brushing his lips against hers lightly.

Rukia knew all about his nightmares. Ever since the incident with the hollow a month back, Ichigo began having the same nightmares over and over again. He hated them so much, and he didn't know how to go about the situation, because he didn't want to scare Rukia if he told her. After speaking with Unohana briefly after one of the captain's meetings, she told him to go ahead and tell Rukia since it was bothering him so much.

To his luck, Rukia had not been surprised. Rukia told him that he mumbled her name out in his sleep, and had the feeling that something was disturbing his dreams. She didn't get upset at all, but of course couldn't leave out the famous line "don't worry about me Ichigo; I don't need to be protected." Anytime Rukia said that line to Ichigo, he kind of just ignored it, because it was impossible to not protect her. It was in his instincts, his reflects to protect her, and he didn't mind at all.

He cupped her face with his free hand, staring at her face. Ichigo would never do such a thing publicly, but to be alone with Rukia at such late hours did not bother him in the bit. Rukia was his wife after all, and even he liked showing some affection to her, no matter how insane she sometimes drove him.

"You're such a baby, you know that?" Rukia asked in a teasingly manner. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but replaced with a smirk, a lecherous one. Hoping to surprise her, Ichigo grabbed hold of Rukia's shoulders, pushed her down so that she was down on the futon, and he hovered over her.

He could see the blush on her cheeks, and his smirk widened. "Who's the baby now?" Ichigo whispered into her ear. When she didn't respond, Ichigo brought his lips to her neck, letting them trace her skin lightly.

Rukia soon brought her hands around his waist, pushing him towards her. He didn't press too hard onto her due to her large stomach. When Ichigo finally looked at his wife again, he could see that she wanted a little more of well…him.

And so, Ichigo crashed his lips down onto Rukia's. He didn't know where he got all the energy from suddenly, considering he had just been sleeping moments ago, but hell, sometimes the more…pleasurable moments with Rukia came up at the most random of times. It brought back memories of their honeymoon together.

Just when the kissing was starting to really deepen, and Ichigo started feeling the heat between them, Rukia quickly began pushing Ichigo off.

"What?" Ichigo whispered to her. Rukia instantly pushed Ichigo away with all her strength and stood quickly from the futon. When he realized her hand covering her mouth tightly, and the urgency in her steps to get to the bathroom, Ichigo knew that she was having morning sickness.

Rukia got sick about once every two weeks, which made things much easier on the sleeping issue. Then again, Rukia's morning sickness had just ruined what would have been a good cure to Ichigo's nightmares.

Sighing groggily with the blankets twisted around him, Ichigo arose from the futon and made his way to the bathroom, where Rukia had run to only seconds before hand. He leaned against the doorway as he watched his small wife do what she needed to do over the toilet.

With the sound of a flush, Rukia closed her eyes for a second and leaned against the bathtub from behind her. She looked extremely tired, but it was three in the morning. He probably didn't look all too energetic himself, although moments ago he was ready to do some dirty things with Rukia.

"So many things just happened in the past few minutes. I'm glad I don't have to go to the division tomorrow." Rukia said with just about no energy from her spot against the bathtub. Ichigo didn't have to go to his too. He decided to take the day off with Rukia, since they were going to see Unohana for a very important visit.

"Why are you acting so surprised? It's a normal thing for us isn't it?" Ichigo asked with sarcasm.

"You do have a point there. I mean, I woke up because I heard you yelling, suddenly wanted to have sex with you, and then felt the urge to throw up, all in about…three minutes."

"You basically just made it sound like having sex with me makes you want to throw up." Ichigo replied, a frown upon his face. Rukia chuckled for a moment, and clutched onto her stomach. It amazed Ichigo at how fast Rukia could dive for the toilet. Sometimes he doubted that she didn't know flash step.

Ichigo hopped onto the counter while Rukia once again threw up, not liking to hear the sounds as it happened. He promised her though, that any time she had her morning sickness that he would stay awake with her until she fell asleep.

Rukia pulled away for the second time, leaning her head onto the edge of the bathtub slowly.

"I think I'm done here." Rukia replied. Ichigo moved off of the counter and kneeled down in front of Rukia.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. Rukia stubbornly shook her head, but of course was lying, since she began falling over the moment she stood. Ichigo caught her with plenty of time to spare. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and the two moved out of the bathroom and back down onto the bed.

When they reached the bed, Rukia sunk slowly down, but didn't lie down all the way. She kept her back up against the wall. Even though the room was dark, Ichigo could see her hazy eyes.

"You feeling dizzy?" Ichigo asked.

"Mhm." Rukia replied, sighing every several seconds. Ichigo brought his hand to her stomach and began rubbing it slowly. Rukia said it helped ease the dizziness, and helped calm her down if she ever felt extremely anxious about anything.

"Talk to me." Rukia demanded. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ok…" He mumbled back.

"It helps with the dizziness!" Rukia snapped back. She really had bad mood swings, especially at three in the morning.

"Oh right." Ichigo paused, trying to think of something that could be distracting. He smiled from his spot on the bed.

"You never said anything after I pointed out how you added wanting to throw up after having sex with me."

Rukia sighed for the millionth time. "Be serious, really." She muttered out. Ichigo, finding the humor already forming, for him at least, continued on.

"So what, do I make you want to throw up? Have you been hiding it all this time and could no longer hold it in?" Ichigo asked. The irritation on Rukia's face went up a notch.

"You really are stupid to think of such a dumb conversation, then again, you're pretty good at dumb conversations." Rukia said with aggravation.

"Stop avoiding the questions and answer them." Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo, have I ever complained about anything after we had…"

"Sex?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo." Rukia replied with dullness.

"No, but maybe you just weren't saying anything." Ichigo said back. He loved bugging her the way he was the moment, especially with a subject so idiotic.

"I'm feeling much better now. This conversation can end now." Rukia mumbled as she slowly sunk down into the futon. Ichigo was relieved when she snuggled closer to him, and let his hand continue to rub her stomach. He liked touching her bulky stomach, especially when the baby would kick. It reassured him that there was a human being growing inside of his wife's body, and that he was without a doubt going to be a father.

And Rukia would be a mother.

"Good thing we can sleep in tomorrow." Ichigo added before they were both asleep.

"Not really, since our appointment with Unohana is at seven in the morning." Rukia reminded him.

"Is it too late to cancel?" Ichigo asked with hope.

"Idiot."

* * *

After six months of having to deal with getting up to feeling completely exhausted every morning, Rukia just couldn't get used to it. She kind of gave up on the hope of getting used to it since there were only three more months. 

And waking Ichigo up every morning only got worse.

"Come on Ichigo! We have fifteen minutes to get to Unohana! You know she's a busy woman!" Rukia griped from down the stairs. She had her hands set firmly on her hips, hoping that once Ichigo saw her, he would realize how serious she was.

"Fine I'm coming!" She heard Ichigo yell.

"You know this appointment is very important! It's not every day you find out the gender to our unborn child!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo finally emerged from up above, eyes half open.

"I know, but I wish the stupid appointment wasn't so early." Ichigo whined as he took the slowest steps possible down the stairs.

"Aren't you excited to find out?" Rukia asked when Ichigo reached her. She sure as hell was excited.

"Let's just go." Ichigo replied, his scowl already on full display. He'd gotten much better at not scowling, but it still never failed when Ichigo was extremely irritated, or half asleep.

"Stop being such a grouch, you after all, weren't the one throwing up."

Ichigo glared at her. "Don't even pull that guilt trip with me Kurosaki Rukia. It's not my fault that the woman is the one that carries the child." Ichigo said with a strange tone.

"Either way, we have nothing planned once the appointment is done, so we can take a nap when we come home." Rukia said. Ichigo just followed Rukia out the door wordlessly.

Deciding using flash step would be faster, Rukia hopped onto Ichigo's back. Ichigo didn't go as fast as he wanted to, because Rukia had to be careful with the baby. He'd been more careful and protective of Rukia since the hollow incident, and he made sure she took her reiatsu tablet every morning.

There weren't very many people at the division, but Rukia assumed it had to do with the fact that it was 6:55 in the morning. She didn't even reach her division until eight or sometimes nine.

Unohana greeted them with a warm smile. "Good morning. I'm sorry to have you so early Rukia-san, but today is a busy day, so please come with me." Unohana said with a sweet and soothing voice. Rukia smiled at the woman and followed behind her, keeping a hand on her stomach. It made her feel like she was protecting the child.

When they reached a smaller room, Rukia sat on the bed propped up in the middle, with Ichigo standing next to her.

"Now, first I will do the checkup I always do on Rukia-san, but then, you have the option of finding out the gender of your child. Do you want to wait? Or would like you to find out today?" Unohana asked.

Rukia looked at Ichigo who nodded at her with a smile. "We want to find out today."

Unohana then performed the exercises she always did on Rukia. Checking her heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing just like any normal check up. But then it got to the awkward part where Unohana had to check her…

"Does everything feel alright?" Unohana asked. Rukia felt extremely uneasy, and was glad Ichigo wasn't in the room at that moment. She didn't like him being there watching Rukia while Unohana checked over her where the baby would come out.

Rukia's thoughts drifted away when she saw a strange facial expression on Unohana's face.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia quickly asked. Unohana never gave looks like that, even if they were small.

"You're fine Rukia-san, I just noticed something suddenly." Unohana stated with her calm composure.

"I should have warned you about this at the beginning of your pregnancy, but because of your good health, I decided not to tell you until now."

Unohana paused again and Rukia waited for her to speak. She had the feeling she wouldn't like what Unohana would say.

"You're pregnancy has been going very well. You've been eating the right amount of foods, and resting you're body well enough, even though I'm sure you still feel tired all the time."

Rukia shook her head in agreement. Unohana continued on. "You see, the only thing Rukia-san, is the size of you're body. You're a very small and petite woman, and carrying a child inside of you're body has made it very tired. This happens to every pregnant woman, but because of you're small size, I don't to risk something happening to you're body when the time for labor comes, so I think the best option would be a C-section for the birth of the child." Unohana finally finished.

She knew exactly what a C-section was, because Rukia decided to study up on pregnancies before hand, and knew that C-sections were rather common.

"I should have said something to you before Rukia-san, I'm truly sorry." Unohana said softly. Rukia smiled at the woman. She knew Unohana was a smart and amazing doctor, as well as a captain, and wanted to laugh that the woman was apologizing to her.

"No Unohana-san, don't be ridiculous. If it's what is best for the baby and me, then I will do what ever it takes to keep us safe." Rukia said with confidence. She trusted in Unohana's words, and knew that if Unohana saw it as the best option, then it must have been the best option.

Rukia told Unohana that she would tell Ichigo about the C-section later on after they left her office, and should go on with what they had been waiting for.

Unohana retrieved Ichigo following.

"Are you two ready to find out?" Unohana asked with a large grin. Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded. Rukia wasn't scared, but she was nervous. She decided that the gender to their child was an important thing. If it was a girl, then Rukia thought the child would be more like her, but if it was a boy, then it would be like Ichigo.

At least that was how she looked at it.

"Now, do understand that this is about 95 percent accurate, alright?"

They both nodded their heads.

Ichigo's hand suddenly touched Rukia's, and she wrapped her fingers around his tightly. It was a big step for them after all.

* * *

He was smiling, smiling in public view without a care in the world. Ichigo started thinking that the pregnancy was rubbing off on him since he was pretty sure he was having mood swings. He'd been so grouchy that morning, but now, he was filled with excitement and happiness 

"What about Hayato?" Rukia asked, her hand still holding onto his.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "It's ok I guess, but it doesn't have much of a ring to it. We want our son to have a strong name." Ichigo said.

"Like strawberry?" Rukia asked. She just _had_ to bring that up.

"You of all people should know that my father name me Ichigo because it also means 'to protect' so don't give me any of that crap Rukia." Ichigo said back.

"Well Hayato sounds like a good name to me." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo sighed.

"We have a good three months to think of our son's name Rukia."

"Actually, less than three months, since it's already been a few weeks since the sixth month began." Rukia corrected.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Can we just go home and sleep for now, and then think of the names?" Ichigo insisted. Rukia didn't reply, but stayed silent the rest of the walk home.

Yes, Ichigo and Rukia were having a boy. He'd been up and down about the gender of their child. On one hand, having a son sounded awesome, because like Ichigo, their son would be able to protect his younger siblings (and Ichigo was pretty sure they'd be having more than one child since they were married for all eternity). He could do fun little boy things with his son, and give him good advice when their son would get older.

But then having a girl sounded like a good plan too, because he honestly didn't know how he would act around having a girl around minus Rukia. Ichigo knew that Isshin was the hugest softie in the world to Yuzu and Karin, so would Ichigo be that way to his own daughter? Would Ichigo even have a daughter ever? What if he had all sons?

Why was he thinking so ahead in the future? That was Rukia's job.

Either way, Ichigo was happy to know more about their unborn child. He wasn't exactly sure of what the next step was, but he had a feeling it had to do with shopping for the child, and of course the whole Rukia giving birth to the child thingy.

Not even feeling hungry for breakfast, both he and Rukia crawled up the stairs and to their bedroom to the unmade futon. They had left it undone for a reason.

Rukia took off her Shinigami robes and slipped into her sleeping yukata. Ichigo smiled at seeing Rukia's round belly. It did look strange on her, but not in a bad way. She simply looked like a mother, and Ichigo wondered if Rukia ever thought he looked like a father. He sure as hell didn't think he looked like one, but technically he wasn't a father yet.

They both plopped down onto the bed at the same time after Ichigo took of the top to his Shinigami robes. Right when Ichigo started to get really comfortable, Rukia sat up.

"Ichigo, I forgot to tell you." Rukia said with a serious face. Ichigo sat up on his elbows.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a concerned tone. Rukia was easily readable to him after all, and the suddenly serious expression told him she was going to say something serious.

"Yes, everything is fine, but Unohana told me that because of my body is so small, that giving a natural birth to the child could be unhealthy for both me and the baby, so she suggested that I do a C-section." Rukia stated.

Ichigo didn't like what he was hearing. So Rukia had to get a C-section so she would stay healthy?

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's face expression changed to one of defense.

"Unohana asked me if I wanted to tell you there, and I decided it would be best to tell you at home. Besides, I was so worked up about the gender that I forgot to tell you earlier." Rukia said.

"I think the health of your body is a little bit more important than finding out the gender of the baby, which we will find out when it is born."

Something about Rukia having to get a C-section because Unohana was saying Rukia couldn't hold a child properly scared him, and so, he felt anger.

"Ichigo, stop. I know it's important, which is why I wanted to tell you now. I'll be alright Ichigo, it's just a precautionary Unohana wants to take to make sure I stay as healthy as possible."

Ichigo looked away from Rukia, wanting the sudden irritation to die down. Maybe it was just knowing that the slightest harm was in her way, and that she and the baby could get hurt, or maybe for once, Ichigo didn't have a say on the matter, or better yet, he couldn't protect her from it. It was stupid for him to get so worked up about it, but that was how he was sometimes.

Ichigo dropped onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I guess you're right. Unohana does know best, and I guess there's not much we can do about it." He replied.

Rukia leaned down and kissed his bare shoulder. "It will all work out, don't worry Ichigo. Let's think about other things right now, like names, and stuff that we can buy for the baby."

Ichigo knew that Rukia was going to bring up the shopping portion, and he knew before anything was going to start that he was in for a rude awakening

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than the others, but I liked the length of it, and felt that it ended on a good note. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because I got things in there that I wanted to get, and I added the IchiRuki banter that we all love. As for everything that happened with Unohana and Rukia, and the whole C-section ordeal, I basically made that all up, minus the common knowledge of C-sections. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 

Please review! I love you!! Tell me your thoughts of the story overall so far, I love hearing them!!!

PS: Next chapter is the baby-shower, yaayy!!

PS #2: I'll be updating Unknown Premises sometime THIS WEEK. So anyone waiting, BE READY!!


	7. Of Making Out and Baby Showers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Wow, another chapter! Yay!! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I usually get, but hopefully this one will be better! Right???

Go ahead and review! I'm trying to make the small romance scenes with Ichigo and Rukia different, so hopefully it's all working out!

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**VII Of Making Out and Baby Showers  
**

"And that concludes the meeting. If anyone has any questions, please ask me or my vice captain. Brunch is being served in the left wing, now please excuse me." Yamamoto, the head captain announced to everyone.

Everyone nodded as he left, except for Rukia, who was instead yawning extremely loudly. Her captain next to her chuckled.

"I didn't think the meeting was that boring." Ukitake mocked. Rukia smiled at her captain.

"I'm sorry Ukitake-taichou, I'm just tired as usual." Rukia replied. Ukitake chuckled again and patted Rukia on the shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous Rukia-san. You didn't have to come to this meeting if you were so exhausted. I could have sent Kiyone and Sentarou instead." Ukitake added.

"And then heard them arguing the whole time? I wouldn't cause that much trouble for you sir." Rukia said back. Ukitake laughed that time, and Rukia smiled again, glad to see her captain so full of life and energy. His health was a constant off and on thing, and it was good to see Ukitake acting like he did when Rukia was younger and new to the division.

She pressed a hand to her stomach following, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Is something the matter?" Ukitake asked. Rukia shook her head.

"No, the baby just kicked." She replied. Ukitake nodded.

"I still remember when you first came to my division, and look at you now, about to be a mother. It brings a captain true joy I tell you."

Rukia laughed. Ukitake was always someone Rukia looked up to, and it was funny to hear such words from him.

"Well I better get going. If I don't then Shunsui will eat all the donuts first. I'll see you Monday at around noon right?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia nodded at her captain, watching him walk away.

Deciding she should get a move on herself to the food, she began walking. Perhaps she could actually see Ichigo. When a hand fell on her head, she stopped, knowing only one person that would do something so childish to her.

"What do you want Renji?" Rukia snapped. Seeing the amusement on his face, she knocked his hand away.

"I just thought I'd come say hey to you. I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought I'd ask how you were doing." Renji replied. He had the mischievous grin still plastered onto his face, and Rukia could only wonder what was going through his mind.

"I'm doing alright I guess, minus be so tired all the time." Rukia said, rubbing her watermelon stomach. When she looked up at Renji again, his eyes were on her stomach as well. He didn't say anything for a moment, but looked up when he saw Rukia staring at him.

"Well I would think so, though I don't know a whole lot about woman being pregnant." Renji replied as he scratched his head awkwardly. Rukia eyed him for a moment but began walking towards where the food was.

"You'll know some day when you find a wife of your own. I'm assuming you'll want to have kids." Rukia shot at him. Renji grinned.

"Yah, I guess I will, though hopefully we'll wait a few years before having them, if by some miracle I ever do get married."

Rukia knew Renji didn't mean it the way it sounded, but the words bothered her.

"Even though there's absolutely nothing wrong with having children the first year of marriage." Rukia replied sharply, walking with a quicker pace.

Renji must have sensed Rukia's aggravation. "You know I didn't mean it like that Rukia." Renji said in a soft voice. She turned her head to look at him.

"You really should learn to think before speaking, that way you won't have to say sorry because of your idiotic comments."

She heard Renji chuckle from the side, though Rukia was one hundred percent serious. "Well I'm excited for you either way. It's hard to picture Ichigo as a dad though." Renji said.

Rukia smiled at the comment. It was true. Picturing Ichigo as a father had been hard at first, but Rukia came to live with it. It wasn't like she pictured herself as a mother either.

"He'll do just fine, as will I, hopefully."

"Let's hope that you have a daughter. At least she'll have a chance of being just as short as you." Renji said with a menacing smile. Rukia didn't hesitate in slamming her elbow into Renji's side

"I thought we already told you, we're having a boy." Rukia said to him. Renji frowned, rubbing his side.

"I don't remember you saying that." Renji said. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"It says it on the baby shower invitation you dimwit. Are you going to be able to attend?" Rukia asked. Even if Renji drove her up the wall, he was still one of her best friends.

"I think so, since its tomorrow and nothing has popped up yet, and hopefully nothing will. If I for some reason can't I'll be sure to let you know." Renji replied. Rukia nodded her head.

"I'll talk to you later then. I have to get back to my division." Renji told her. Rukia waved goodbye to him, and continued walking to where the other captains and vice captains were.

She understood that captains didn't exactly have all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted. They were actually always busy.

Thus Rukia's main problem.

Ichigo had been extremely busy with his Shinigami duties. In fact, she had only seen him several times during the past few weeks. Anytime he was home, she was sleeping, because that was all she really could do. Anytime she was awake, she spent her time at her division, trying to catch up with her work. Rukia was just glad that Ichigo would be able to come to the baby shower. Though baby showers were more for women, Rukia wanted Ichigo to come. Isshin and everyone would want to see him after all. It was really difficult at the moment, and Rukia hoped she could at least talk to Ichigo for five minutes.

When she reached the doorway, she saw all the captains and vice captains chatting with each other. It was a little difficult looking for Ichigo when all the captains wore white haoris, but continued none the less. She only wanted to talk to Ichigo, so she stayed in her spot, hoping no one like Matsumoto would come up to her, because then Rukia would never be able to take a break. Matsumoto always asked her a billion questions about her pregnancy, and it drove Rukia up the wall.

Seeing no bright and ridiculous orange hair, Rukia figured rather Ichigo wasn't there, or she just couldn't see him for her spot, so she began moving slowly into the room. She saw her brother, who was standing next to her captain quietly, but there was still no sign of Ichigo.

She flinched when a hand fell on her shoulder. "Oi, there you are Rukia." Ichigo said from behind her. Rukia smiled before turning around. Just seeing him made her feel all the better, despite the fact that she really wanted to go and sleep.

Ichigo had a smirk on his face, and let his hand slide down to her hand. "Could you come with me for a second?" He asked. Rukia looked at the wonderful table of food, but decided that Ichigo was way more important at the moment, and nodded.

Once they were out of the room, Rukia moved a little closer to Ichigo. She would never affectionately hold onto him in front of the other captains and vice captains, let alone anyone really. When they turned down a strange hallway, Rukia began to wonder what was going on.

"Ichigo, where are we going?" She asked. Ichigo kept his eyes forward.

"I just thought we could talk for a little while together. I haven't seen you all week." He replied. Rukia shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow him. They walked further and further, until the hallways were pretty dark and nobody was seen.

"Why do we need to go so far away?" Rukia asked. Couldn't they just go in a room to talk?

Ichigo suddenly pulled Rukia and pushed her against the wall right when they turned another corner.

"There aren't any extra rooms in this building. I'm extremely busy today, but I have about an hour to get back to the division. I just thought we could be together for a little while." Ichigo said softly to her, his eyes locked on hers and only hers.

It brought butterflies to her stomach, though she didn't see how there was room for butterflies with a baby growing inside. At that moment, Ichigo's hand came to her stomach, rubbing it gently. Rukia smiled at him, placing her hand over his lightly.

"He was kicking earlier." Rukia whispered to him. Ichigo pecked her lips softly.

"He's already gotten you're kicking habit down." Ichigo mumbled back with a smile. Rukia chuckled.

"I thought you wanted to talk Ichigo." Rukia said playfully.

Ichigo smiled. "How have you been this week?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"Pregnant and sleepy. And you?" Rukia asked back.

"Busy." He replied, and before anything else could happen, his lips were on hers.

Rukia hadn't really wanted to chat either. She didn't know what came over her, but the moment Ichigo's hand had touched her shoulder only moments before, she wanted to touch him back. Rukia figured that being pregnant would stop the urges of wanting to do…such things, but apparently not.

As Ichigo's mouth moved against hers, she just came to the conclusion that she missed him. Even if it had just been two weeks, it felt like so much longer for some reason. She remembered going to stay at Byakuya's house. Rukia missed him, but it wasn't anything like what she was feeling at the moment, the desperation to hold onto him.

But she didn't care. She just let it all go and let Ichigo kiss her.

Rukia's hold on Ichigo's neck tightened, and before she knew what was going on, he was pushing her up the wall, bringing a hand down to cup her bottom to keep her up.

* * *

His lips traced her neck, letting his tongue touch her skin as he knew Rukia loved. When Rukia let out a soft moan, he brought his mouth back up to her lips again, thrashing his tongue into her mouth. 

Ichigo knew the moment the meeting was adjourned what he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to see Rukia, and only Rukia. He also knew he wanted to make out with her, no matter how immature and stupid it sounded.

She was his wife, and for the past two weeks their usual make out sessions had been turned down due to sleep and work. Ichigo couldn't take it, and by Rukia's immediate response to his kissing, it seemed like Rukia couldn't either.

It was kind of fun too, since they were "sneaking away" to go fulfill their appetites. Ichigo never got sick and tired of kissing Rukia. In fact, just about every time his skin touched hers he wanted to devour her. He never thought he could be so…obsessed with her.

But he supposed that came with the whole "I love you" part.

Rukia's hands strummed through his hair, and Ichigo feeling encouraged, ran a hand slowly up her thigh. There wasn't any need for extra magic tricks since they were both fully into the mouth-to-mouth/skin connection, but Ichigo knew Rukia like an extra touch here and there.

As did he.

He smiled against her lips when she mumbled out his name in desperation. His lips left hers again and traveled to her jaw. Ichigo could feel her head moving up, giving him better access to touch as much bare skin as possible.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard footsteps walking towards them.

Getting caught at the 1st division quarters would not be good.

Pulling his lips away, he kept his hands tightly around Rukia's waist, in the case that he needed to get away and fast. Rukia kept her arms wrapped around his neck, almost as if she were in fear.

The footsteps suddenly stopped. "Did you get the extra files?" A man asked. Ichigo didn't recognize the voice. He was probably a worker for Central 49.

"Ah, no sir, I didn't. Do you want me to go back and get them?" The second person, who had to be a woman asked.

"No that's alright, the thirteenth division probably won't have them done anyways since their vice captain is currently out." The man replied.

Ichigo suddenly felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, and did not want to look at Rukia's face.

"Right, hopefully that baby of hers will come soon. I'll just go and put these away then." The woman replied.

What a bunch of bastards.

"I'll join you then." The man said, and the footsteps disappeared. Ichigo suddenly felt guilty for bringing Rukia to that exact spot. If he hadn't, then Rukia wouldn't have heard the words come from two complete strangers.

"Don't listen to them Rukia, alright?" Ichigo asked before Rukia blurted out anything. When she didn't respond, he looked at her. When he felt her head lean onto his shoulder and her arms not loosening their hold from around his neck, Ichigo's grip tightened, and he pulled her closer.

He held her like that for a long time, not saying a word to her.

When they pulled away, Ichigo was relieved to not see any sign of tears falling, because that would have been bad. Even though Rukia was extremely sensitive due to her pregnancy, he still hated to see her upset.

"You ready to go?" Ichigo whispered to her. He was kind of annoyed also that the mood had been ruined. They were really getting into the making out…

"Yah, let's go." Rukia replied. Ichigo went ahead and took her all the way home, but not before grabbing a few donuts for Rukia. Luckily nobody questioned where they had disappeared to, because that would have been awkward, especially with Byakuya sitting a little ways away from him.

* * *

"Ichigo, Rukia-san! I'm so glad you are here!! It's been so long!" Yuzu cried as she opened the doorway to the house. Rukia and Ichigo just smiled in their gigai bodies, happy they could to be away from Soul Society. 

It was the day of the baby shower.

Deciding that it wasn't fair for Ichigo's family to see the growth of Rukia's child, they planned the baby shower for the human world. It was much easier after all from people from Soul Society to come to the human world, instead of Yuzu and Karin and everyone going to Soul Society.

Ichigo and Rukia followed Yuzu into the living room, where their eyes widened in shock.

Isshin's living room looked ridiculous.

Baby decorations galore, cake and presents everywhere, food, graffiti. Rukia didn't know why she was so shocked. Her wedding shower had been ten times worse.

Not to mention the lingerie _Isshin_ had given her.

Stepping into the room, Isshin came out.

"Ichigo, how are you! Rukia —HOLY WATERMELON."

Rukia couldn't help but blush at Isshin's embarrassing words. She got enough back in Soul Society from Matsumoto on her stomach, but it didn't help that Isshin was much louder than the busty woman.

"When is your baby due anyways?" Karin asked as she stepped from out of the kitchen.

"About two months, in April." Rukia replied. She took a seat on the couch and watched in amusement as Ichigo and Isshin got into a wrestling contest. Ichigo was winning by a long shot.

Pretty soon people started showing up. Inoue, with Chad and Ishida came first.

"Kurosaki-kun and san! How are you?" Inoue asked in her same bubbly tone. Rukia gave her a big hug as Yuzu took Inoue's gift to put it with the rest.

Ishida, who had contacts, rubbed his eyes continuously. "You're gifts are coming Kurosaki-san. I made a lot of stuff and had to have a friend deliver them." Ishida said in a dull tone. Rukia nodded.

The door bell continued to ring, with people coming in at a fast rate. Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kiyone, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Urahara, Hitsugaya, Renji, and a bunch of other people showed up.

The baby shower was more of a party for friends and family, at least that's what Rukia told all the guys.

"Awww! Rukia! I can't believe you're having a baby in two months!" Matsumoto cried as she hugged Rukia. Rukia patted the woman back, trying to break free so she could get some air.

"Trust me, I can't either." Rukia replied, earning a laugh from Matsumoto and Hinamori.

"I hope you like what I got you. Toshirou picked it out!" Hinamori chirped. Hitsugaya gave her a glare from across the room.

"Alright everyone! It's time to open the gifts!" Yuzu shouted. Rukia was the only one to move next to her. Everyone else continued to talk as if they didn't hear her.

"It's time to open GIFTS!" Yuzu yelled a little louder. Everyone continued to talk.

Yuzu looked at Rukia for help, but Rukia just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I know! Look there's DON KANOJI!" She screamed. STILL, people kept talking.

Rukia shook her head. "They think he's an idiot." Rukia told Yuzu.

He was an idiot.

"Let me try." Rukia said as she stepped in front of Yuzu.

"MY HOLLOW DETECTOR IS GOING OFF!" Rukia screamed. Everyone in the room stopped and looked frantically at Rukia.

"What's its location?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't sense its reiatsu. It must be very smart and strong to know how to hide its reiatsu." Renji said as he placed a hand on his chin.

"You took your tablet right Rukia?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia and Yuzu both shook their heads. "You guys! We were just trying to get your attention! There isn't really a hollow; we just wanted you to sit down to open gifts." Rukia replied.

All the men in the room looked extremely pissed off, except for Isshin of course who skipped next to the couch and took his seat. Ishida also sat down on a chair in the living room.

"Sit by me ok Rukia-san?" Isshin asked. Rukia gave a very fake smile and nodded.

* * *

Ichigo hadn't really wanted to go to the baby shower, but after Rukia threatened that she would tell Ichigo's father that Ichigo once accidentally put on her Chappy shorts, he agreed to go. 

It turned out alright though, since there were several other guys at the shower, and they were allowed to go into another room and "chat" while the women watched Rukia open her gifts.

Apparently though, Ichigo misunderstood what Rukia meant.

"Alright, well we'll leave you ladies to open the gifts then." Ichigo said as he turned to leave with the other guys.

"Wait, what Ichigo?" Rukia asked. He turned his head to see surprise and irritation on her face.

"I thought you said I didn't have to stay for this part." Ichigo replied. Rukia immediately shook her head.

"No Ichigo, I meant for you to tell the other guys that they didn't have to stay right now. You on the other hand, need to stay."

Ichigo shook his head back. "Why do I need to stay? This part is for you after all."

"It's for the baby, not me! These gifts are to help us, not just me!!"

It was completely typical for Ichigo and Rukia to scream at each other in front of everyone.

Rukia suddenly smiled at him, and turned her head towards Isshin.

"You know Kurosaki-san, I never told you about this time when Ichigo accidentally —"

"ALRIGHT Rukia, I'll stay." Ichigo cut in as quickly as possible. Luckily for him, Isshin was too confused to continue to pester Rukia about what she was going to say to him.

And so, the gift opening process began. Yuzu and Karin got Rukia and Ichigo a baby blanket, and a night light that sang lullabies. Inoue got them some baby books, and some baby clothes. Matsumoto got them a Chappy baby suit, which Rukia shrieked about.

Ichigo would definitely burn it once they got home.

Ishida gave three bags full of brand spanking new clothes, even for when their baby would get older. "I sowed it all by hand." Ishida bragged, rubbing his eye again since he couldn't shove his glasses up his nose. Everyone else got the same old things. Baby clothes, toys, stuff to decorate the baby's bedroom. It hadn't been too bad, until Rukia started crying.

"I'm so happy everyone! Thank you so much!" Rukia said as she wiped a tear away. Isshin began crying with her.

"No, thank you Rukia-san for getting knocked up by my son and making me a grandfather!" Isshin cried back.

The room went quiet for a moment, but Isshin went on.

"Oh wait! Let me go get my gift for you!" Isshin yelled. Everyone waited while Isshin walked to his bedroom and came back.

"Here you go! But this is for you personally Rukia-san." Isshin told her. Ichigo could see the hint of concern coming from Rukia, and began feeling a little concerned himself.

His eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Thanks…Isshin." Rukia mumbled out, her cheeks blushing. Isshin had gotten her a very_ very_ skimpy night gown.

"What are the two holes towards the top for?" Yuzu asked. Rukia's blush deepened even more, as did Ichigo's. It was for Rukia's…chest…area…

"That way once the baby is born you can get started on my next grandchild!" Isshin said with a grin. Ichigo couldn't help but walk over to the old man and punch him square on the head.

"Honestly, how are you really my father?" Ichigo asked. Isshin just kept on smiling.

"You'll understand once you get older." Isshin replied.

Ichigo didn't think that was possible.

Once the gift part of the party was done, the men came out.

"So Hitsugaya-san, you really picked out that pink baby album?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya. He closed his eyes.

"It was the only thing that I saw!" Hitsugaya practically yelled back. Hinamori giggled next to him.

"It was rather the pink baby album, or a fuzzy teddy bear." Hinamori said.

"Thanks for coming!" Rukia said as everyone left. Ichigo and Rukia said their goodbyes Isshin, Yuzu and Karin.

"That nightgown cost a lot Rukia-san, so don't hesitate in wearing it out!" Isshin called out as they exited the house. Even though it was dark at night, Ichigo knew that Rukia was blushing.

Traveling back to Soul Society didn't take too long, and Ichigo was glad to be home. He didn't have to go to his division for the rest of the night, and tomorrow was his day off.

They could just…relax at home for once.

"We have strawberries at home right?" Rukia asked as they walked home.

"Yah, why? Are you craving some?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed.

"I thought that maybe I would make a strawberry shake or something, would you want one?" Rukia asked.

"Nah, it's bad enough when my name is strawberry." Ichigo replied. Rukia chuckled next to him.

"That _is _true." She said sarcastically. Ichigo smirked.

Rukia had really surprised him the last two days. After the incident happened the previous day, Ichigo thought surely Rukia would beat herself up about working at the division, and probably force herself to work, but she hadn't. Once they had gotten home, she was smiling again, acting like nothing ever happened.

Maybe it hadn't bothered her when that woman had said those words.

"_Right, hopefully that baby of hers will come soon." _

He was about to ask Rukia about it, because it was suddenly bothering her.

But for once, he thought ahead. Would it upset her again? Rukia was in a pretty good mood, and he definitely didn't want to ruin it like it had been ruined the previous day. He gave Rukia a good look, and smiled when his eyes reached her stomach.

It wasn't like what that woman said was rude; it was just that something about it felt extremely coldhearted. Then again, it was Soul Society. Things were extremely different in Soul Society compared to the human world.

Perhaps Rukia realized that.

No, she did realize that.

And that was why she wasn't upset.

Ichigo was married to a strong woman, no matter how he looked at her. She knew how to handle herself, even if he couldn't see the whole picture.

That's why she was his wife, because Rukia didn't take any crap.

When they reached home, Ichigo threw all the bags of stuff down, nearly exhausted from carrying it all. He and Rukia both sat down on the couch, Rukia resting her head on his chest.

"You know Ichigo, I would have never said it at your father's house, but the lingerie he got me…well I was going to try and see if I could get it on."

Ichigo blushed. "Uhuh."

"Tonight." Rukia said.

His blushed deepened.

"Like…right now." Rukia finished.

The room suddenly got extremely hot, and Ichigo knew his face was completely red.

"Unless you don't want me to." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo slowly sat up, pushed Rukia off of his chest, and stood from the couch.

"I'll meet you upstairs in one moment." Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded with a very peculiar smile and went upstairs.

For once, Ichigo thanked his idiot of a father.

Perhaps Ichigo was becoming Isshin Kurosaki.

* * *

**A/N:** HAHA. Wow!! Isshin's such a perv, but so is Ichigo!! I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I loved the sneaking away part, the make-out part, the baby shower part, all of it. It was a total blast. I think this might literally be my favorite story to write, because Ichigo and Rukia are already together, so it makes doing the fluffy stuff a little easier, and fun. I know this chapter kind of jumped from hot to serious to funny to hot again, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. To me, this story is kind of a bunch one-shots in order of Rukia's pregnancy, so hopefully you guys are getting that vibe!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Today is my 19th BIRTHDAY, so leave a review as a uh…present for me. Please???

LOVE YOU.


	8. Misjudged

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Alright guys, I just got back from California and it was soo much fun!! I went to San Francisco and saw the Golden Gate bridge (for you X-Men 3 fans, I totally thought of the scene where that guy with the funny helmet lifts the bridge off the ground using his cool mutant powers. I know, I'm cool).

Anyways, Chapter 8! Woot! Only two more chapters after this one!! I tried writing this chapter in a different format than the rest, so uh…maybe I succeeded, maybe I didn't. I don't_ really_ know.

You tell me ok?

Just to let you know, I didn't edit this at all.

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**VIII Misjudged**

Kurosaki Ichigo was a list of many things: hotheaded, fowl-mouthed, somewhat arrogant, thick-skinned, and short-tempered.

But he was not a downright idiot.

And there he was, sitting on his couch next to his darling wife Rukia, feeling like just that.

A complete idiot.

His day had not gone well at all, minus spending a little bit of time with Rukia, which ended up not ending so great since she threw up…on him. Even though he knew it wasn't Rukia's fault, he lashed out at her, right before they were leaving on a rather important outing.

Kuchiki Byakuya had invited them to attend a dinner several weeks before, saying that Rukia and a "date" were required to come because other Kuchiki nobles and other nobles would be there. It was Rukia's "duty" as a Kuchiki, even if she was now a Kurosaki, to attend.

And that was why their day, better yet, evening had gone so horribly wrong.

_**Five hours earlier…**_

Ichigo was taking a shower.

His second shower to be exact.

"I should apologize to her." Ichigo thought. He had been a little rude to Rukia, and what happened had in no way been her fault. Rukia hadn't gotten sick once the entire month, but of course the one moment he's trying to kiss or her or just touch her, she has to throw up.

Ichigo sighed as he washed his body and for the second time, not that any throw up probably got in his hair. He didn't want to risk it though.

They were going to the Kuchiki mansion to see not just one noble, Kuchiki Byakuya, but about twenty, some Kuchiki and others he really didn't know or care to know. It was bad enough when Ichigo had to visit Byakuya, but now he had to see even more on one occasion? It didn't help that Ichigo was already frustrated from Rukia's little accident, and Ichigo knew that Rukia would want him to be as calm as possible.

She after all, knew Ichigo and his temper well.

He hurried and dressed quickly after getting out of the shower, hoping that he hadn't upset Rukia too badly. Ichigo knew she was awfully sensitive about her not so casual morning sickness, so he knew he better make his apology a good one and do his best to behave for the rest of the night.

Ichigo made sure to walk down the stairs slowly, in the case that Rukia might decide to scream at him then since she hadn't earlier when the whole thing happened. Sneaking his head around the corner, he found Rukia sitting on the couch, looking at some Chappy book.

That could _never_ be good.

When Ichigo was close enough, Rukia lifted her book to look at him, but only for a brief second. Just as her eyes were on his, they were back down at the Chappy book, a.k.a. her distraction of looking away and not talking to him.

She would usually just punch him, call him insensitive and the situation would be done, but she must have been really upset.

He only felt more guilt.

"Rukia," Ichigo said softly, hoping his light voice would ease her sad expression.

"Did you get it all off?" She asked back. Ichigo closed his eyes for a second.

Yep, she was still upset.

He took slow steps towards the couch and sat next to her.

"There wasn't a whole lot to begin with." Ichigo replied.

"You were in the shower for a pretty long time." Rukia mumbled back, her irritation flaring. Ichigo kept his eyes glued to her, watching her every move. He really didn't want to go to the stupid dinner thing, especially if Rukia was going to be mad at him, because if Rukia was already mad at him, then Ichigo would have no back up for when he would more than likely explode later on that night by something a snide noble would probably say to him.

If they scolded him on anything, he would try his best to stop himself from saying anything back, but Ichigo wasn't good at holding his own self down.

"Look, just forget it; we're going to be late." Rukia suddenly stated on the couch. Ichigo really didn't want to go with the problem unsettled, but Rukia was right. Seeing as the matter wouldn't get resolved quickly anyways, Ichigo decided that he didn't want to be late.

But still, he didn't want Rukia mad at him.

Standing up from the couch, Ichigo planted his feet in front of Rukia. She held her hand out for him to help her up, but he kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not gonna help you up until you listen to what I have to say."

"Ichigo, we're going to be—"

"Late, no we won't be. We have half an hour Rukia. We'll be fine."

"Well if you've forgotten Ichigo, it kind of takes much longer for me to walk." Rukia snapped back. She was right though. Her baby was due in a month, and it was pretty difficult for her to move about without putting a little waddle in her step. Ichigo did his best not to make fun of her.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"We'll make it! Don't freaking worry so much! Now listen," Ichigo paused, and when Rukia didn't look at him, and didn't move (because she basically couldn't) he continued on. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I know it's not your fault and I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

Rukia still didn't budge, but he thought he saw her hard expression soften a little. "I had the worst day ever at the division, because someone messed up just about all the files and paperwork, and Izuru and I had to restack all of it, and then file it again. The new Shinigami, who aren't that new anymore, are not getting their work done. So look, you know it's not like me to apologize to you so openly, or even admit that it's not like me to apologize to you so openly, so will you please try your best to forgive me?" Ichigo asked.

He didn't know what was coming over him for being so sensitive. Perhaps Rukia's hormones were rubbing off on him…

Rukia make any motion for what felt like forever, but finally caved in and gave an overdramatic sigh.

"You know you shouldn't yell at an extremely pregnant woman the way you did, I don't care if you had a bad day at work." Rukia replied. Ichigo could tell that most of the heat was gone, but still, she was aggravated. Instead of adding something costly to Rukia saying she was extremely pregnant woman, which she indeed was, he gave her a light smile.

"So is that you saying you forgive me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up into his eyes finally.

"For now, and only because I don't want to be mad at you while seeing Nii-sama, so I guess you're off the hook." Rukia replied back with a mischievous grin. He had the feeling it was only during the dinner, and that he would pay greatly when they returned home. Ichigo had really turned into a softie, which was nothing too comforting.

And so, Ichigo held out his hand to help Rukia. She took it easily, and used her other arm to push herself off the couch, while Ichigo put his free arm on her shoulder, so she was balanced when she stood. Rukia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Just standing up took out almost all of her energy, so the fact that they were walking all the way to Byakuya's mansion made him pretty nervous.

Rukia squealed when Ichigo brought his arms around her waist and knees. "What are you doing? Put me down! You can't possibly carry me!" Rukia complained. Ichigo rolled his eyes, making sure he had good balance on her.

"Shut up and let me carry you. I don't think your brother would be very impressed if you stepped into his house and fainted from exhaustion." Ichigo replied, which was partly true. Byakuya would not be upset with Rukia, but at Ichigo for not taking "better care" of Rukia. Of course Ichigo took good care of Rukia, but proving that to her big brother was much harder than it looked.

"This really isn't helping with your situation." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo grinned.

He had won.

Ichigo swung his head down and gave Rukia a surprise kiss, hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed with carrying her. It seemed to help…a lot.

Rukia wasn't much heavier as a pregnant woman to his luck. He knew that she had gained weight, but it still extremely easy to lift her up.

She weighed about five pounds after all.

* * *

Rukia was feeling a little…irritated at the moment. 

She was supposed to be angry at Ichigo, who had made a costly mistake earlier. Rukia actually forgave him the first time he said sorry, even before that, but that didn't mean she wasn't still flustered about it, and besides, aggravating Ichigo was apart of her love for him.

So it kind of didn't help when he swooped her up bridal style, and planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips. It drove her insane really. She couldn't stay angry at him for more than five minutes, and with the throw up situation, she had every right to be mad at him.

It didn't matter anymore, since they were on their way to the much anticipated dinner at her brother's mansion. Although Ichigo was in no way thrilled for the night, Rukia was feeling a little more comfortable about it. She was after all a Kuchiki, at heart at least.

But because of her pregnancy, standing up for a long time literally exhausted her, and at this particular event at her brother's house, there would be some dancing involved, and because Rukia didn't want to make a fool of herself, she would have to dance more than likely.

It was silly, but true. Rukia knew her brother would never push her to do so or even ask her, but she knew that out of respect to her brother, that dancing and mingling around would be a necessity for the evening.

Rukia had no idea how Ichigo felt about everything.

She knew he absolutely didn't want to go, hell, he never wanted to go if the word noble and Byakuya were involved together, which was of the rarest of the sentences, but Rukia couldn't tell for once in her life.

Going by his outburst earlier, she took it as a definite no for hanging out with a bunch of nobles on a night they could be doing other things like sleeping and being lazy.

Realizing she was already dozing off, Rukia snapped her eyes open, looking around her. Sure enough, she was still in Ichigo's strong arms, feeling as warm as ever although the weather was a little chilly. She was glad he decided to carry her, though she hoped she wasn't too heavy for him, even though he was a pretty strong guy.

His zanpaktou probably weighed more than she did, and he swung that thing around like tomorrow.

Without really acknowledging the time, Rukia turned her head to the right to see the Kuchiki mansion staring back at her. It was the same as always, huge and beautiful, but had a hint of pride that was a little unseen. Rukia could feel Ichigo's grip on her tighten, like he was ready to turn around and leave.

In order to stop him from such thoughts, she began wiggling around in his arms.

"Ichigo, put me down." She demanded, trying her best to keep slight irritation on her overall calmed face. Ichigo sighed as he held her, and gently set her down onto the ground, keeping his hands on her shoulders in what she assumed was his typical over protection. After taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around, being careful not to get too dizzy.

How the hell was she going to dance if she could barely turn with out feeling like blacking out?

She turned her frown to a smile when she walked into one of the most gorgeous ballrooms of the entire home, hooking her arm around Ichigo's. Although Rukia felt huge, she did feel pretty. Her brother had bought her a kimono for the evening, since Rukia didn't really have any. It was violet, like her eyes, with white flowers crawling over the sleeves and bottom. Ichigo just wore his captain attire, though she didn't expect Byakuya to buy something for her husband.

Her smile began to fall with the sore glances thrown by nobles at her and her bulging tummy. Ichigo's tensing arm around hers did not help either.

Unfortunately, Rukia was not placed next to her brother, which she had hoped for. He was the only noble that Rukia really appreciated, because he was her brother. Ichigo might have felt different about it, but sitting with any of the other nobles would not turn out well, and Rukia knew it.

Byakuya came and greeted her and Ichigo, but only briefly. Rukia understood though. There were a lot of other nobles, Kuchiki and Non-Kuchiki alike, so Rukia didn't want to bug him, or even worse, embarrass him.

Finding their seat took some time, but Rukia was relieved that she wasn't feeling tired or lightheaded at all. That was definitely a good sign.

Ichigo did the polite thing and pulled her seat back, and she sat slowly, trying not to bump into anything. When Kuchiki Hashina, one of the eldest members of the Kuchiki clan sat at their table, Rukia felt extra queasy in her stomach, and the glare that the older woman gave her did not make Rukia feel welcome. She had several ideas why the extremely rude look was thrown, and it began to make Rukia angry.

The evening soon began. The looks that made Rukia, and surely Ichigo, did not drop, but nobody said anything. Byakuya spoke a few greeting words, easily being formal in front of many nobles. It still surprised Rukia that she was his sister, even if she had been adopted. Rukia knew that Byakuya cared a lot about her, and maybe even loved her as a sibling. He had protected her on many occasions, and had been soft to her and no one else.

Once the comments were said, the moment Rukia dreaded soon approached.

Dancing.

Rukia wasn't in love with dancing, but she did like to do it once in a while. Combining being pregnant with dancing would probably not turn out for the best though, not to mention that Ichigo wasn't the biggest fan of moving to music at all, especially fancy violin music.

And of course the fact that a bunch of snooty nobles would be watching them.

She really shouldn't care. She knew Ichigo didn't. Rukia knew that Byakuya was doing a lot for them at the moment, even if he didn't show that any of his help was offered to Ichigo. Byakuya always acted a little colder to Ichigo than usual. Rukia understood to a point. Ichigo was the husband to Byakuya's younger sister, but still, Rukia figured that Byakuya would eventually ease up on him. She was carrying Ichigo's baby.

And that was why she wanted to be on her best behavior, and Rukia knew Ichigo was trying hard himself since he had apologized so quickly to her earlier, but with sincerity as well. It meant that Ichigo didn't want to screw up, and that maybe he wanted Byakuya to somehow see it.

* * *

"Honestly, Byakuya can just kiss my—" Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by his short wife. 

"Ichigo, can you help me up?" Rukia whispered from next to him. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his wife's question.

"Do you need to use the restroom or something?" Ichigo asked, completely confused from the question. Rukia sighed next to him and pointed around him.

All the couples were standing up to walk onto the dance floor.

Ichigo stared at the couples for as long as he could, hoping that Rukia would say she was too tired. She of course didn't.

"Come on, we have to go too!" Rukia said next to him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood from his seat to help Rukia up. He made the small mistake of not pushing back Rukia's chair enough, and when she stood, her stomach bumped into the table, causing the silverware and glass to rattle.

All the nobles still sitting at the table glared at her, and Ichigo fought to keep his composure calm. The older one sitting across from them had the worst look, and it seemed that after so many strikes of dirty looks that her mouth had to open too, adding onto the ugly expression.

"My, how rude." The woman said, her voice as stern as her comment. Ichigo quickly looked away, knowing good and well that he would say something back. Looking at Rukia didn't help though, since she had the look of anger/embarrassment/sadness plastered on. It pissed Ichigo off.

Why had Byakuya even invited them?

Why was he being so cruel to them?

It was bad enough that Byakuya had bought most of the stuff for their baby coming, and then not saying a word to Ichigo or glancing at him. Byakuya was always pretty cold to Ichigo, and he started to wonder if it would ever wear down.

Moving to the dance floor helped a lot, even as music that could have possibly made Ichigo's ears bleed played in the background. He placed one hand on Rukia's round hip, and held onto Rukia's hand with his other. The music was pretty slow to his luck, and Rukia didn't look tired from the sudden movement.

"You feelin ok?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia. She didn't give him a good expression when she gave her answer.

"I'm fine." Rukia replied.

Ichigo stared at Rukia for a moment longer before speaking. "It's rude you know." Ichigo began.

"What?" Rukia replied, her voice not sounding surprised, as if she knew Ichigo would begin a rant of all the rude things surrounding him.

"How they look at you and me." Ichigo replied. He knew it would not be very smart to start a conversation about the nobles around him, but he was whispering quietly enough, even if he had to strain his head down to be softer.

"It's not you Ichigo, it's me." Rukia replied.

Whatever answer Rukia was thinking of giving Ichigo, that was probably the worst to give him.

"Don't be stupid Rukia. It's not because of you. It's because I'm married to you, and not some charming noble." Ichigo replied. He shouldn't go much further on, because then the real fight would begin.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Rukia replied. Her hard eyes told him to shut up and fast, and though he was really tempted to go on with it, he took Rukia's warning into toll.

The irritation of all the nobles around him, and Kuchiki Byakuya, probably the snobbiest of them all, began ticking away in Ichigo's hotheaded brain The dancing continued on for who knows how long, but because Ichigo was zoned out due to boredom, and since he couldn't dance closer to Rukia like he wanted to, he didn't feel Rukia swaying strangely against him. By the time he realized what was happening, she was almost on the ground.

He caught of course. No one was better at it than him.

Rukia pressed a hand to her head, and closed her eyes. Ichigo had his arms around her waist securely, making sure she wouldn't fall again somehow.

How could he be so stupid, and in front of _them_.

The nobles were encircling him now, but Ichigo had the feeling they didn't really care about him or her. They were probably more concerned about the floor being scratched up then Rukia actually being hurt.

His anger only deepened.

Standing Rukia up slowly, he wrapped his arms around her back, allowing her head to rest against his chest until she felt capable of moving. Ichigo had his grip on her back, making sure she wouldn't fall back. The crowd parted as Ichigo took Rukia back to her seat, walking as slowly as Rukia wanted to.

They needed to go home.

Fancy parties with stuck up nobles weren't really their thing anyways.

Once they reached the table, Ichigo helped Rukia sit down, kneeling in front of her to give her a glass of water. Her head was sinking some, and Ichigo took her hand in his. She was exhausted. How long had they been dancing anyways?

"I'm not surprised." A voice suddenly rang.

Ichigo froze in his spot, wondering if the voice from behind him was real or not. There was something vaguely familiar about it.

He stood slowly and turned around to see who was in front of him. It was the elderly lady, just like Ichigo had suspected. She had bravely outwitted herself earlier, and apparently hadn't finished her fun yet.

Nobles had a sick way of enjoying themselves.

Ichigo couldn't think of something to say, but the old woman beat him to it anyways.

"You can't even take care of your own wife, how sad." The woman said, her wrinkly mouth holding in a fine line, and her dark blue eyes holding a fire Ichigo could never understand. The words cut into him, and deeply.

"Why are you even here if that girl can't even stand on her two feet? She's far too young to be having children anyways." The woman snorted.

That was it.

Ichigo could hear Rukia saying his name, but he didn't stop himself from what he said.

"You don't know anything about me, or Rukia to put it quite frankly, so I suggest you shut the hell up."

Yep, Rukia would skewer him when they got home for what he just blurted out.

The old woman raised her eyebrows, but not in surprise really. It was more along the lines of a dare.

"I'm not surprised a ruffian like you would say something so sheepish. That girl can never be a Kuchiki married to someone like you, who has absolutely no manners, and has no idea of how to take care of another. It might be a good idea to give up the child for adoption once the child is born. I don't know if a Kuchiki would take it, but perhaps someone in a higher Rukongai district." The woman snarled.

And the words continued to cut into him.

Ichigo knew how to take a hard blow, but what the woman said was so cruel, and yet, he was listening to her. He knew they were young, but they were strong, right?

His fists were turning white from being in such a tight hold, and he knew he was about to scream at the old woman who decided to boldly say whatever was on her mind. The sad thing was that all the other nobles stared at Ichigo in agreement, like the old woman was right.

"I'm afraid you are entirely wrong." Came a voice from behind.

Everyone turned their heads all together, wondering who would dare to speak up. Ichigo didn't have to look far. He recognized the voice when the first syllable was spoken.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Confused as to what Byakuya meant, he watched as Byakuya took steps towards the older woman and him.

"I beg your pardon?" The old woman stated, staring at Byakuya in surprise.

"Becoming a parent is an extremely difficult job, one I have yet to experience, but what you say is wrong Hashina-san." Byakuya began. "Kurosaki-san and Rukia are not too young to have children, because they have both been Shinigami for a long time."

The blows that Ichigo had felt earlier suddenly lifted.

"How rude!" Hashina-san or whoever barked. Old lady still sounded the best.

"As far as I can see right now, Kurosaki-san is showing more manners than you are. If you feel you cannot abide by the rules of a Kuchiki, you are free to leave the estates." Byakuya said in his cool way, though there was a thick tension to the words.

The old woman, or Hashina-san, stared at Byakuya in disbelief for about ten seconds, and then stormed off following.

"If anyone else agrees, they are free to leave as well." Byakuya said a little louder. No one dared to move. Byakuya turned to Ichigo.

"Please take Rukia home. I didn't know she would be so tired. I apologize for any inconvenience to you both." Byakuya said before turning away, back to his table.

Ichigo just couldn't move.

Had…no…it couldn't be…

Did Kuchiki Byakuya, a leader to many nobles, just stick up for him?

It was impossible.

"Can you help me up Ichigo?" He heard Rukia muffle from next to him. Ichigo felt guilt like no other when he saw some tears on Rukia's eyes. No doubt the words the woman said upset her. Ichigo helped Rukia off the chair and led her outside, where he picked her up and silently carried her home.

_**Present…**_

And that was why Ichigo was sitting on his couch, feeling like a complete idiot.

Ichigo had assumed off the bat that Byakuya had invited Ichigo and Rukia so that they would be humiliated, only to find that Byakuya possibly invited them out of kindness, because Rukia would always to him, be a Kuchiki.

"_Kurosaki-san and Rukia are not too young to have children, because they have both been Shinigami for a long time."_

The words were, for Kuchiki Byakuya, ridiculously kind. They struck home for Ichigo, and for the first time in a long time, Ichigo began to feel much more respect than usual for the not so snobby man.

Rukia was resting her head against the other side of the couch, her eyes barely staying open.

"You ready to go to sleep?" Ichigo asked, turning to his wife.

"Yah, but I want to talk to you about something." Rukia replied.

Great, now was when Rukia would skewer him.

"What?" Ichigo replied.

She smiled at him. "That was pretty brave of you to say that in front of Kuchiki Hashina. She's even higher up than Nii-sama." Rukia said. Ichigo sighed.

"I had that feeling." He mumbled back.

"Thank you." Rukia replied.

The words sounded unnatural, and Ichigo looked at her with confusion.

"For what?" Ichigo asked in response.

She grabbed his hand, which was sitting on her leg, and pulling it closer to her.

"For sticking up for us even though all those nobles were there."

Ichigo smirked. "You're surprised by that?" He asked.

Rukia chuckled. "I'm actually more surprised that I'm siding with you, since I should in fact be kicking you in the balls for your rude comment."

"Well what that woman said was far worse." Ichigo shot back. His voice sounded angrier than he wanted, but he supposed it didn't matter. To his luck, Rukia's expression didn't change.

"Don't listen to what Hashina-san says. She's the snobbiest of snobby, and a lot of people don't care to have her around." Rukia replied.

Ichigo still felt confused. "Then how come you were upset after what the woman said?"

Better yet, why had Byakuya invited the old bat?

Rukia paused, blinking a few times, but smiled again. "I wasn't upset because of what she said, but because of what Nii-sama said, though it wasn't really sadness, but more a happy kind of thing."

Ichigo listened on, trying to see Rukia's point. "It's not like Byakuya to talk back to anyone, but especially a noble. The mere fact that he said that to Hashina-san, in front of a bunch of nobles, is huge. Nii-sama showed that he knows we'll be responsible parents, and knowing that he sees me being a good and ready mother, makes me feel really happy." Rukia finally finished. Ichigo smiled at her.

It was nice to see Rukia finally happy from their horrible day, and Ichigo was feeling kind of upbeat himself.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo replied. "Well, anyways, let's get to bed then."

He stood from his spot and lifted Rukia off the couch.

"Don't think I've forgotten," Rukia warned as he carried her up the stairs. "You still owe me for earlier today, when I said I would forgive you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took the last step. "So what are you going to do?"

Rukia's smile was extremely wide.

"Remember that time you "accidentally" put my Chappy shorts on? Well, this time, you'll "accidentally" put them on, and I'll "accidentally" take a picture, got it?" Rukia added.

Ichigo almost dropped her then and there.

No way in hell.

* * *

**A/N:** WOO. That was a LONG one, but I loved it. I think this might have been my best styled chapter so far in this story (completely my opinion, it's cool if you think otherwise). I guess what I'm saying is I love how this chapter turned out. It was pretty hard to write, and I think I succeeded in doing it. Hopefully you feel the same. All I can say is that that Hashina lady is HA-ARSH. 

PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME LOTS OF THOUGHTS! SERIOUSLY! FEEDBACK IS LOVE!

PS: Sorry I've been updating so late, I just don't have time to write any earlier.


	9. The Delivery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Oh wow, chapter nine, basically the last chapter. Rukia's birth and everything. I think this might be the longest chapter, or pretty close. Sorry it took a little longer to update. I was going to do it on Friday or Saturday, but I've been sick. I'm still sick right now, but I'm all drugged up. Hopefully that won't effect the quality is of this chapter!!

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**IX The Delivery**

Ichigo was pretty pissed off, which wasn't too abnormal.

Work at his division had been ridiculously crazy, and he was stressed and tired. Ichigo could handle a lot, but still, having Rukia, just a breath away from having their child, and he, having to work all the time, really made him angry.

Soul Society could really suck sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo wrapped his hands around his sword again.

"Now remember, don't ever hesitate. Just go with what feels natural. If you hesitate, then you'll get hit, and getting hit is costly." Ichigo explained to the new shinigami as he swung his large zanpaktou as an example. They all nodded, most of them looking nervous. There was always a constant uproar of shinigami coming into his division, and it was driving him up the wall. He knew that he was very new to Soul Society too, but training and releasing his zanpaktou had never been an issue.

"Get with your partners again, and when you guys begin to fight, I want you to put your all into it. You won't win otherwise." Ichigo said. It was true. He had come so far in his life because of it.

Instinct.

That adrenaline-filled instinct that took over his reflects, the chilled feeling of being able to swing up his sword so fast, and slashing it against the enemy, the screams that escaped his mouth when he charged for the final attack, giving everything he got, and it was to protect.

To protect his family, to protect his friends, and to protect her. He wouldn't have come so far if he hadn't met her. She was what created his fate. She was his fate.

The shoji door sliding open with such force snapped him out of his thoughts. Ichigo was completely surprised to see Ukitake in front of him.

"Come quick, it's Rukia-san!" Ukitake shouted.

It took a split second for Ichigo to repeat the fast words in his head, and when he realized what the words meant, he began to panic. His instincts were already filling up inside of him as his worry increased. Ichigo quickly turned to Izuru. "Take it from here." Ichigo said as fast as possible, and dashed out the door with Ukitake.

They strutted out the building, and Ichigo began the questions.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Ichigo asked urgently, his face staring at Ukitake's.

"She went into labor about fifteen minutes ago." Ukitake explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Labor? ALREADY?

"_15 MINUTES AGO_?" Ichigo screamed. He couldn't help it. But still…labor?

Several things had been decided just a few weeks ago.

One, because Rukia's pregnancy was going better than planned, having a natural child birth would be safer than a c-section, or so Unohana told them. Rukia's body had grown because of the pregnancy and what not, so it was no longer a threat to go into labor.

Two, Rukia at that point, only had a few weeks until the baby would be born. Just a few weeks.

But it didn't matter any more, the time had come. Ichigo was so close to being a father.

"They're at the fourth of course." Ukitake told him, his voice still sounding very calm. How did he find out before Ichigo? Who else knew already?

Getting to the fourth division only took a matter of two minutes, a long and wasteful two minutes.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo demanded as he stepped into the doorway. He didn't even know if Ukitake was still there or not, and at the moment, he didn't care. Two nervous shinigami spoke up, since it was so busy. There were a lot of other injured patients, which wasn't too surprising. Unohana was no where to be seen.

"She's in a room with Unohana-taichou, so come with us." One of them said softly. Ichigo just followed them, and stiffened when he heard a gasp that sounded like Rukia.

"Ichigo-san," Ichigo heard Ukitake say from behind him. "I have to take care of something at the division, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Byakuya is coming as well."

Ichigo cringed, but nodded. He didn't wait for Ukitake to leave, and headed to Rukia's room.

He opened the door without second thought, and saw Rukia on the bed, a pained expression on her face, Unohana pulling out some sort of needle, and two other shinigami sitting next to Rukia trying to calm her down.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out as he took steps towards her. She opened her eyes, though she was still squinting.

"Ichigo." Rukia replied, sounding extremely tired. He took her hand that was resting next to her, and stared into her eyes for a long time.

It felt like he hadn't seen her in years, and it scared him.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come sooner Kurosaki-san." Unohana suddenly spoke with a soft voice. Ichigo wanted to yell or scream, or at least appear angry, but seeing Rukia really calmed him down, even if she was in pain.

"It's ok." He replied shortly.

"Rukia's delivery is a little bit before the due date, but that is normal. Most deliveries are not always exactly on time." Unohana said with a little smile. He could see that she was trying to light up the tense mood, but it didn't help all too much.

"I'll be ok Ichigo; Unohana-san knows what she's doing. I'm glad you're here now." Rukia replied with a weak smile. The smile quickly vanished on her face as she squinted her face up in pain. Ichigo held her hand, leaning close to her.

Unohana had explained the whole labor process to them, since Rukia was no longer getting a C-section. As it got closer and closer to the time of delivery, Rukia would begin to feel cramps, and the cramps would increase the closer the labor got.

It was a good thing Ichigo knew why Rukia was in such pain, otherwise he would have been screaming at Unohana. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in Inoue-san." Unohana finished. Ichigo lifted his head up as the door opened. Sure enough, Inoue stood in the doorway with an anxious and excited look on her face.

"Rukia-san! I can't believe it's time already!" Inoue cried as she moved next to Ichigo. Rukia smiled weakly again.

"For now Rukia-san, we can only wait for your cervix to dilate to 10 centimeters, and that is going to take some time. The pain and cramps you are feeling are going to increase as time approaches, but you still have a long way to go. If you want, you are free to walk around and relax as best you can." Unohana said with a sweet smile.

Rukia didn't look to be in any condition to want to walk, but then again, he did want to know how everything had happened. Maybe it would distract her from the pain…

"C'mon Rukia-san, lets walk around the halls." Inoue suggested, grinning at Rukia.

"They're right. Let's do it." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked ready to fight against it, but after a second, she began to slowly sit up. Ichigo helped her up slowly, and pulled the blankets off of her.

"We aren't going far." Rukia muttered. Ichigo smirked at his wife, glad she still had her attitude in tack.

* * *

It was official. 

Labor sucked.

Rukia had faced a lot of things throughout her pregnancy: nausea, exhaustion, mood swings, and food cravings.

But she was pretty sure that the pain she was feeling at the moment beat all of those horrible feelings. It would shoot down her stomach sharply, and Rukia couldn't stand it.

Ichigo squeezed her hand again, and she looked up at him. She knew he was trying to stay calm, but she could read through him. He was not calm. Hell, if he was calm, she would probably be mad anyways.

How can a person stay calm when their about to have a child?

Walking in the hallway did not help one bit, especially with people looking at Rukia as she passed. Did she really look that bad? Why were people from the fourth staring at her anyway? Weren't the fourth supposed to be trained in this type of thing?

"What are you staring at?" Rukia muttered to a guy who had his eyes locked on Rukia's stomach. Hadn't they ever seen a pregnant woman before?

"Rukia, calm down." Ichigo whispered to her.

Oh no he did not just tell_ her_ to calm down.

"Ok Ichigo, you try carrying a really heavy baby, and deal with sharp pains every few minutes." Rukia barked back. Her pissed off mood was in full bloom, and Rukia didn't care.

Ichigo, trying his best to keep his cool from what Rukia could see, grinded his teeth together. "So, Rukia-san, how did it happen? Where were you and Ichigo-san when everything began?" Inoue asked.

The question caught her attention, and they sat down on a bench that was right outside the fourth. Good thing it was absolutely gorgeous outside. Oh wait, never mind, since Rukia would be inside, screaming in pain as she pushed a baby out of her.

She tried to relax, since it would probably be the only time she would get to stay out of the fourth for the next…who knows how long.

"Actually, Ichigo wasn't there. He had to work today. You got to the division about five seconds after he did." Rukia stated. Ichigo looked a little upset by her choice of words, but Rukia hadn't meant her words to sound rude.

"It all started this morning after Ichigo had left. Hinamori and Matsumoto came to visit, and after they left, I decided I would go and take my usual nap since the cramps were hurting painfully. A maid has been staying with me to help out since Ichigo can't be home, and because Nii-sama is a little overprotective of me, so I asked her to get some medicine. When she came back, she gasped, looking down at my legs…" Rukia paused.

"My water broke at that exact moment," Rukia continued on. "So, as she began to panic, she sent a message to Nii-sama, who tried to get a hold of Ichigo or anyone close by. Ukitake-taichou was the closest, so he helped me to the fourth, and then went to retrieve Ichigo."

"Wow, so just like that, you were in labor?" Inoue questioned. Rukia nodded slowly, but paused as pain surged down again. Ichigo's hand rubbed her back, and she felt a little guilty suddenly for snapping at him earlier.

Inoue looked at the two, and suddenly stood. "I'm suddenly craving lunch, so I'll be back in a little while, ok?" Inoue asked. Rukia and Ichigo nodded at her, and watched as the bubbly woman disappeared.

* * *

Rukia was in a pretty fowl mood, but that was to be expected. It still aggravated him when she would get angry at him, and say things like "It's not my fault I carry the child". Ichigo knew she didn't mean them after all. 

He was grateful that Inoue had decided to come. She would be good for Rukia, and any awkward things Rukia might need, though Ichigo didn't know what. He was also glad Inoue had decided to step back into the fourth division, Ichigo wanted to spend a little time with Rukia before they got to real business.

Rukia leaned her head against his shoulder, placing her arm on his chest. She sighed deeply.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I'm not ok." Rukia replied. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Rukia didn't speak for a long time. "Just scared."

It was strange to hear Rukia fearing anything. She could fight plenty of hollows, and stay strong, but having a baby? No way.

He was scared too.

"It'll be alright Rukia. We're so close to be parents." Ichigo whispered to her. He was being extra sensitive, just to calm her down. It was obviously working.

Rukia chuckled against him, and lifted her head to look at him. "It's crazy, isn't it? I wonder what our son's zanpaktou will look like."

Only Rukia would think of something so far in the future when their child wasn't even born yet.

"Yah, um, me too." Ichigo finished. He cradled her head with his hands, and kissed her softly for a few moments, trying to get it all out of his system before everything really began. She kissed him back eagerly, and suddenly, Ichigo knew he was ready for parenthood.

Coming back inside was a sight for sore eyes. Not only was Byakuya and Ukitake sitting outside of Rukia's delivery room, but Renji, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Isane, Yachiru, and…Kenpachi, sat along with them.

"I'm so excited for you!" Matsumoto cried, hugging Rukia.

"I want to read the reiatsu of the child when he's born, so I'll know if he'll be a good fighting opponent when he grows up like you." Kenpachi muttered, a smirk on his face.

Ichigo just gave him a puzzled look, and turned to the doorway.

"Are you two ready?" Isane asked. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

_Nine hours later…_

"_This SUCKS_!" Rukia screamed, holding onto the sheets and Ichigo's hand tightly. If she thought the pain had been bad before, then she was way wrong.

It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again, and there was nothing she could do about it. Unohana had given an epidural to her, but nothing felt any different.

"Just keep taking deep breaths." Isane instructed. Unohana had stepped out of the room for a moment, leaving Ichigo and Inoue with Rukia.

"You're doing great Rukia-san!" Inoue said in a bubbly. Rukia gasped again in pain. When would it be done.

"Just another hour." Isane said.

"Another _HOUR_? I can't wait another _SECOND_!" Rukia cried.

"Rukia, it's gonna be ok —" Ichigo began, Rukia cut him off.

"I'd rather have a million hollows stab me then wait another hour!"

"Rukia, just —"

"I'd rather watch Chappy get killed over and over again!"

"Seriously, Ruki —"

"I'd rather Ichigo's manhood be cut off then —"

"_RUKIA!"_ Ichigo screamed. Rukia stopped her yelling, and stared blankly at her husband.

"Try to hold on ok?" Ichigo asked, his voice much softer than before. He looked a little embarrassed. Maybe she shouldn't have said that last one with Inoue standing on her other side…

"Ok, I will." Rukia whispered out tensely.

Slowly yet surely, an hour went by. The pain did not die down, and Rukia couldn't help the sudden gasps, and even yells. Ichigo never left her side once, and she would have to remember to thank him once everything was over.

If it would ever end.

Inoue had been a big help too. Rukia had wanted her there in the case that Inoue could help with pain, but because Inoue could only heal, she wasn't able to do anything. That didn't matter too much in the end. Rukia was just glad to have a close friend by her side.

Unohana walked into the room with two shinigami and Isane by her side.

"Alright Rukia-san, your cervix is dilated to about 10 centimeters, which means its time to start pushing. Everything up to this point has been a success, so just keep up the hard work." Unohana said.

Rukia did not like that. _"Everything up to this point." _

Was this the worst part?

* * *

It was the most unbearable thing to watch. 

There were tears in Rukia's eyes as she pushed with all her might. Ichigo had the feeling his hand would be sore for a long, long time due to Rukia's intense squeezing. He let her squeeze away. If all he could be was her pillow, then that's what he would be.

"Just a few more pushes Rukia-san! Remember to count to five!" Unohana said, concentrating.

Inoue was not in the room any longer. It was just him, Rukia, Unohana, Isane, and two other helpers. So far Rukia was doing well, but now, they were down to the last few pushes.

"Push as hard as you can." Unohana demanded. Rukia took several deep breaths, and pushed with everything she had.

"I see the head!" Isane yelled out happily.

The pushing continued, until it happened.

Childbirth.

Ichigo saw it all happen.

The baby had come.

He stared wide eyed at the small child Unohana had caught in a small blanket. It started crying.

The baby was…there.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Unohana said.

Unohana wiped some stuff off of the baby's face, and moved to Ichigo.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked sweetly. Ichigo slowly nodded, and did just that.

Unohana turned away and slowly handed the baby to Rukia.

The peaceful expression on Rukia's face made Ichigo smile. Her eyes were glued to the baby.

The baby had dark hair, like Rukia's. "So, what's his name?" Rukia asked weakly. Ichigo leaned down next to her, staring at their baby boy. He was crying a little bit, but it didn't bother Ichigo too much.

Rukia and Ichigo had fought over several names, but Ichigo could only think of one as he stared down at the small infant.

"Hajime." Ichigo said.

Hajime meant beginning, fitting perfectly to everything around them.

It was the beginning of something new. A different challenge, a different battle.

And they would fight and protect, as they always did.

Rukia smiled at the baby. "Yes, Hajime." She agreed.

"_Excuse me! I think I deserve to see my own grandchild! I've waited a long time for this!" _Ichigo heard outside the door.

Oh dear heavens.

The door busted open, and in front of him stood Kurosaki Isshin, the biggest effing grin Ichigo had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Finally Ichigo! You make me proud to be your father!" Isshin cried as he trudged further into the room.

"Shut up dad, and how the hell did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo! Don't cuss in front of the baby!" Rukia snapped at him. Ichigo looked at her surprised, but nodded. Rukia was going to be a tough mother, that was for sure.

"Do you want to hold him Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled down at her.

"Yah." He replied. Ichigo slowly took the small baby from Rukia's arms, being sure to cradle his head against his arms. He gave Rukia a kiss, and rose to his feet.

Isshin, and Yuzu and Karin who had popped up out of no where, came to his side.

"Karin! We're aunts! Can you believe it?" Yuzu said happily. Karin nodded and smiled.

"How are you Rukia-san?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia was out, unconscious, hopefully just sleeping though.

Ichigo chuckled, not surprised. He was used to seeing her sleep.

Unohana walked into the room again. "Rukia is going to be resting a lot for the next few days, so I suggest you let her sleep when she can. We'll also be monitoring her and the baby."

Ichigo nodded, and after seeing how impatient Isshin was to hold Hajime, he passed the baby along.

"So, Hajime? I'm going to be the best grandfather you ever had! We're going to go fishing together, watch movies, wash the car, go ice skating, read dirty magazines —"

Ichigo smacked Isshin in the back of the head, and snatched Hajime away.

"Hey!" Isshin whined. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and looked back at their small son. His fingers, his nose, his ears, everything, they were so small.

Ichigo looked around the room. "Is it ok if I take him to show everyone else?" Ichigo asked. Unohana smiled and nodded.

Everyone stood in awe when Ichigo walked out with the baby. Even Kenpachi looked a little sentimental.

Ichigo walked by all of them, and stopped in front of another family member.

"You want to hold him?" Ichigo asked Byakuya.

Byakuya stood at him blankly for a moment, the cold expression gone from his face. He finally nodded. He took the baby in his arms, and stared at the boy like he didn't know what to do. Byakuya probably didn't know what to do.

Ichigo decided to have Hajime on Byakuya's good side. Byakuya was a good guy after all.

A few seconds later, Byakuya passed Hajime back to Ichigo, and everyone took turns holding the baby, except Kenpachi.

An hour later, Unohana took the baby to sleep. Isshin and Ichigo's sisters decided to stay at the fourth along with Ichigo and Rukia, but everyone else left.

Finally, after the longest day of his life, Ichigo settled down in a chair next to Rukia's bed, watching her sleep. Only moments later did he hear some groaning.

"Ichi-go?" Rukia asked from next to him. He had his head resting up against her bed.

"You awake?" Ichigo asked.

"Is it over?" Rukia asked with hope. Ichigo smiled.

"Yah, it's over."

Rukia smiled and Ichigo took her hand in his. "We're parents now." Rukia said sleepily.

"I can't believe it's all over. It felt like such a long time." Ichigo whispered.

"It's not going to get any shorter Ichigo. Now we have to _raise_ the child."

Ichigo chuckled.

"We've survived a lot of things, so I'm sure we'll get through this one too." Ichigo said.

Suddenly, Rukia slowly scooted over closer to the side of the bed, and patted her hand down weakly for Ichigo to join her. Ichigo did not argue, and carefully made his way next to her.

It was about two in the morning, so Ichigo was pretty tired too.

"I love you." Rukia whispered. Ichigo's lips suddenly found Rukia's, and he left them there for a long time. Who said that making out wasn't allowed after having a baby?

"I love you too." Ichigo replied after leaving Rukia breathless.

He soon heard the deep breathing of Rukia, and knew she was asleep.

The past nine months had been enduring, and at some points, painful, but it was done now, a chapter of their life.

He'd never forget this moment in his life. He'd never forget seeing their child for the first time, the beautiful look on Rukia's face, and the love he felt for the baby he had only seen for seconds.

* * *

**A/N:** AWW! Ichigo is going to be a great daddy right???? Well, I know that entertainment wise this wasn't the most thrilling of chapters, but I wanted to make it a little more dramatic, since it was the childbirth chapter. Please leave me your thoughts! 

Love you!! Review!

Only one more chapter, and it's the epilogue!!


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Haha I posted this really late, like at almost 1 in the morning. Oh well.

Oh my, the LAST chapter. I can't friggin believe it.

I hope you enjoy it. I personally like it…but again, its all to you!!! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!!

* * *

**Unprepared Battles**

**X Epilogue**

For the first time in what felt like forever, Rukia was actually able to relax as she settled into the futon next to her husband. His hand snaking around her waist made her feel warmer than ever, and she placed her arm over his, taking his hand in the process.

She could feel Ichigo's lips on her neck, and smiled.

"Finally, he's asleep." Rukia whispered loudly enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Yes, finally." Ichigo replied, his lips touching her skin again. She wanted to turn her body to him, and kiss him fully on the mouth, but something told her not to, that kissing him at the moment would lead to _other_ things, and Rukia needed to rest.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm tired." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo didn't stop with the kissing for a second, but she heard a sigh when his lips were suddenly gone.

"You know he fell asleep pretty early tonight. I'd say a good hour and a half earlier than usual." Ichigo said a little louder. Rukia shrugged her shoulders from behind.

"That's all the more reason to get as much rest as possible." Rukia replied. She could feel something brushing slowly against her shoulder, and smiled.

"It doesn't take that long." Ichigo encouraged. Rukia rolled her eyes and sat up so she could face him.

"Do you really get turned on that easily, because we have a little bit more time to rest than usual?" Rukia asked questioningly. Ichigo's expression was hilarious.

"Well, it's been a while, and I just thought that since we had this time, we could take advantage of it."

"Or better yet, you could take advantage of _me_. Ichigo, it's been three days. I think you'll survive." Rukia replied.

Usually, Rukia was all for having her way with Ichigo, but she just wanted to sleep, and enjoy the extra…hour and a half.

"Can I at least kiss you?" Ichigo asked, an irritated look beginning to form on his face. Rukia sighed.

"No, because if you kiss me, then you'll try to get me in deeper."

"Is there really such a problem with that?"

"Ichigo, you're sounding more and more like you father. Go to sleep." Rukia finally finished. The more time she spent arguing with him, the more time she wasted on sleeping. Not even turning to look at Ichigo one last time, Rukia slid back down into the sheets away from Ichigo, and closed her eyes.

"I do not sound like my father. That was an insult, take it back." Ichigo demanded from behind.

"Goodnight Ichigo." Rukia repeated, hoping he could hear the aggravation in her voice.

"Rukia, we could have spent the time we were arguing doing better things like —"

"Sleeping." Rukia cut in. "Ichigo, just get over it. You aren't getting laid tonight."

There was silence on the other end, and then she heard shuffling around from the other side.

"Fine, next time you have the urge to want me, I'm turning you down." Ichigo warned.

"That won't be likely." Rukia replied. She heard Ichigo mumble something under his breath before everything was silent, and for the final time.

It had been three months since their baby boy Hajime had come to the world of the living, or rather, world of the dead.

The three months had been tiresome and slow, because Rukia was constantly up with Hajime, coaxing and breast feeding him. He was a stubborn baby, just like his daddy.

Ichigo blamed Rukia on Hajime's stubbornness, but in the end, Rukia won the battle.

Even though she was often exhausted, it didn't come close to how tired she had been during the pregnancy. Rukia's body had somehow adjusted to getting only four hours of sleep every night, because the other three to four hours consisted of putting Hajime to sleep.

Rukia soon become overwhelmed by sleep, and fast. She wasn't kidding when she told Ichigo she wanted to sleep.

She needed it.

Ichigo wasn't the one that had to stay home all day with a baby, well, only sometimes. Rukia took him to work occasionally, but usually the maid that was staying with them babysat Hajime.

Morning brought about an earsplitting cry.

"It's your turn Ichigo, go get Hajime." Rukia mumbled next to him. She heard Ichigo grumble, but then nothing. Rukia sighed dramatically, and sat up from the bed.

"Ichigo! Go get Hajime!" Rukia demanded. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His hair was ever messier than usual, something Rukia found cute.

"What time izit?" Ichigo muttered.

"5 in the morning, now go." Rukia muttered back. Ichigo took a deep breath and slowly slid from the bed, not even bothering to cover up his bare chest.

"You've gotta be kiddin me." She heard Ichigo whisper.

Rukia watched as he left, chuckling when he almost bumped into the wall. She leaned back against her bed, crossing her arms over her chest. She always stayed awake, just incase Hajime needed her instead of him.

Sometimes he got hungry after all.

Seeing the flickering of a light from Hajime's room just across the hall, Rukia stood from their futon as well and made her way to the bedroom. She stopped before she reached the doorway, a huge grin upon her face.

Ichigo was holding Hajime sweetly, a smile on his groggy face. Hajime was smiling back, holding onto one of Ichigo's fingers with his own tiny ones. Ichigo started humming some sort of song, and Rukia wished she had a camera.

It was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Well, aren't you a great dad." Rukia finally cut in. Ichigo snapped his head up, though the peaceful expression had not left his face.

"Shh, Hajime's was starting to fall asleep again." Ichigo whispered. Rukia shut her mouth, deciding she would watch.

Slowly yet surely, Hajime's eyes closed, the tiny smile dropping from his chubby face. Ichigo placed Hajime slowly into the Chappy-filled crib, continuing to hum until he knew Hajime wouldn't move again.

Rukia moved next to Ichigo, and watched their child sleep in awe.

Hajime was so beautiful to her. His hair, that had originally been dark black like hers, had changed over the months to a reddish-brown color. It looked a lot like Inoue's hair color, only a little darker. Hajime's skin color was more of Ichigo's color, darker than hers at least. Ichigo wasn't for say a dark tanned man, but compared to Rukia he was.

Rukia could see Hajime looking just like Ichigo, just like his daddy when he grew up. He even had a few spiky pieces on his head sprouting out from places. But there was one thing that Hajime did have from Rukia.

His eyes.

They were violet blue, just like hers. For her, the color of the eyes felt important, like it was the center of the baby or something. His eyes were what made Hajime warm, even though the colors were much more of a cold nature. Hajime's colorful eyes were her mark that he was her baby, that she brought him into her world, that she created him, and that he in return made her into a mother.

Rukia felt Ichigo's hand touch her back, and she looked up at him. Ichigo was still staring down at Hajime, a light smile upon his face. It made her happy to see Ichigo happy just because of their child.

Ichigo loved their baby just as much as she did. Rukia leaned her head onto his shoulder, and closed her eyes for a brief second.

* * *

He had to admit it. 

He was such a sucker for the baby.

Anytime Hajime cried, Ichigo wanted him to stop it at all costs. He knew babies cried, quite frequently actually, but he just didn't like it.

It surprised him how much he loved the child, and how much he wanted to hold Hajime, and play with him, and just…love him.

He knew he would love the baby before he came, it was just crazy how Ichigo had underestimated himself.

And then there was Rukia.

She acted so natural as a mother, like everything came easily for her. The feeding, the changing of diapers, the constant loving, and playing. It fit her so well.

Somehow or the other, he found himself loving her more.

He smiled again and looked down at his wife, her head leaning against his shoulder.

She was back to her tiny, petite self, though some things were still intact, and he wasn't going to go into detail about which parts. He didn't really need to.

Ichigo was still getting used to seeing her without her huge stomach. Every time he'd come home from his division and see her, he had to remind himself that their baby was born, and that they were officially parents.

"Hajime's asleep, let's go back to bed." Rukia whispered from next to him. Ichigo just nodded his head, too tired to speak, and began moving back to their bedroom.

He moved down onto the futon first, and Rukia followed, resting her head against his chest. Ichigo brought a hand around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Using his free hand, he took Rukia's hand that was touching his chest.

"You have to get up in an hour." Rukia whispered.

"Yah, I know."

There was a small silence.

"That sucks doesn't it."

"Yes, it does." Ichigo finished. Rukia lifted her head to stare at his face, an amused look on her face.

"You've really become a softie to that kid." Rukia whispered. Ichigo shook his head.

"No I haven't." Ichigo argued. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't matter if we argue, because I've already won. It's a good thing for you to be a softie. It shows that you have compassion for Hajime."

"When did you suddenly become my psychiatrist?" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

Rukia smacked his arm lightly.

"I don't get why it's so hard to admit that Hajime has you wrapped around his finger." Rukia said.

"Like you're one to talk." Ichigo muttered back, turning his gaze away.

"I never said I wasn't a softie to him." Rukia added sternly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You can never settle for the answer unless it's your answer." Ichigo added.

"No, I only keep my answer as the _right_ answer when I know my answer is right."

"I think it's time to go to sleep." Ichigo mumbled, scooting down a little further to get cozy.

"Wow, who was the one earlier that refused to go to sleep unless he got what he wanted?"

"Well I don't want to right now. I want to sleep." Ichigo whispered.

"So then, you don't want me?" Rukia asked. He didn't know why, but her words bothered him. It caused something to stir in him.

With one swift motion, Ichigo flipped himself so that he was crouching over Rukia, his hands placed on both sides of her shoulders. She stared up at him with surprise.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered, her eyes glued to his.

He brought his lips down to hers, brushing them quickly right before letting them trail down her neck.

"Don't say such things Rukia." Ichigo warned. He kissed her deeply, letting his mouth move along hers. She kissed him back, though there was something firm about it.

Ichigo pulled away from Rukia, and moved next to her.

"I better go to sleep now." Ichigo finished. Just as Ichigo closed his eyes, he felt a sharp pain smack into his head.

"What the hell Rukia? Why did you slap me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shushed him.

"You're dirty at playing games." Rukia muttered as she leaned her head once again on his shoulder. Ichigo smirked.

"I told you I wouldn't give in next time you wanted to have your way with me."

"Who said I wanted to have my way with you. It's just kind of mean to lead someone on, and then completely stop like you just did."

"I'm a mean guy sometimes."

"Yes, you are." Rukia finished. "At least I don't have to get up in an hour, actually, about forty five minutes now."

Ah hell, she was right.

"Rub it in why don't you." Ichigo muttered.

"Just go to sleep." Rukia whined.

He wanted to continue to argue with her, but she was right, again. He did need to go to sleep. Ichigo was sometimes a little harsh to his subordinates when he didn't get a lot of sleep, and he hated to act rude to them.

After stealing one last kiss from his overly stubborn wife, he closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

Ichigo dreamed of Hajime all grown up, looking just like him, only his eyes were a beautiful violet color, like his wife, Rukia.

Even though Rukia and Ichigo hadn't expected to hear the news of giving birth to a child only twelve months earlier, they knew that they would have to face the challenge, and do their absolute best.

They'd faced battles in their life before, whether it was fighting off deadly hollows, or simply trying to win against what ever argument they were arguing about. There would always be battles, some they were ready for, and some they weren't.

So they hadn't been prepared.

They had won though. They were ready.

Life was to be endured with hardships, a step at a time.

And they would prevail.

* * *

**A/N:** The end! 

Actually…no not really.

Yes, that's right. I'm doing a SEQUEL! It will take place five years in the future, so Hajime will be four (how adorable right?). I don't know when I'll have it up, but look out for it ok??? I already have the overall plot for it!

Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support I have received from everyone. This story was a blast to write, and the encouragement I received was always awesome!!

Check out any of my other stuff! My newest story is called **Sidewalks**. It's an AU IchiRuki story (how surprising right??)


End file.
